


The Crown of Janus

by Greysgate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: Vala kidnaps Daniel and forces him to help her steal a fortune.





	The Crown of Janus

Daniel awakened slowly, aware of the quiet and the faint scent of animal, along with a pleasant woodsy perfume, before he even opened his eyes. He took stock of himself and found all his parts where they ought to be, though he felt slightly hung over. That brought his last waking memories back with a jolt. 

They'd been off world, and Vala had given him a drink from her canteen. She had _drugged_ him! Drugged him and hauled him away somewhere by the heels as he’d faded from consciousness.

He remembered the scraping of his backside against the rocky ground without care as she dragged him off. He’d protested as much as he could, but that had been faint and slurred. Whatever she’d put in his water had done the trick, and now he was… 

He opened his eyes to see exactly _where_ he was, and realized his glasses were gone. A tan plaster ceiling hung over his head. Sitting up slowly, he examined his surroundings through squinted eyes as he scratched his morning beard. The room was small and quiet, with ornate iron bars over the window and in place of one wall. The other three walls looked to be a couple of feet thick, sturdy whitewashed adobe, with a solid stone floor.  Strange-looking white vines sprang up in various places at the foundation and clung to the walls and ceiling, some even wrapped around the iron bars of his cell and the legs of his bed. The vines had no leaves or flowers, just sinuous ghostly trailers that permeated the room. 

In the corner nearest the bars stood a washstand with a large ceramic bowl and pitcher, his glasses neatly folded on one corner of the stand. In the other corner, near the window, was a tall four-paneled folding screen built of pale, buff-colored wood and covered with white paper, all but blending into the wall. Aside from those things and the bed, there was nothing else in the room. 

The cot on which he lay was a sort of hammock attached to a wooden frame. Beneath him was a huge pelt of thick, soft brown fur, and on top of him was another to keep him warm. It was cold in the cell, and he was shocked to discover that he was completely naked, except for the furs.  

Sudden rage slammed into him, dissolving his curiosity about where the hell he was. 

“ _Valaaaaaa!”_ he roared, getting to his feet and wrapping the top covering about his waist. 

The pelt was large and heavy, but very warm. He pulled it up around himself and huddled into it, heated by the fur and his anger, but his feet were turning into popsicles against the smooth rock floor as he hurried to fetch his glasses and shove them on his face with one hand. He stormed over to the iron bars and peered out into the cozy sitting room on the other side of the wall, finding it empty. 

He called out for his kidnapper again, certain he was going to pop an aneurysm the next time he saw her. _What the hell did she think she was doing, stealing him in the middle of a mission? What was she planning to do with him, anyway? And where the hell WAS he?_  

Small, light footsteps came hurrying toward him, and in seconds a diminutive elderly woman appeared on the far side of the bars. 

“Doctor Jackson, you’re awake!” she remarked cheerfully, her lined face creasing into even more wrinkles as she gave him a bright smile. She was a tiny thing, slight of build and barely up to Daniel’s chest. Her gray hair was plaited into a long braid down to her hips and pulled back from her face with jeweled combs at the sides of her head. Her expression was friendly and warm, and curious amber eyes peered back at him. 

“And you are…?” he asked politely, still wary. Maybe this elderly lady might help him out of his predicament. 

“Mazaheri Donata,” she answered with a graceful curtsey. “You may call me Mazaheri. We bid you welcome to Rimpau. Vala will be with you shortly. I will see to your needs while you are a guest of the goddess. Do you require anything?” She clasped her hands together as she straightened into a relaxed but attentive pose. 

Daniel frowned at her, glancing at the bars unhappily. “Guest?” he said with a note of sarcasm. “Some show of hospitality. And Vala’s _not_ a goddess, Mazaheri.” 

A knowing look settled into her lined features. Her voice was soft, and wisdom twinkled in her unusual eyes. “Oh, yes, Doctor Jackson. That she is. Perhaps one day you will see the truth of it.” She unclasped her hands and shifted slightly, as if preparing to leave. “May I get you something? Water, perhaps? A hot meal to take the chill off?” She shivered delicately, hugging herself. “Winter is coming, and already the leaves are falling.” She nodded toward the window. 

At the mention of food, Daniel’s belly growled, and he suddenly realized he needed to pee. Glancing around his cell, he peered behind the folding paper screen, and found a small chair with a hole in the seat that had to be a toilet. He stepped toward it, then hesitated as his stomach protested again. 

“Um, a hot meal _would_ be nice,” he told her distractedly, “and some clothes. And an open door. Please excuse me.” He headed for the screen, stopping just outside it and all but dancing with a now-urgent need. 

Mazaheri curtseyed again. “Such wonderful manners,” she sighed with a smile. “It will be a pleasure to serve you, Doctor. I’ll be right back.” 

She disappeared into the rest of the house and he dropped the fur, pulling the screen around him and turning just in time. Before he was finished, he was shivering. He wrapped up in the pelt again and headed for the washstand he’d seen earlier. He picked up the pitcher with his free hand and started to pour, but nothing came out.  

At least, not at first. A thin film of ice gave way and crashed into the bowl, along with much more water than Daniel had intended, frigid droplets splashing everywhere, including a generous amount on his already-cold bare chest. He cursed inwardly, set the pitcher down and tucked the pelt up under his armpits, holding it in place with his arms against his sides while he washed. By the time he was finished, he thought parts of him were probably blue. He rushed back to the warmth of the bed, glasses in hand. 

He fumed, hating Vala Mal Doran with his whole self while he waited. 

That was when she chose to come into the sitting room. Gone were the BDUs and the boots, but the _kor’mak_ bracelet that bound them together was still fastened around her wrist. Vala was dressed in a loose-fitting, comfortable-looking caftan in a dark, somber burgundy, touched with black around the hem and the ends of the sleeves. Intricate embroidery of white vines, leaves and flowers decorated the neckline and trailed down the middle of the gown, almost to her knees. A silky, braided white rope was tied about her slender waist and her raven-black hair tumbled in shiny curls around her face and over her shoulders. 

She looked… serene. 

“Before you say anything, I know how angry you are with me, and I don’t blame you,” she told him evenly. “I’d be livid, if anyone hauled me off without my permission and locked me up…” She smiled wantonly, and added, “…naked.”  

“Who undressed me?” he demanded. He shoved his glasses on his face, needing to see her clearly. 

Her smile widened. “I did. And I must say, I enjoyed every moment of it. If you know how to use all that, some lucky woman’s in for a real treat.” One dark eyebrow arched in challenge. “Or would that be, some lucky _man_?” 

Daniel couldn’t help rising to the bait. “Well, a look is all you’re gonna get, Vala. One peek at the goods and nothing more.” 

“Oh, I got a good bit more than that,” she returned saucily, tipping her head back and looking at him from beneath her long lashes, “but I didn’t bring you here to ravish your body, Daniel – as pleasant as that might be. I have something _much_ more lucrative in mind.” 

“I’m _not_ helping you,” he growled, frowning at her with all his might.  

“Then you’ll stay in that tiny, boring little room for the rest of your life,” she tossed back lightly. “Mazaheri will take good care of you, but she won’t let you out until I tell her to. And if I happen to get killed in the practice of my chosen profession—” With a shrug, she glanced down meaningfully at the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Let me _out_ of here, damn it!” 

“After you’ve given me your sworn word that you’ll help me—“ 

“Do what?” he demanded hotly, standing up again, fur wrapped modestly around himself. He stomped over to the bars, regretting that she was out of reach. “Steal treasure?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Find, steal, borrow, whatever. I have one specific thing in mind, but it will take an expert to help me locate and obtain it. The treasure necessary to fund my retirement plan. I may also want to purchase a few little things here and there as well, and will need your bargaining skills to help me know if I’m being swindled. You seem to be quite good at judging the value of artifacts.” She looked a little uncomfortable. “It doesn’t happen often that I end up on the short end of a deal, but it does occasionally, and I can’t afford any more such errors.” 

“No way, Vala!” Daniel snapped. “Now, bring me my clothes and let me out. I’m freezing my ass off in here.” 

She sighed. “And a very _fine_ ass it is, Daniel, but it’ll just have to fall off from disuse, because you’re not getting out of that cell until you’ve given me your word, sworn on all you hold dear.” 

He politely told her to go fuck herself in a language he was certain she didn’t know. 

Vala gave him a smug look and retorted, “I did that last night, if you must know. You rather inspired me.” 

That took him back a little, and he pulled the fur tighter around him, embarrassed now that she had seen him _au naturale_. He wondered if she’d fondled him, and wouldn’t put such behavior past her. Then he wondered if she’d done anything _else_ to him while he’d been unconscious. 

Suddenly he wanted another cold bath and sank down into the concealing depths of the pelt.  

Just then Mazaheri reappeared with a tray of steaming meats, hearty breads, fruit, and a deep, wide cup of steaming coffee. She slid the tray into an opening specially made for it, and held one end of it for him to receive. “Here you are, Doctor. You should feel much better after a good, hot meal.” 

“I’ll feel better when I can get dressed and go home,” he griped, hurrying over to the bars. “Thank you, Mazaheri. This looks and smells wonderful.” Returning to the bed as quickly as he could, he settled himself under the covers with the tray on his lap, and dug into the delicious food. Daniel continued to watch the two women while he ate, the nourishment warming him up considerably. 

Mazaheri turned to her mistress. “You don’t want to tell him, my lady?” 

Vala glanced away. “In time, perhaps. He isn’t ready to hear any of that yet, my old friend.” 

“Any of what?” Daniel demanded between gulps of delicious coffee which, he realized unhappily, was probably from his own supplies stored in his equipment vest. 

The women exchanged a meaningful glance, and Vala shook her head.  

“Very well, Vala. I shall retire to the sewing room for a time. I must finish your new wardrobes.” Mazaheri curtseyed to her mistress and left them alone again. 

“She respects you,” Daniel observed. “She obviously doesn’t know you very well.” The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He’d meant them to hurt, but that kind of behavior was beneath him, and from the way her expression closed, he knew he’d hit his mark. He didn’t like the mean streak she brought out in him, but she aroused such intense feelings he couldn’t control his mouth whenever he was around her.  

Vala came up to the bars and began to play with them idly, her face carefully neutral.  “Mazaheri has known me for a very long time,” she returned softly. “She has also been instructed not to answer any of your questions about our history together, so you needn’t ply her with your considerable charms to get information from her.” 

“All I want, Vala, is to go _home_.  I have work to do.  I’m trying to help save my people.” 

She tossed her head back, gazing coolly down her nose at him. “Well, you _can’t_ go home, Daniel. I left your GDO behind in the camp. There’s no way back to the SGC, so it looks like you’re stuck here with me until I see fit to release you from my service.” 

“There are other ways to get there,” he told her, after the shock of her announcement wore off. “I can go to one of our allied worlds and send a message to the SGC. They’ll come get me.” 

“Not if they think you’re dead.” Her gaze was steady and chilling. “Especially not if they think we’re _both_ dead.” 

Daniel felt the blood drain from his face. “You didn’t.”  

She just stared at him, one fine, dark brow arching in emphasis. “I’m capable of _any_ deception, Daniel, when there’s something I want at stake. Never forget that.” 

He couldn’t tell if she was pulling another fast one or telling him the truth. He could never be certain with Vala, and that was part of what disturbed him about her. She was scorching hot one moment, ice-cold the next. He could never trust her – she had proven that to him over and over – but she was also whip-smart and devious as the devil himself. She really _was_ capable of anything. 

Maybe he ought to just get whatever she wanted done – _anything_ to get out of that cell and enable him to have a shot at escape. 

“How long are we talking?” he asked with a potent frown. 

“A few weeks, perhaps; months, maybe.  That depends on how quickly you work.” Her expression softened. 

“Let me see your list.” He got up and strolled over to the bars. 

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the bodice of her gown and handed it through the bars to him. 

The paper was still warm, and he noted that the first item, ‘Lots of Treasure,’ was written in English, ‘the Crown of Janus’ in Goa’uld. Daniel suspected that probably belonged to some minor Goa’uld. Depending on how Vala intended to get her unspecified treasure, where it was kept, and what kind of guards stood over it, this could be a pretty open-ended deal. He couldn’t imagine any treasure would be easy to steal, but if he at least agreed to help her, somewhere along the way an opportunity to escape might present itself. 

Somehow, he’d find his way home, but he had to at least pretend to cooperate to have that chance. 

 _“If_ I promise to help you, how can I be sure you’ll let me go when I’ve earned my freedom?” he asked, studying her with narrowed eyes. “Part of this list is pretty open ended.”

Vala reached into the pocket of her caftan and pulled out a small, flat object. It looked rather like a butterfly, stamped out of a sheet of thin, dark, rainbow-colored metal. She held it up between them where he could see it. 

“This is an interesting little device called a _nakia_ , invented by one of my people as a method of ensuring such promises were kept,” she announced. “I’ve seen it work, so I know there aren’t any hidden surprises, like with these stupid bracelets.”  She held up her arm and balefully eyed the device that connected them like a lifeline, preventing them from being separated from each other by time or distance. 

Daniel eyed the intricate, benign-looking framework of the item on her palm. “How does it work?” 

“It’s very simple,” she explained. “There’s a voice-print embedded in its circuitry. I record my promise, thus.”  She held it a little closer to her mouth. “I promise to release you from your bondage to me after we collect the items on my list.” 

She slipped her arm through the bars of his cell. “Now it’s your turn.” She held it out, wagging her hand at him. “Well, go on.” 

He backed up, not trusting her at all.  “You haven’t specified a limit to the fortune you intend to collect, aside from this ‘Crown of Janus’ thing.  That’s a little too vague for me.  No deal.” 

“Oh, come on, Daniel! Stop being a baby,” she chided, frowning at him. “I have a specific goal in mind, and once we reach that, the device will respond and cross it off the list.  It needs your voiceprint to effect completion. Just say you’ll carry out your end of the bargain as well, then I slap this thing on my chest, and we’re done. If I renege, I die. It’s that simple. The device stops my heart. It’s a quick and painless death. I don’t want to suffer, nor do I intend to keep you any longer than absolutely necessary, because I have no intention of dying until I’m very, very old and very, very rich.” 

Daniel backed up some more. 

Vala expelled an impatient breath. She opened the neckline on her gown and applied the _nakia_ to her chest, where it seemed to melt into her skin. “There, is that better? Will you record your half of the promise now?” 

He weighed his options and didn’t see any obvious way out.  “All right,” said Daniel vaguely. 

She waited. She tapped her foot and grabbed onto the bars. “Say the whole thing, Daniel. ‘I, Daniel Jackson, promise to help Vala obtain her treasures—‘” 

“It doesn’t do anything to me?” he asked warily. 

“Do you see more than one of these things?” she shot back, spreading her hands wide to show her empty palms. She pushed her chest closer to the bars. “Just say the words so I can let you out of there.” 

“And if I don’t?”  

“Then the _nakia_ falls off on its own tomorrow morning and nothing happens to me.” 

“Not even a mild electric shock?” 

“Nothing. And you stay in that tiny room with nothing to do until you go mad from boredom, Daniel. That shouldn’t take long at all.” 

The thought of spending even a day without a book to read, pen and paper to record his thoughts, some artifact to study or other entertainment spiked a chill of cold fear through his heart. He approached the bars, tightening his grip on the fur that was his only protection from the cold.  She had him, and he knew it.  He hated her for it. 

“I promise to help you,” he said quickly. 

The _nakia_ began to glow. Vala gasped, clutching at the bars, grimacing. She looked like she was in pain.  

Daniel hurried toward the bars and reached out to her, calling her name in concern. The fur drooped a little on one side, exposing fully half his chest. The alien device shot out a beam of rainbow-colored light, slamming into Daniel’s chest and knocking him backward. He staggered, watching in horror as an identical pattern began to etch itself into his skin.  

“Oh, shit,” he gasped, staring down at himself.  

The light faded, and the emblem on his chest cooled quickly.  He lifted his gaze from his chest to her smug, triumphant grin. 

“Gotcha,” she murmured happily, and winked at him. 

Daniel snapped. Reason fled. He rushed the bars, dropping the pelt and grabbing at her with both hands as she danced away on nimble toes. 

“You lying _bitch_!” he roared. “Get over here!  I’ll tear your throat out!” He growled, clawing at her as far as his arms would reach, trying to force his body sideways between the bars to get just an inch more distance. 

Vala laughed, remaining just past the ends of his fingertips. “Oh, Daniel! You don’t know the half of it.” She waggled her eyebrows at him, grinning like an imp.   

He gritted his teeth and whipped around, gathering the cover around himself again, fuming and muttering curses under his breath in several languages. 

From her pocket, she pulled a small remote control and unlocked the cell door with a single push of a button.  

He whirled around at the sound and stared at the open doorway, and the bitch-goddess scoffing at him from the other side. He’d probably be safer if he just stayed in captivity, but his mind was already searching for a way out of this latest mess into which she’d hauled him. 

“Looks like we’re stuck with each other,” she teased lightly. “You keep your half of the bargain, or you die, too. Honor among thieves, and all that.” She waved a dismissive hand in the air. 

“And when we’re done, I’m going to take _great_ pleasure in killing you with my own two hands,” he growled, glowering. 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she teased brightly, flipping her hair back over her shoulder flirtatiously. “Besides, you can’t do anything to me as long as we’ve got this stupid umbilicus stretching between us.”  She shook her arm, making the _kor’mak_ bracelet around her wrist jiggle slightly.   

“Come on. Let’s get you out of that caveman garb and into something a bit more stylish.”  She quirked a grin at him, cocked an eyebrow, mischief twinkling in her dark eyes.  “Although that outfit does have its charm.”   

Frowning so deeply his facial muscles hurt, Daniel stomped after her, out of the “guest” wing of the house, contemplating the life of crime he’d just signed on to complete. Righteous indignation warred with fear and fury inside him, but already he was putting every available resource into finding a way out of the trap she’d so neatly set for him. 

* * *

 

Vala showed him to a bathroom with a small fireplace to take the chill off, and gave him some privacy while he freshened up.  A bath had already been drawn for him and he soaked up the blissful warmth, wrapping up afterward in a thick black robe that went down to his ankles, slipping on a pair of thick stretchy socks to ward off the chill from the stone floor. He wandered through the house, searching for the women and investigating his accommodations until he found himself in a small living area in the lower corner of the house, just above a narrow street, barely more than a flagstone path.   

Mazaheri’s home was rather small, built on several levels on the face of a cliff.  From the balcony outside her living room, through clouds of his warm breath in the frigid air, he could see that the entire city was terraced along the steep slope.  Narrow tracks in front of buildings traversed in switchbacks down the face of the mountain, finally flattening out in a green meadow cut by a rushing, many-branched stream far below them.  The grassy area winked like a green jewel set in a network of fine silver.  

The architecture of the city was a jumble of everything: simple adobe huts nearby to grand castles off in the distance; ancient Egyptian limestone just up the slope, to neo-modern glass and steel further down.  It seemed every culture and period of human history was represented by at least one building, some of similar types clustered together into neighborhoods nestling up against something completely different.  He’d never seen anything like it in all his explorations. Part of Daniel was itching to go out and explore, but first he needed his clothes. 

Vala returned and led Daniel into a large, airy room on the street side of the house, the front of which was covered by a heavy curtain moving in the wind. The space was heated by a large, open fireplace set into the back wall. Along the other walls were bolts of an incredible array of fabrics in every imaginable color and pattern.  Racks of finished clothing stood in neat rows in the middle of the room, leaving just enough space for shoppers to browse casually among ready-made items or study the bolts of cloth to choose something more unique.  

Mazaheri sat working at a table near the entrance.  She smiled when she saw him enter the shop room. “Greetings, Doctor Jackson. I hope you’re feeling refreshed.” 

“Yes, thank you,” he returned pleasantly, smiling back at her. 

Daniel glanced around, but didn’t see his BDUs anywhere.  “Where are my clothes?” he murmured to his new partner, frowning at her as he leaned closer. 

Vala’s dark blue eyes twinkled at him.  “Mazaheri took them apart to get your measurements,” she told him gaily.  “You won’t be able to wear those ugly things in most of the places we’re going, anyway.  She’s making you a wardrobe to help you blend in with the natives.  As much as you _can_ blend in, anyway.” 

He glowered at her, instantly suspicious.  “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She chuckled and didn’t answer.  “Here, these are for you.”  Vala strolled over to a table where Mazaheri sat, her nimble fingers working a needle and thread along the cuff of a black tunic.   

The old woman’s eyes carried a glint of gentle humor, and she smiled at the garment she was making. 

Vala handed him a thick stack of material in royal blue and black, offering her own smile.  “These will suit you much better than those awful BDUs.  That does stand for Boring, Dreadful Uniforms, right?” 

“ _Battle Dress_ Uniforms,” he corrected, glaring at her and tucking the stack beneath one arm. He pulled the black robe tighter about him.  “Where are my boots?” 

“Oh, those tacky things won’t do,” Vala announced with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

Mazaheri grinned and nodded in agreement.  “Under the table, dear,” she told him, nodding downward.  “I believe those will be your size. I traded your old ones to a cobbler friend.”  She stilled her needle for a moment and reached across the table to a folded square of charcoal gray cloth shot with fine white filaments.  “This is also for you, Daniel.  You’ll need a cloak to keep out the cold.” 

He reached for the boots, smiled as he thanked her, and promised to return the cloak once he was dressed.  He carried the clothes back to his cell, propping the barred door open, and secreted himself behind the folding screen to put on his new outfit.  He regretted having to go commando, especially since he’d been given black leggings that fit so closely they revealed everything he had, his personal bits barely covered by the skirt of the blue tunic.  The boots were tall, coming halfway up his thighs, then folding down almost to his knees in a wide cuff.   

Being dressed made him feel better, and the material was soft and warm.  He returned to Mazaheri’s shop-room, taking note of the look of surprise on Vala’s face as she examined the cloak Mazaheri had made for him.  A white fur collar lay at the base of the hood, and Vala petted it.   

“How come _he_ got this, and I didn’t?” she demanded softly, leaning close to their hostess. 

Mazaheri merely chuckled and shrugged. “The decision wasn’t mine,” she answered cryptically. “You’ll have to ask the Old One.” 

Vala seemed a little envious, and Daniel found himself right pleased that Mazaheri had apparently made his apparel a little better than Vala’s.   

 _So much for her stature as a goddess in Mazaheri’s eyes,_ he thought smugly. 

He crossed the room and held out his hand for the cloak. 

Vala stroked the fur once more, then reluctantly gave it to him, donning her own cloak – a plain one in bright red with black embroidered trim. 

Daniel put the garment around his shoulders, pleased to note it was also fur-lined on the inside, and fastened the silver catch at his throat.  He lifted the hood and settled the cloth around him, noting how quickly it warmed.  Absently, he stroked the soft white fur over his shoulders, surprised at its apparent weightlessness.  He sniffed at it, finding its scent sweetly floral rather than the musky animal smell he’d been expecting.

“Wow. This is very nice.”  He turned to his hostess and gave her a slight bow and a warm smile. “You do excellent work, Mazaheri. The clothes are beautiful.” 

The old woman laughed brightly, obviously pleased with his compliment. “Oh, no wonder Vala’s so taken with you! If I were forty years younger…”  She shook her head, glancing between them, her face creased in a wide grin, golden eyes twinkling. “You’re quite welcome, Doctor Jackson. I hope you’ll enjoy them.” 

“Come with me,” Vala told him, giving his shoulder a little push.  She bowed to Mazaheri.  “We thank you, old friend.  Don’t wait up for us tonight.  My Daniel has much to see.” 

The old woman rose, bowed to her, and returned to her seat, resuming work on another garment. 

“I’ll take good care of my clothes,” Daniel added hurriedly.  “The cloak is especially warm.”  He smiled at her, and then Vala was tugging him away by the wrist. 

He jerked out of her grasp, glowered at her again, and followed her outside, through the curtained front of Mazaheri’s shop. The air was frosty cold but clear. Their breath made little clouds, and crystals of frost glittered in the shady spots on the ground.   

Daniel wished for a pair of gloves, tucking his hands beneath his armpits to keep them warm. Vala didn’t even glance at him as she produced gloves for each of them from somewhere inside her cloak. He hurried to put them on as Vala started down the narrow path outside the shop.   

He turned to get a look at the house from the street, memorizing its appearance so he could find it again.  The exterior of the cloth wall looked like a movie screen, with the images of completed fashions and various fabrics in an ever-changing parade of images flowing across its surface. That was some _serious_ technology; he hadn’t expected that from the inside of the house, and wondered what else this planet might have in store. 

“Advertising?” he asked, thoroughly surprised. 

“Exactly,” she answered.  “The display runs only as long as she’s open for business.  It goes dark when the shop is closed.” 

“Wow.” 

He glanced around at the various shops they passed, wandering down the steep track toward what appeared to be a marketplace well below them.  They passed various clothing shops, places where cooking utensils and tools could be had. There were shops where weavers, woodworkers, smiths, armorers and jewelers plied their various trades.  Daniel noted that Vala cast longing glances as they passed some of the shops with their glassed-in fronts, but she didn’t tarry. 

“Not many people know about Rimpau,” she admitted as they walked.  “It’s a jealously guarded secret, and not everyone who comes here is allowed to return.” She hesitated, her expression suddenly serious. “And not everyone who comes here is allowed to _leave_.” 

“What’s so special about it?”  Daniel’s mind was spinning, classifying the architecture of each building they passed, the clothing styles of each person they met on the path, placing everyone and everything into niches from the earliest recorded civilizations to some that seemed completely alien.  This was seemingly a place without time, where past and future merged into one continuous present.  It was intoxicating!  He thought he could live the rest of his life here and never have enough time to study all of it. Adventure and discovery waited around every corner. 

Still, Vala knew secrets about this amazing city, and he was dying to learn them himself. She promised to be an excellent guide.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed already that there are people here from many of the worlds you’ve already visited,” she told him, gesturing toward a Minoan couple from the Land of Light conversing with a handful of Cimmerian Vikings.  Standing with them was a wizened old man in the middle of the group dressed in Abydonian robes, who appeared to be one of the few survivors of that destroyed world. 

“This is the marketplace of the galaxy, Daniel; the only place I know of where one need _never_ fear for their lives, and where every deal is an honest one.  Most of the people you’ll find here are thieves, murderers and mercenaries wanted on a dozen worlds, but here every man’s word is his bond, because _none_ dares risk the wrath of Rimpau.” 

Daniel’s head turned right and left, scanning for landmarks he could use to find his way around.  The city was a maze, and he could imagine himself easily getting lost if he weren’t paying attention.  Houses and shops were narrow, stacked up on top of and closely beside one another, as if there had been no attempt at city planning, every building constructed on a whim. 

“Is that the name of the city or the planet?” he asked, barely paying attention, his mind too busy trying to take in everything, including the wisps of her conversation. 

“Both,” she told him.   

“I don’t get it,” he challenged.  “Who does the enforcing?  How can anyone be _assured_ of their safety, or the honesty of others?  How can the city demand it?” 

Vala’s dark eyes were filled with secrets.  “You’ll see,” she answered enigmatically.  “Right now, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

He sneered at her.  “Magic, I suppose?” 

She smiled at him, but there was a trace of sadness in it.  She seemed to want him to trust her, but he’d learned by previous experience not to do that.  “No, Daniel.  Something that will make you question what you know about the universe.  You aren’t ready for it yet.” 

He snorted slightly, insulted by her lack of faith in his intellect, but let the subject drop for the moment. 

They passed by a curved, pink granite wall, filling the space between a knife and sword shop and a pottery shed.  Vala paused and reached into a bowl-like depression surrounded by those weird white vines that seemed to be everywhere.  From the bowl, she withdrew two small, azure fruits, covered with soft white fuzz.  “These are found only here on this world, Daniel.  Have a taste. They’re the rarest delicacy in the galaxy.” 

He shot her a wary glance.  “And they’re available free of charge to anyone who wants them?” 

“Only to those who come to Rimpau as an invited guest,” she corrected.  “The fruits aren’t to be taken off world. Visitors learn better than to even try to smuggle them off.”  She bit into one, her white teeth making quick work of the juicy, seedless delight.  Vala dabbed at her chin delicately with her red cloak.  “Just don’t eat too many of them, or you’ll be sick.  They’re quite rich. Highly nutritious.” 

Daniel took the proffered fruit and sniffed it.  The scent of roses and cotton candy made his mouth water, and he carefully took a test nibble.  It was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten, and he took a step toward the bowl to look for more. 

Vala put out her hand to stop him.  “That’s all for now,” she told him.  “This is your ticket back, should you wish to return here without me.  The Eye of Rimpau remains closed to all but those who have been here before. Incoming wormholes are scanned for the signature of the fruit, and those without it aren’t allowed to enter, rather like the iris on your Stargate at the SGC. The only way in is as a guest of someone who’s been here with permission to return.” 

“The Eye of Rimpau?” 

She started off down the path again, towing him along, her arm linked in his.  “Iris, eye; same thing. Since I’ve been here before, I was able to bring you with me.  Now you’re free to come here whenever you like.  Just remember to indulge your appetite for the fruits regularly each time you’re here.”  She pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.  “Here are the glyphs and dialing sequence.” 

Daniel took a moment to memorize the address and stuffed the paper into the waistband of his leggings.  

The scent of roasting meat, perfumes and spices announced their arrival at the outskirts of the marketplace.  People crowded in closer as the path became less steep and the streets widened.  Daniel couldn’t help looking around, not wanting to miss anything, excited by the wonder and variety of this place.   

He spotted the Goa’uld, Zipacna, accompanied only by a pair of Jaffa bodyguards. Daniel bristled but kept quiet, not taking his eyes off the alien.  No misplaced air of godhood accompanied the sleazy underlord here; he seemed rather ordinary, in fact, and spoke with the slightest touch of courtesy to a vendor in one of the stalls.  When his bargain was made, Zipacna paid for the jewelry personally and went on his way with his escorts.   

Daniel was stunned by the exchange.  “I’m _very_ interested in how the peace is kept here.”  He turned to Vala for an explanation.  “It can’t just be the honor system, because some people,” he nodded toward the departing Goa’uld and his servants, “have no honor.  C’mon!  Give me a chance.  Bet I understand just fine.” 

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.  Cocking her head, she agreed, “All right, Daniel,” Vala told him.  “Let’s see how open-minded you really are.”   

She gestured around them, pointing out the white vines that traveled up the walls of every shop and dwelling.  “See those? They’re the sensory material of Rimpau.  There’s no place on this world where she isn’t aware of everything that happens.  That’s why there’s no crime here, because Rimpau is judge, jury, and, when necessary, executioner.”  She reached out to stroke the nearest tendrils climbing up a stone wall.  “This planet is alive, Daniel.  Rimpau is a sentient being, watching the story of all our lives while we’re here with her.  If anyone intentionally harms another person, Rimpau bears witness.  If anyone _dares_ cheat another, Rimpau will know, and her wrath is a terrible thing.  She’s not very forgiving.” 

“She?” 

Vala chuckled.  “Yes, Daniel. Rimpau is female.” 

He tried to wrap his mind around the notion of a planet-sized creature, one with its own Stargate.  The thought made him dizzy, and while he wanted to believe Vala because the concept was so fascinating, he dared not – at least, not completely. He gave her a roll of the eyes and shook his head. 

“Yeah, right.  That’s an interesting idea, but I’ll wait for the truth.  Maybe I can get it from Mazaheri.” 

Vala gestured with an open hand toward a tavern doorway, accepting his disbelief without argument.  “Shall we?”  Without waiting for a reply, she headed inside the simple stone hut. 

For a moment, Daniel stood alone in a sea of strangers.  Still trying to rationalize this latest tale of hers, he strolled into the tavern, his nose instantly assailed with the scents of a variety of fermented beverages and cooking food. At a rough-hewn stone table toward the back, he spied Vala’s red cloak and made his way toward her.  

As he arrived, a young man with whom she had been talking rose and stalked off, giving Daniel a fierce glare.   

“Who was that?” Daniel asked as he sat down in the vacant chair across from Vala. 

“Someone who carries a great deal of anger, and rightly so.  His are an unfortunate people.  They’re called Arisians, and they’ve been slaves of the Goa’uld for generations.” 

Daniel glanced back at the table just in time to see Vala cover a small blue object with her hand, pull it off the table and secret it in her robes.  

“What are you hiding?” he demanded. 

“None of your business,” she returned stiffly.  “Did you enjoy your tour?” 

“Very much, thank you,” he answered politely.  “I don’t suppose you know how we might go about getting a meal here, would you?  What’s the local currency?” 

“I have enough to get by,” said Vala.  She glanced at a slender young man dressed in a well-padded tunic fitted tightly to his chest, his midriff bare and a jewel winking in his navel.  He looked to be in his very early twenties or late teens.  “Kitsos, we’re thirsty,” she called to him. 

The blond youth smiled and came to their table.  “Vala, it’s a pleasure, as always,” he greeted her warmly.  He bent down and kissed her cheek, and she patted the hand he placed lightly on her shoulder.  Glancing at Daniel, he offered a slight bow, then addressed Vala again.  “Whatever you want is on the house, Sister.”   

Daniel raised his eyebrows in question, since there was absolutely no family resemblance between them.  Where she was dark, he was fair.  She was tall and slender; he was more muscular, but hardly manly.  In fact, the more Daniel studied him, the less certain he was that this youth was male.  He was pretty in an almost feminine way, and wore his hair long around his face and shoulders. Even his voice was androgynous, soft and sibilant, neither deep nor high-pitched, mellifluous and pleasant to the ear. 

He gazed up into penetrating blue eyes now measuring him just as closely.   

“What can I get for _you_ , honey?” the server asked with obvious delight. 

“Kitsos, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, lately of the First World,” Vala stated formally.  “Daniel, this is Kitsos.  He belongs to that dangerous-looking fellow behind the bar, so be careful what you say to my darling boy.  No flirting allowed.”  She grinned and winked at Daniel. 

Her use of the male noun gave Daniel a direction for his thoughts, and he glanced over at the bartender.  

That guy looked more like he might be related to Vala, with chestnut brown hair and dark eyes, but tall like Jack, and with a similar lean but muscular build.  The bartender was an attractive man, but surveyed the room with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.  Daniel got the sense that the man could do quite a bit of damage, if he wanted. 

Daniel dragged his gaze back to the waiter, extending his hand in friendship.  “Pleased to meet you, Kitsos.  I’ve apparently been brought here to line Vala’s pockets.  She made me a deal I _literally_ couldn’t refuse.”  He turned to look daggers at his hostess, scratching at the butterfly device beneath his tunic that now felt as if it were part of his chest. 

“My fortune is always foremost in my mind,” she assured him glibly. 

Kitsos chuckled.  “And your money’s no good here, Vala.  Save it for something worthwhile.” 

“Like a tiara?” Daniel suggested, his brows tugging down into a frown. 

He glanced up at Kitsos.  “You called Vala ‘sister.’  Do you know anything about her, who she really is?  Where she comes from, that sort of thing? I seem to have a little trouble separating truth from lies with her.” 

A glance passed between Kitsos and Vala, and the youth’s expression smoothed into something carefully neutral.  “I met her here about a year ago.  She’s beautiful, isn’t she?  But not my type.”  He broke into a broad smile, revealing perfect white teeth and big dimples.  “She’s fun, though. You’ll have to give her that.” 

“Oh, she’s a hoot,” Daniel agreed sourly. “What do people drink around here?  I feel like tying one on.” 

“Tying one what onto what?” asked Kitsos, blinking innocently. 

“Getting drunk,” Daniel explained. 

“Ah.”  Kitsos nodded, a slow smile spreading to his eyes.  “I know just the thing.  Are you hungry?” 

“I am,” Vala told him.  “Daniel had a taste of Mazaheri’s cooking earlier, so he might not be.” 

“Well, if he’s going to drink the Blue, he’s going to have to eat a little something first.” 

Vala’s eyes widened as she stared up at Kitsos.  “The _Blue_?  Don’t you think he should work up to that?” 

“What’s the Blue?” asked Daniel. 

Kitsos shrugged.  “Well, if he really wants to forget himself for a little while, the Blue is just the thing.” He turned to Daniel to explain. “It’s made from the fermented fruit of Rimpau. Most potent brew there is. Sometimes just a whiff is enough to intoxicate.” 

“You’ll have to help me get him home if he has any of that,” said Vala to the waiter.  “What time are you getting off?” 

Daniel was starting to feel a little alarmed.  “Maybe I should wait on this Blue thing.  What else have you got that gives a nice buzz?” 

With a smile, Kitsos left them and returned to the bar to place their order.  The bartender’s expression softened as he gave Vala a nod of recognition, then began pouring drinks for them.  The blond brought them back as soon as they were ready, and then disappeared into the kitchen to fetch Vala some food. 

“Bottoms up,” said Vala, lifting her glass toward Daniel. 

“What’s this?” he asked, sniffing the vibrant emerald liquid.  It had a faintly fruity smell with an alcohol bite. He watched Vala knock her glass back and down it in one swallow, then followed suit.  It burned all the way down, making him cough and gasp. 

“We just call it Green,” she answered.  “You should feel it right about… now.” 

He did.  The warmth in his belly went straight to his head, making his senses swim for a moment.  It was rather like an IV Benadryl rush, sudden and potent, but without the sleep-inducing residual effect. He felt quite pleasantly messed up, and decided he liked Green. 

Daniel stood up, intending to go to the bar and order another drink.  He sat right back down and grinned, his head spinning.  “This is a nice ride,” he announced happily, his earlier funk now fading quietly away.  “I think I like it. Order me another one.” 

“Good,” said Vala with a smile.  “One is all you need, Daniel.  Take my word on that.” 

They spent the rest of the evening eating, talking about all sorts of strange things, and stumbling about the city together.  As the sun began to set, they returned to Mizaheri’s house, where Vala parked Daniel in the bed where he’d awakened in that morning.  He didn’t even get his glasses off before closing his eyes. As soon as his lids were lowered, he was asleep. 

_He had just stepped through the Stargate, all alone.  The ‘gate was in a cave lit with blue-green phosphorescence on the cavern walls.  Not far away stood a massive stone chair, white vines growing up out of the floor clinging to it and making a fine, spidery web over the seat.  Beneath that veil sat a woman, only her head and hands extending from the net._

_She was ancient, her hair long and silvery-white, seeming to merge with the vines.  Her lined face was soft and kind, somehow familiar.  As Daniel approached, he realized she looked very much like his mother might have, had she lived.  He was drawn to her and couldn’t help smiling back._

_“Hello,” he said softly, stopping near the foot of the throne. “Do I know you?”_

_“Greetings, Bright One,” the woman said cheerfully.  There was something innately regal about her, though he could see little of her and, aside from her head, she didn’t appear to move._

_“I’m Daniel,” he offered warmly._

_“And I am Rimpau.”_

_That surprised him a little, and he guessed it must have shown on his face._

_“You did not believe Vala, but she spoke truth.”  The old woman lifted a hand from the arm of her chair, glanced down at her body and swept her fingers gracefully toward it.  “This is merely illusion, to give you comfort as we open a dialogue with one another.”_

_Daniel glanced around him, aware of a sense of something not quite right, not quite real.  “Am I…?”_

_“Dreaming?” she finished for him, and nodded.  “Yes. It is only in this state that I can communicate with most who visit me.”  She cocked her head.  “But you are different, my Daniel, and if you listen closely, you will hear me even while waking.  You are one of the Ancient ones.”_

_Intuition kicked in.  “Not anymore.  I didn’t believe in the same things they did.”_

_“You are still an advanced being,” she added with certainty, “and a man of action. Your passions burn brightly; sometimes too much so.”  She chuckled.  “I, however, do not see this as a fault, but a virtue.”_

_“Thank you, I think,” he responded uncertainly.  He liked her, and it was obvious that she liked him, too.  “So, you’re really a planet?  A sentient planet?”_

_“I am alive, aware of myself and all those who live upon me,” she answered simply, “but I do not think you can fully understand the whole of what I am, not while you are in mortal form.”_

_Nodding, Daniel agreed.  “I’m sure you’re right.”  He shifted forward, intending to squat down into a more comfortable position, but just as he started to move, she rose from her chair, her webbed gown moving with her, detaching and reattaching to the ground as she stood and stepped away. He straightened and held out a hand to help her._

_“Please come with me, Bright One.”  She gestured toward the mouth of the cave and walked out with him._

_The city lay below them, terraced in a maze of streets and buildings.  It was just past dawn in the dream, and the buildings on the higher slopes of the mountain were painted in a rosy glow, those farther down the mountain still cast in blue and purple shadows.  People were moving about, opening shops and running errands, starting their day._

_“You will need a place of your own, where you can find peace,” Rimpau told him, gesturing toward the city.  “You will not be happy for long in Mazaheri’s little home.  Where would you like your dwelling?”_

_His brows twitched downward, and he noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses.  He never wore glasses in his dreams.  “Um, I’m not sure what you mean.  I don’t think we’re planning to be here long.  Vala has—“_

_He glanced down at his chest and saw the butterfly device glistening like a liquid tattoo on his body._

_“I know Vala’s plans,” Rimpau assured him.  “You will be leaving soon, this is true; but you will return.  For as long as you are Vala’s hunter, you will live here, between your searches on other worlds.  You will need your own space, with a place for your books.  Please choose one that suits you.” She gestured toward the city, sweeping all around them._

_He was dreaming, after all, so he decided to just go with the idea.  “I don’t have any books at the moment, but okay.”  He stepped a little farther out of the mouth of the cave, glancing around for an empty spot.  There weren’t many in the city below; available space was higher up the mountainside, where the snow never melted._

_Nearby, nestled into a shallow crevice in the mountain, a single small house stood alone.  The path to its doorway curled down the slope, passing the mouth of the cave.  It looked private and charming, and as he watched, he saw two people step out onto the stone porch.  He recognized them as the blond waiter and the bartender from the tavern where Vala had taken him earlier._

_It barely registered that they were too far away for him to actually recognize them. In his dream, he could see them clearly, regardless of the distance. “That looks like a nice place,” Daniel observed, nodding toward the crevice.  “Maybe something in their neighborhood.”_

_Rimpau lifted her hands and little white sparkles appeared in mounds in her palms.  “Show me,” she urged him.  “Build your house, Daniel.”  She moved her hands apart and the white sparkles remained hanging in the air, like a pile of floating snow._

_Tentatively, he reached out and touched the stuff.  It molded around the tip of his finger like mashed potatoes, cool and warm all at the same time.  He spread the substance out horizontally and gave some thought to what he’d need for living space, drawing out a floor plan on the flat surface.  He started to get into it, forming the sparkly flakes into upright walls with windows.  His library had shelves that filled with tiny books with the power of a thought.  He built fixtures and furniture, and almost as an afterthought, he pushed the bedroom floor out and made himself a beautiful curved balcony where he could enjoy the first morning light from his bed._

_When he finished, he felt weary but satisfied, as if he had accomplished a great deal in a brief period of time._

_He’d had fun, and thanked Rimpau for it._

_She bowed to him, took the sculpture and blew on it.  The design floated out and away, curving around the side of the cave’s opening, heading for the other residence on the mountainside.  It was a trick of perspective, but instead of getting smaller as it moved farther away, it didn’t change much in size.  When it settled into place on the mountain just above the other house, it looked full-sized._

_Daniel saw the slope alter, steep curved steps seeming to carve themselves out of the rock leading from his new front door to the path below, joining the walkway from the couple’s home down into the city.  His house was directly above theirs, his balcony overshadowing their front entry._

_“That looks great, but won’t the neighbors be upset with that arrangement?” he asked hesitantly.  “I might be, if I had that nice a spot and suddenly had a house set on top of mine.”_

_“It will be a good arrangement,” Rimpau promised.  “You will become very important to both of them, Daniel.  It is your destiny.”_

_“Kitsos seems nice. I’m not so sure about his boyfriend, though.”_

_“Kitsos must be protected,” she told him, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.  “That one is sacred and rare in the universe, and Constant is his protector.”_

_“Constant?”_

_“That is the name of the one whom the Gahdin one loves.”_

_“Oh?” Daniel was instantly intrigued. He wanted to know more. “What’s a Gahdin?”_

_Rimpau took his hand in hers, and they were warm and soft.  “Kitsos is as much female as male, Daniel; able to father children with others and yet bear them himself.  You must tell no one this secret, for there are those who would destroy him, if they knew what he is. His companion watches over him, to keep him safe, for when he is able to return to his people.”_

_That explained that androgynous air Daniel had sensed when he’d first met the youth. “Thank you for your confidence, Rimpau,” he said quietly.  “I promise I’ll keep this to myself.”_

_He smiled at her.  “I guess you really do know everyone’s secrets here, don’t you?”_

_“I see everything, hear everything,” she agreed, “but I do not know all.”  The old woman smiled sadly.  “I cannot plumb the depths of the hearts and souls of those who visit me, unless they wish to share.  Sometimes, in dreams, they do, but not always.”_

_A thought occurred to Daniel, and he asked, “What about Vala?  What can you tell me about her?  I don’t know where she comes from, who her people are, or anything about her, really.  She tells me one thing, then contradicts it with something else.  I can never tell when she’s lying to try to get me to do something, or telling the truth.”_

_Rimpau let go of him and reached up with one hand, stroking it through his hair, as his mother used to do when he was a boy.  Her voice was sad as she answered, “You will have your answers soon enough, child.  The Crown of Janus never lies.”_

_“You know about that?”  He was surprised again.  “You don’t approve of stealing, but it’s okay as long as it’s done off-world?”_

_“I was the one who persuaded Vala to seek it,” Rimpau admitted.  “It is part of her destiny, Daniel, and also of yours.  You will both need what it offers to be prepared for what is to come.”_

_She stepped back, floating away from him into the depths of the cave._

_He couldn’t make his feet move to follow her._

_“Now you must awaken,” she sighed, and her voice was the wind, ruffling his hair, making his clothes flap around him.  “Choose the past, Daniel.  It is how you understand.” _

He opened his eyes, the dream fresh in his mind, vivid and perfect in every detail.  Daniel sat up on his bed, his tunic and boots discarded on the floor, but he was still dressed in his leggings beneath the fur pelts. Aside from a faintly disoriented sensation, he had no hangover, and for that he was thankful.  

Reluctantly, he put his bare feet on the cold floor and hurried to his bathroom.  When he was done there, he washed, dressed quickly and threw his cloak around himself, taking another look around the cell.  The vines were everywhere, thoroughly twined in his bed, forming a cushiony mat beneath the furs on which he slept.  

“Good morning, Rimpau,” he murmured as he dropped the furs back into place, wondering if he had completely lost his mind, or if the drink he’d had the previous night had made him hallucinate. 

No answer came to his greeting, and he chuckled at himself, hurrying off to see what Mazaheri was serving for breakfast, and how soon Vala wanted to get this show on the road.  He wanted to fulfill his bargain and get home as quickly as possible, and to do that, he’d need information.  To be properly prepared, Vala had better provide him with some sort of reference library, because he couldn’t possibly remember everything he needed to get the job done.  She was going to have to find him reference books. 

That, he thought, would be a most enjoyable thing to tell her, because the books he needed were in his office at the SGC, and he had no way to get them. 

He was going to enjoy watching her figure that one out. 

* * *

 

“You won’t _need_ your books,” Vala insisted yet again.  “You’re fluent in Goa’uld.  There’s no mystery here.  I’ve heard descriptions of the place from those who’ve been there.  It’s a big, deserted old temple.  We just have to find this crown and get back to Rimpau, so I can sell it.” 

She tugged on his arm, trying to lead him up the winding street, toward the mouth of the cave that he now knew housed this planet’s Stargate.   

He resisted, planting his feet firmly on the flagstones.  “I need to do _research_ , Vala,” he snarled back. “I always study before missions to try to be prepared for whatever might be waiting for us when we get there.  There hasn’t been any preparation for this.  We don’t even know if the ‘gate on the other side is still working!” 

“It is, and you’re going to have to trust me on that,” she argued. “Now, come on!”  She jerked on his arm to get him started. 

“You get me killed, and I promise I’ll haunt you forever,” he growled, jerking his arm free of her grasp and stomping along beside her.  “What do you know about this place?  Whose temple is it?” 

“I thought that would be obvious,” she returned, cocking a dark eyebrow at him. “ _Crown_ of Janus.  _Temple_ of Janus.  You do know who he was, don’t you?” 

Daniel sighed. “Etruscan and Roman god of doorways, entrances, gates, and beginnings.  That’s what makes me nervous about this trip, Vala.  If he’s the ‘god of gates,’ that would include Stargates, by default.  Does that mean the ‘gate at his temple is special, maybe rigged differently?  If we go mucking around in his temple, there’s no telling what we might set off. I _need_ to study up on him!  I need my _books_.  Not being prepared could get us trapped or dead, and I’m not looking forward to being dead again, I have to tell you.”  He hesitated, casting her a sideways glance.  “In spite of what Rimpau said.” 

Vala didn’t stop walking, nodding as if she had expected this, amusement in her sapphire eyes.  “So, you had the dream last night?” 

“ _The_ dream?” 

She nodded.  “Everyone has it, their first time here.  It’s where Rimpau lays down the rules and shows people what will happen if they cheat, steal, or kill while they’re here.”  She shuddered. “Not a pretty death, I must say.” 

He frowned.  “I didn’t see any of that.” 

She turned toward him, one hand on his chest to stop him as she stepped in front of him, dark brows drawing together in unhappy surprise.  “You didn’t?  What _did_ she tell you?” 

Daniel tipped his head back, gazing down his nose at her in suspicion.  “She hinted that you weren’t as bad as I think you are.” 

Vala smiled, puffing up with pride, dropping her hands to her hips.  “Yes.  She likes me.  What else?” 

Clearing his throat, Daniel glanced away, suddenly uncomfortable.  “She said it was my destiny to find the crown for you.  She called me your _hunter_.” 

Her head cocked, and her smile lifted higher on one side. “I rather like that.  My _hunter_.  Come along, then, Hunter.  We have treasure to sniff out.” 

She started off again, reaching back to grasp the sleeve of his tunic and haul him along the uphill path.  “If she’s told you you’re supposed to be doing this, then you can consider it quite literally written in stone.  Rimpau is never wrong about these things.” 

As they approached the mouth of the cave, Daniel glanced to the left at the slope where Kitsos and the bartender lived.  The mountainside looked different from his dream, the landscape around the front of the house now filled with small rocks.  The pitched roof of the house was flattened now, and as Daniel watched, he saw the flat roof push outward, extending over the front entrance in a smooth, curved protrusion in the exact shape of the balcony he had designed in his dream. 

He stood still, watching in amazement as stone walls began to rise into place, and the cliff face began to dimple and form into steps leading up to what would be Daniel’s front door. 

“What are you looking at, Daniel?” Vala inquired, gazing off toward the slowly forming construction.  “Oh.  Rimpau is building someone a new home.  I wonder whose it is?” 

“Mine,” he answered breathlessly, hardly able to believe his eyes.  Rimpau wasn’t exactly _building_ the dwelling place as much as she was _growing_ it out of her surface. 

Daniel looked away, directing his gaze into the tunnel, glowing blue-green in the depths of the cave.  His mind was numb, unable to fully comprehend the idea of what he’d just seen.  All thought processes screeched to a halt as he walked into the cave, staring straight ahead, stopping beside the throne set behind the DHD, facing the Stargate.  

He glanced into the chair nervously, a little relieved to find it empty. 

Vala rushed up to him.  “What do you mean, that’s _your_ house?” she demanded.  “We’re staying with Mazaheri.” 

“Apparently Rimpau wants me up there with Kitsos and Constant.”   

Vala’s eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  “Did you _ask_ for your own place?” 

“No.”  Daniel shook his head.  “She told me I’d need a place for my library, where I can relax and rest between these heists you’ve scheduled for me.”  He grinned at her, his faculties clicking back on as the awe of Rimpau’s gift lost a little of its hold on him.  “Which means, you owe me _books_ , and _lots_ of them.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at her, then watched her step up to the DHD and dial their destination, taking care to memorize the glyphs and the order in which she pressed them.  The ‘gate activated, the event horizon stabilized, and she glared at him as she fell into step beside him, walking into the shimmering surface and out on another world. 

Daniel stood perfectly still, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and searching all around the huge structure.  “I’ve never seen anything like this,” he breathed in wonder.   

Even Vala was a little startled, motionless beside him as she surveyed the temple as well. 

The section of floor where they stood was on the lowest level of a temple that appeared to go on in all directions, as far as the eye could see.  Terraces of stone rose all around them, each supporting tall Roman columns holding up individual sections of roof, some touching other roofs, others with spaces between to allow sunlight to penetrate.  The temple was built of mostly white stone, and all around the columns bright red vines curled and twisted round and round.  In patches of sunlight, pale purple and white blossoms hung in bunches like wisteria. 

Slanting beams of golden sunlight cut through the gloom, brightly illuminating the interior in places.  To the right, a ladder led up to a platform straight above them, suspended from the ceiling.  That would give an excellent view of the temple complex around the Stargate, so Daniel started to climb up for a look. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Vala asked him.  She pointed to a mosaic design on the floor, set beneath the Stargate’s base and extending in a slow curve in a colorful red vine graphic.  “This is the path to the crown.” 

“How do you _know_ that?” he asked over his shoulder, mounting the rungs. 

“Others have been here before us, Daniel,” she challenged.  “They’ve all said—“ 

“Did they make it to the crown?” he shot back. 

“Well, no…” 

“Then we’re doing this my way.”  He climbed all the way to the top, looking down on what he could see of the complex.  The mosaic vine trailed away in what looked like a big figure-eight, with the Stargate sitting on the crossing point of the loops.  Parts of the mosaic disappeared for small spaces as the levels changed and passed through doorways, but overall, it appeared that Vala’s suggestion had some merit.  The design had a purpose; he just wasn’t sure yet if it was trail or trap. 

Glancing around, he scanned for any writing that might help him, thinking as he turned in a circle, trying to recall everything he knew about Janus from Earth mythology.  “Beginnings and endings,” he mused softly, reciting the litany of provenance for this particular ancient deity, “gates, doorways, entrances.  Beloved of Cardea, goddess of thresholds and door-pivots.  Husband of Jana, queen of secrets.  Father of the Twelve, god of the new year.” 

He glanced down at Vala below him, standing near the DHD, arms crossed and impatiently tapping her foot.  She started to wander, stepping up off the first terrace on which the Stargate sat, onto a square with no mosaic vines.  The moment both feet were on the new level, it began to move, smoothly and silently, rising upward into the air. 

Startled, Vala leaped back onto the Stargate platform and glanced up at Daniel with worried eyes.  The platform stopped moving as soon as she dismounted it.  “They never told me about _that_ ,” she called breathlessly to him. 

Daniel’s eyes widened as he gazed around them, his heart skipping a beat.  “Fuck _me!”_ he breathed in shock. 

Vala’s misstep seemed to have an effect on the whole place, every terrace rising or sinking except for the viewing platform on which he stood, and those that bore the mosaic. 

He didn’t know how far the terraces would go, maybe crushing whoever stood on them against the ceilings or dropping down into God-knew-what dark terrors below them. 

“Try another one,” he suggested, needing proof for his theory, “but if it moves, get right back where you are.” 

“ _You_ try it,” she snapped. 

She was right; it was too dangerous.  

“Hold on, I’ll be right down.”  He hurried back down the ladder to the Stargate platform and towed her over to the nearest terrace.  “Look, I’m gonna hold onto your hands in case it drops suddenly, so I can pull you back.  You’re lighter on your feet than I am, so you have to be the one to try this, Vala.” 

“ _Fuck_ you!”  She crossed her arms tightly over her black leather bustier, not about to budge. 

He put his hands on his hips.  “Okay, then you get to haul _my_ ass back here if the floor drops out from under me.  Would you like that better, since I weigh about eighty pounds more than you do?” 

Her glare could have killed a more faint-hearted soul.  She stalked over to another section of the building and turned to face him.  He held out his hands; she latched onto his wrists with a death grip of her own, and stepped backward onto the slightly higher level. 

It dropped quickly, disappearing into the black depths below them, and Daniel felt Vala’s full weight yank on his shoulders, nearly toppling them both over the edge.  He jerked backward, falling on his butt, legs splayed out on either side of Vala’s shoulders.  Leaning back, he managed to draw her upward on her belly to the steady, solid base beneath them. 

“Okay,” he huffed, slightly breathless from the exertion.  “That pretty much verifies that we stay on the path.”  He glanced around them. 

“Thank you,” she growled irritably, pushing up to hands and knees, and then to her feet.  “Brilliant deduction, Daniel.  Remind me again why I brought you along?” 

“Shut up,” he groused back.  “This isn’t over yet.” 

He looked down at the vine mosaic, remembering the view from on top.  “The number eight has to be significant,” he murmured, thinking out loud. He shook his head.  Pieces were not coming together.  He hated being blind like this, depending only on what he already knew, without time for advance preparation. 

“Eight?” Vala asked, dusting herself off.  It was warm in the room, so she pushed her cloak back from her shoulders and took it off, leaving it in a neatly folded pile on top of the DHD.  “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“That’s what the design on the floor makes,” Daniel told her. “Two loops under the Stargate.  The number eight.” 

She shrugged.  “Let’s just _go_ , Daniel. Follow the path or go back to Rimpau empty-handed; your choice.  Otherwise, we could just be stuck here forever by your damned indecision.” 

 _Forever._  

“Of course!” he crowed, throwing his hands up into the air in triumph. “Infinity!  It’s not an eight; it’s an infinity symbol.”  He frowned, his brows pulling down over his eyes.  “Which makes no sense either, because the symbol for infinity has no beginning or end, and if Janus is the god of beginnings and endings…”  He scratched at his face in thought, still puzzling over that notion. 

Vala took his hand and headed for the next platform with the vines.  Cautiously, she stepped onto it, and it remained firmly in place.  After a moment, she let go of him and walked forward hesitantly.  The level didn’t move. 

Daniel followed her, walking from terrace to terrace, moving further away from the Stargate until they came to a circular doorway set into a wall. 

“This looks like a Stargate,” Daniel observed, looking all around it, checking out the carvings on the wall that supported the doorway. There must have been hundreds of small symbols carved into the surface of the pale grayish stone circle set into the matching wall, but Daniel didn’t see any way to access them, no dialer to enter in a specific address. 

“It’s a _doorway_ , Daniel,” Vala corrected dryly.  She started through it. 

He grabbed her arm.  “Wait,” he ordered, his hand sliding down her arm to her wrist.  His fingers circled around her delicate bones, and when he had a good grip, he nodded his assent for her to proceed. 

Suddenly she didn’t look so confident.  Carefully, she eased through the doorway until she stood on the other side, save for her wrist and hand, still safe in Daniel’s possession.  As soon as she had emerged, a fine snowfall began to flutter down from the ceiling. 

Daniel looked through the opening into the next area and spied suspicious lumps, covered by the same white powder.  _He’d seen something like this before_. When he realized what they were, he pulled Vala back through the doorway. The snowfall stopped as soon as she was gone.  

“We can’t go through there,” he told her. 

“Why not?” she demanded, brushing away the flakes that were clinging to her clothes. 

“Because that’s not snow,” he said, pinching up some of it between his fingertips.  “It’s _volcanic ash,_ Vala.  You breathe it in, and it turns to cement in your lungs. You’ll suffocate within minutes. It’s a horrible, painful, scary way to die.” 

She paled and nodded, brushing the stuff out of her hair.  “All right, then. We can’t go this way.  Do we go back through the Stargate and follow the path in the other direction?” 

“Give me a minute,” he told her, turning to the inscriptions on the wall around the doorway. 

A couple of hours later, he heard an annoying rhythmic tapping, and figured it was Vala’s impatience going off again.  For the umpteenth time, he started to snarl at her to be quiet, but glanced at her first and did a double-take.  She was dancing.  No music was playing, but she moved as if she could hear it playing in her head.  Her eyes were closed and she seemed lost in it, her body moving with the fluid grace of a bird in flight.  She was beautiful, and his breath caught as he watched her. 

For a moment, he forgot what he’d been doing, and turned to stare at her. 

When she caught him looking, she stopped instantly, her cheeks coloring.  She stomped toward him, guilt and embarrassment written all over her. She didn’t make eye contact, but looked instead at the journal he’d brought with him, where he’d made his notes. 

“Did you find something yet?” she demanded, her voice reedy with tension. 

“Yes, I.  Actually.”  He was still so distracted by what he’d just seen, he could hardly think.   

He glanced back at his notes, and eventually found the thread he’d been following in the inscriptions.  He cleared his throat, gesturing toward the circular doorframe.  “Janus was the god of doorways, gates, and entrances,” he reiterated to her.  “This isn’t a Stargate, but it does look like one.  That’s because it’s also a doorway to _more than one destination_ , just like a Stargate is.”  

He turned to face her.  “Do you know what a quantum mirror is?” 

“No, Daniel.”  She fluttered her eyelashes at him in imitation of a flirtatious schoolgirl.  “What is it?”  She asked with obvious mock interest. 

“We’ve only found _one_ in all our travels,” he explained, “but I think this is a similar device.  You see, there’s this theory out there that each reality gives rise to an almost infinite number of other realities.  For every decision you make, there are options.  Each of those options has its own offshoot, its own timeline that’s created, because the outcome of everything after that choice changes.  I don’t explain it as well as Sam, but a quantum mirror is a device that enables the user to explore all the different alternative realities that might have been, had different choices been made.  I’ve been through one of those.” 

“And this doorway is a quantum thingy?” 

“Not exactly. It seems to be a path through a limited selection of different possible rooms on the other side, all existing as possibility until the connection is made to make it a reality.  I’m sure Sam would be drooling all over it by now.” 

Vala’s initial sarcasm faded as she listened.  “So how do we find the _right_ room that will give us safe passage? Assuming there is one.” 

He grinned a little.  “Still working on that.  It’ll take me some time to figure out, but I think I can do it here.” 

Her disappointment was palpable.  “How long?’ 

Daniel shrugged, looking down his nose at her.  “I don’t know. Could be in the next five minutes; could be a week. Archaeology is not a science for the impatient. I’ve told you this.” 

“ _That’s_ an understatement.”  She sat down on the mosaic and slipped the backpack off that she’d been carrying.  “I’m hungry, so I’m going to take a break.  You just keep working, Daniel.” 

He shook his head and turned back to the inscriptions.  His stomach growled as soon as he smelled food, and without asking, a small plate of hard bread, cheese, and fruit was handed over to him, along with a mug of tea.  He took the refreshment a few bites at a time, eating on his feet while he worked. 

When he was ready, he chose one of the symbols and pressed on it directly.  The scene on the other side of the doorway changed immediately, the ash-covered lumps disappearing.  The room appeared clean and safe, but Daniel wasn’t a hundred percent sure he’d chosen correctly.  It was either the circle symbol or the infinity symbol, and this was a heads-or-tails choice. 

Holding onto Vala’s hand, he stepped through the opening first this time. 

Nothing happened. 

After a couple of minutes, Vala followed him through and they continued along the curve. 

Daniel realized they were descending, doubling back until they would be passing directly beneath the Stargate.  That, he thought, was the most likely place for the Crown of Janus to be kept. 

Their progress was slow, but as they came to each doorway, Daniel figured out the key and got them through safely.  By the time they reached the last entrance, Vala was holding his hand, reluctant to let him go.  They approached a solid wall with a pyramid-shaped opening, sealed with what appeared to be thick metal doors. 

An inscription was written in ancient Latin across both panels.   

Daniel studied it, his lips moving as he read it to himself. 

“Out loud,” Vala prompted him.  “I want to know what it says, too.” 

“It talks about the god, Janus.  If I’m reading this right, it seems that a Goa’uld symbiote chose a man with two heads as a host, because his people already worshipped him.” 

“A man with two _heads_?” she scoffed.  “Impossible.” 

“No, it’s not.  Modern medical science has determined that other similar births on Earth are the result of incomplete separation of identical twins during the formation process _in utero_.”  Daniel peered at the writing, wanting to make sure he got the translation right.  “The Goa’uld could only implant itself into one brain, so the other was always beyond its control.  The two beings often argued, leaving the people confused and frightened.  The Goa’uld eventually sought another host, and he became the god, Cronus.” 

Daniel glanced down at the _kor’mak_ bracelet around his wrist, a product of Cronus’ technology. He looked back at Vala.  “So we have _him_ to thank for these.  Swell.” 

Vala looked rather guilty.  “About these things,” she began, then stopped and shook her head.  “When we get back to Rimpau, I’ll take them off.  I’m sorry, Daniel.  I just couldn’t afford to lose you.  You’re more valuable than you know.” 

He flexed a bitter smile at her.  “Small comfort,” he assured her, “but I’ll be glad to be rid of it.  You keep me on a short tether, and I don’t like it.” 

“I don’t blame you,” she returned quietly, then turned her attention back to the door.  “So what else is there?  Anything to help us open this thing?” 

Daniel nodded, reading off the rest of it.  “Apparently, Janus learned a great deal about technology from the Goa’uld and built the Crown after the symbiote went to another host. It’s supposed to be a device that allows the wearer to look into the future and the past.  It can only be worn by ‘two who are one.’ ” 

“A host?” asked Vala.  “I can’t imagine a former host would build such a powerful thing that only the Goa’uld can use.  That doesn’t make sense.” 

“Maybe someone who has two heads,” Daniel pondered aloud, “or maybe two people who are otherwise connected, maybe with something like this.”  He glanced down at his wrist and the alien device that joined him to Vala, patting the bracelet for emphasis. 

“Well, none of that will do us any good unless we get inside this chamber,” Vala stated, ever the queen of the obvious.  

Taking her elbow, Daniel led her up to the door.  He put his fingers on it and nodded toward the door, indicating her to follow suit.  “I guess we’ll see how powerful the _kor’mak_ is, huh?” 

Vala’s free hand settled against the metal door.  An instant later, the double panels whisked open.  The room on the other side was dark, save for a gilded, padded bench set on a small dais emblazoned with the infinity symbol.  Suspended about five feet above the bench was a device made of what appeared to be a wreath of golden leaves, intertwined with those red vines that seemed to be everywhere.  

“That’s it?” asked Vala, stepping into the room and moving toward it. 

Daniel followed her, reluctant to let go of her hand, afraid the room might have sensors capable of detecting them as individual people if they separated.  He studied the device as they approached, and saw that it was suspended on a golden rod disappearing upward into the darkness.  A gentle tug on it showed that it was not meant to be detached; at least not easily. 

Vala stepped up onto the bench and reached for it. 

The dream he’d had of Rimpau surfaced suddenly, as if in warning, and he tugged on her wrist. “No, wait!” Daniel told her, his gaze fixed on the golden wreaths.  “I don’t think we’re supposed to take it with us. We’re supposed to _use_ it. That’s what Rimpau told me in my dream.” 

“It’s got to be worth a fortune, Daniel!” she argued.  “Who wouldn’t pay everything they own for a look at the future?  I might be able to cross everything else off my list with just this little trinket alone.  Wouldn’t you like that, being able to get rid of me after just one job?” 

“I’ll admit, it’s tempting, but I’m _positive_ we’re not supposed to steal it.”  Saying it out loud had reinforced his intuition.  “Come on.  Sit down.” 

This time, she didn’t argue.  She stepped off the bench without letting go of him. 

He backed up, taking a seat on the bench, but got right up again.  “Wait, I have to make sure we do this right,” he told her, studying the setup from a few paces back. 

“What _ever_ are you talking about, Daniel? Do you want me to sit down or not?” 

He made a shushing motion at her, one finger across his lips.  “Janus had two heads,” Daniel mused aloud, his finger slipping down to touch his chin thoughtfully.  “One looked forward, the other looked back; one to the future, the other to the past.”  He eyed the device, trying to figure out which was which.  “Rimpau _specifically_ told me I should choose to view the past.” 

He turned his head to the left.  Whoever sat beneath that section of the crowd would look into blackness.  Looking right, whoever sat on that part of the bench would face the open doorway through which they had just entered.  “That’s the past,” he stated certainly and moved onto the dais, taking a seat facing that direction.  “You sit on the other side, Vala, but whatever happens, _don’t let go of me_.  We have to stay connected here.” 

He heard her sigh as she took her seat behind him, back to back.  “All right.  Now what?” Vala asked, a trace of irritation in her voice. 

The moment they were both settled, the soft hum of machinery sounded and the crown began to lower, settling lightly on their brows, the cold metal band warming quickly with their body heat.  Daniel tried to glance upward as the whirr of gears and motors hummed again, withdrawing the supporting rod and leaving the crown completely free on their heads.  He meant to reach for it, drag it off and hurry Vala away before the door closed, but a sharp pain stabbed down through the top of his head, making him gasp, paralyzing him – then everything faded to black. 

* * *

 

He awoke on the bench, lying on his left side.  Vala’s warmth against his lower back assured him she was still there, but was either sitting up or leaning the other direction.  He glanced upward and saw that the crown was now back in place, joined to the rod once more and well out of reach. 

His brain felt as if it were throbbing inside his skull.  Putting his hands to his pounding head, he sat up and turned as best he could to check on his companion.  “You okay?” he whispered, grimacing. 

Vala was sitting up, elbows on her knees, head bent forward, her face hidden by the curtain of her long hair.  She nodded, but didn’t reply right away.  He heard her sniff and answer softly, “Yes.  I’m all right, Daniel.  You?” 

“Got a nail in my head,” he quipped, remembering Jack’s well-after-the-fact description of another alien-technology-influenced headache he’d once endured. 

“Yeah, there’s that, too,” Vala agreed.  She slid carefully off the bench and came around to the other side.  “Come on.  It’s time to go.” 

Daniel glanced at her and saw that her eyes were red and bloodshot, as if she’d been crying.  “What’s the matter?” 

Her gaze moved ruefully toward the crown.  “We don’t take it with us,” she told him firmly.  “You were right about that.  And the damn thing _works_.” 

“What did you see, Vala?” he demanded, more than a little worried by her obvious grief and regret.  He rose and straightened his clothes, holding her gaze with his, demanding the truth. 

Her eyes filled and, sniffing, she backed away from him. Vala lifted her chin, a look of defiance on her face, but that wasn’t what was in her eyes. “Come on, Daniel. We got what we came for. Time to go back to Rimpau.” 

“How far into the future did you see?” He brightened, an idea hitting him. “Hey, if you know where to find the treasures you want, maybe you don’t need _me_ anymore.” 

She laughed a little, bitterly.  “The Crown of Janus doesn’t show _the_ future,” she bit out harshly, “it shows _your_ future, Daniel.  I just watched you die.” 

He felt his stomach drop into the soles of his boots. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Not anytime soon, I hope?” 

“Do you really want to know?”  She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.  Body language indicated that she didn’t want to chitchat about this subject. 

He shook his head.  “I’d prefer to die a very old man after a long, full life,” he told her honestly, “but I guess I’d rather you didn’t tell me. Unless it’s coming in the next five minutes or so.” 

She shook her head.  “Not for quite a while,” she promised.  “Years and years.” 

Relieved, he started for the door they’d used earlier, but Vala caught his arm and pointed the other direction, into the darkness.  “That way,” she assured him.  Taking his hand, she led him with a sure step and pressed a hidden panel.  The previously blank wall opened up to reveal the remaining loop of the mosaic, leading back up to the Stargate. 

They returned to the platform without incident, Vala leading the way and solving every puzzle without Daniel’s assistance.  She dialed Rimpau, and while they were waiting for the ‘gate to spin up, she asked him, “Just how many times _have_ you died, anyway?  Because I believe I counted quite a bit more than the usual _one_ that most mortals are allowed; at least, without the use of a sarcophagus.” 

Daniel nodded and sighed.  “I’ve been very lucky in that respect.”  That got him thinking though. “If you saw _my_ future, then shouldn’t I have seen _your_ past?” 

Vala shrugged.  “I don’t know, Daniel. I haven’t a clue how that thing works, or is supposed to work, other than what I’ve already experienced.”  She sounded cross, impatient, maybe more than a little angry. 

The wormhole stabilized, and she started toward it, putting on her cloak as she walked beside her companion.  “So you _didn’t_ see anything of my past?”  Vala eyed him warily. 

He shook his head.  “Just passed out when that thing turned on.  Maybe it needs some kind of trigger to get it started.” 

“Then how do you explain my instantly being privy to the vision of your demise?” she demanded. 

They prepared to step through the event horizon, and Daniel shrugged with one shoulder.  “I don’t—“ 

_Lightning flashed against the dusky sky, and in the courtyard a woman was dancing.  She was lithe and dark, exotically beautiful; the picture of grace.  In the shadows of the doorway, a man in uniform was watching, entranced._

_Finally, driven by desire, he showed himself to her._

_She stopped in a swirl of black hair and clinging red silk, staring at him, mouth open, panting from the exercise._

_He approached her, and she waited for him._

_“Morena,” he whispered, taking her in his arms.  “There is none more beautiful than you.  My heart aches when I watch you move.”_

_Morena quirked a half-smile, her eyes filled with secrets.  “You’d have me, Kodam?” she asked, her voice sultry and deep, her gaze teasing, promising nothing._

_“If you don’t want me, I’ll be a broken man,” he assured her, bending his dark head toward her lips, hesitating at the last moment, waiting for her answer._

_“Who wouldn’t want the captain of the guard of the Gahdin?” she returned, tossing her head to fling a lock of dark hair over her shoulder._

_He straightened, looking down at her smug smile.  “You,” he answered huskily.  “You aren’t easily impressed, Morena.  You’ve already turned down many who wanted you.  I fear I may soon join their ranks.”  With a sigh, Kodam let her slip from his grasp._

_He dropped to both knees and bowed his head.  “I can tell you only that I offer you an honest, loyal heart, my protection, and my life, as proof of my love for you.  More than that is beyond me.”_

_The dancer cupped his chin in her hand and lifted his face so she could see him.  “That’s all I’ve ever wanted of a man,” she told him in a gentle whisper, “so I am yours.  Rise, Kodam, and take your prize.”_

_Surprise flitted across his darkly handsome face.  “You – you want me?” He stood up in a hurry.  “You don’t want to wait for marriage?”_

_“You’re a man of honor,” she reminded him.  “I trust you to keep your word.”_

Daniel stepped out of the Stargate into the cave on Rimpau, this vision fully formed in his mind.  He stumbled as he walked, unable to see anything but the couple in their bedroom, vigorously making love, each crying out as they found their release.  Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. 

When his vision cleared, he saw Vala in front of him, alarm vivid in her expression. 

“Are you all right?” she asked him, putting a hand out to steady him. 

“Uh.”  He struggled to gather his wits, vaguely aware of the wormhole closing down behind them.  “I think.”  He cleared his throat.  “What were your parents’ names?” 

Vala hesitated.  “Kodam and Morena.  Why?  What did you see?” 

He felt his face heating up and looked past her, unable to meet her eyes.  He started walking, and she fell in step with him.  “I think I just saw them on the night you were conceived.” 

After a beat, she made a horrified little noise and turned her face away. 

She veered off, walked up to the nearest wall and muttered to the nearest cluster of white vines, “Rimpau, what the hell have you done to me?”  Her complexion turned rather rosy.   

“Did she answer?” asked Daniel. 

Vala just shook her head and walked out of the cave, moving quickly, apparently intent on leaving him behind.  She was embarrassed.  So was Daniel.  Spying on other people’s intimate moments was not exactly entertainment, as far as he was concerned. 

“Beginnings and endings,” he reminded himself.  That was the provenance of Janus.  Vala had seen his end; he had observed her beginning.  Eventually, they might bear witness to each other’s whole lives. 

He hoped not.  There were pieces of his past he didn’t want to share, especially not with Vala Mal Doran. He imagined she probably felt pretty much the same way about him having a front row seat to her life.  He thought there was probably a lot about her that he just simply didn’t want to know – how many people she had cheated or stolen from, the shady deals she’d done, the men she’d slept with to coax them into some underhanded scheme.   

There was a lot he didn’t know about her and didn’t care to learn, but there were also some things he _did_ want to know.  Maybe he’d learn the truth about who she really was, what had happened to her people, and why she had been chosen to host the Goa’uld, Quetesh – or if even _that_ was a lie. 

In time, he hoped he would know the answer to the mystery that was Vala.  The Crown of Janus might have given him a window into her life, but he didn’t know how to work that power.  If the visions just happened at random or in response to triggers, he’d just have to wait to find things out a little at a time.  If he could manage to locate specific incidents and call them up, then he might be able to get his answers faster, and be able to learn to distinguish her moments of honesty from the load of bullshit she usually tried to heap upon him. 

He let her pull ahead and strolled out of the cave into the late afternoon sunshine, casting a glance up the slope toward his new digs.  They looked complete from the outside, so he suggested they go up and take a look.  He was hungry, though, and was prepared to make the visit brief, since he still had no income with which to look after himself, depending on Vala for everything. 

As he passed in front of Kitsos and Constant’s home, he noted that all the rocks he’d seen littering the ground that morning were gone.  The smell of food wafting out from the couple’s open front door made his mouth water, but he went past it, not wanting to disturb his new neighbors, and plodded wearily up the steps to the front landing.  Vala veered off and paid a call on his new neighbors instead, giving Daniel some space to take a look at his new home alone. 

The door opened to his touch. He was stunned by how beautiful the place was inside, the walls an earthy brown stucco in appearance, laced with Rimpau’s white sensory vines.  Buttressed arches supported the vaulted ceilings, rising way up from the floor.  Tall windows let in a lot of light in the front rooms, but the rooms in the rear had none, built as they were into the sheltering depths of the mountain.   

Furniture sprang up in appropriate places from the floor, massive pieces already set with soft cushions in beautiful fabrics.  Curtains in lush brocades separated inside from outside, pulled open and tied back with silken, tasseled ropes.   

He wandered into his bedroom and found a massive round bed commanding the center of the room.  Finely woven sheets in pale gold spilled off the sides of the bed and pooled up around its base on the floor.  Thick velvet comforters in shades of navy and black were piled on top of those, and over everything, a heavy pelt of white fur and three large pillows completed the ensemble and ensured he would be comfortably warm at night. 

Stunned by the masculine beauty and elegance of this newly created building, he next wandered into the library and saw that the shelves were not empty, as he’d expected them to be.  Vala _couldn’t_ have put the books there; she’d been with him all day.  Perhaps Mazaheri had done it?  But how would _she_ know what books he might want? 

He strolled over to take a look and saw that most of them were hand-lettered, illuminated manuscripts, rather than printed books.  Most looked rather old, but beautifully preserved.  The authors of these volumes were unfamiliar to him; to determine how useful they might be in his research, he’d need time to examine and study each one. 

Daniel was pleased to note that there were no reference books by Budge in the collection. 

He set two of the volumes he’d glanced through back on the shelf and opened the first one. 

It was written in Egyptian hieroglyphs, but didn’t appear to have come from Earth.  A quick translation of the title page showed it was an encyclopedia of all the Goa’uld gods, their provenance, and the worlds that made up their territories as System Lords.  That, he thought, would be a valuable book, indeed. 

As he was returning it to the shelf and reaching for another, he noticed the back wall of the bookcase looked a little odd.  It had a transparent sheen in one spot, and he thought he saw writing.  He squinted at it, rubbed his tired eyes beneath his glasses, and peered at it again. 

It _was_ writing.  His eyes widened as he watched the letters becoming clearer, the rear wall of the bookcase growing thinner and thinner until it seemed to melt away.  The spine of a book appeared, complete with black text on a pale gray canvas binding.  Slowly, the book emerged from the wall, pushed gently into place, and as it exited, the wall closed up behind it. 

The books were _inside the wall_ , and Rimpau was putting them into place for him on the shelves. 

Wondering how the books had come to be there, he put out his hand to touch the wall. 

Another vision seeped into his mind, but this one had soft edges, gently unfurling in his consciousness.   

_A bearded man in an embroidered tunic stabbed another man, wrested from his grip a small, golden, bejeweled box, and turned to run away._

A familiar, feminine voice whispered in the back of his mind, _I do not tolerate those who would steal, cheat, or kill, Daniel._

_As he watched the scenario play out in his mind, white vines spat out from the ground around the thief’s feet, snaring his ankles, growing and traveling up his legs.  As he lost his balance, he screamed, dropping his booty, and fell onto his belly on the ground, but he could not escape._

_The vines surrounded him, tying him down to the earth.  Slowly, as he continued to struggle, his loud pleas for help faded as his body sank into it and disappeared.  The ground swallowed him up, covering him, and along with him, the treasure he_ _had stolen._

Daniel wondered about the books again, and phrased that thought as a question.  “Why _these_ books, Rimpau?  Were they someone’s stolen treasures?” 

 _An old man sat in a library very much like this one.  He sat at a desk, poring over an old map.  After a moment, he clutched at his chest, struggled against the pain_ _for a few moments, and relaxed into death.  In the vision, people came to take his body away, but no one came for the books.  Rimpau swallowed them up, keeping them safe until someone needed them again._

It made sense.  Rimpau treasured those things as mementos of people she had enjoyed; he could feel her affection for the old fellow.   

Daniel smiled and nodded, withdrawing his hand from contact with the wall.  “Thank you, Rimpau.  I’ll take good care of your friend’s books. I’m honored that you chose me to look after them.”  He looked up at the rows and rows of them, a library such as he had never seen before, and likely never would again, outside the rare book room of the New York Public Library. 

He glanced around the house again.  “My new home is beautiful.  I’m truly humbled by what you’ve done for me.  I don’t know what I might be able to do for you in return, how I might repay you for your kindness and generosity.” 

 _Live._  

He wasn’t sure he’d actually heard it; more that he’d sensed her reply, like something he simply knew inside him.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on that sensation. 

 _Live, and let me share your life, while you are here.  Tell your story to me, and I will never forget you._  

Daniel sighed.  “I don’t know how interesting the story will be, but we’ll see.  Vala’s bound to get me in trouble, given the chance.” That would be a kind of immortality, to be remembered by this ancient being. Rimpau would carry memories of him as long as she lived, and according to Vala, that would be forever.

 _We shall see._  

“That we will,” he agreed, soft warmth filling him up.  “Thank you again.  You’re very generous.” 

 _Some would disagree._  

“I guess that depends on how honest we are, doesn’t it?” 

Rimpau didn’t answer. 

Daniel’s stomach rumbled.  “I’m just gonna go find Vala and see about dinner.  I’ll be back later on tonight.” 

When there was no further communication from the planet, he wandered outside and made his way back to Mazaheri’s house with Vala at his side, where they both sat down to a beautifully prepared hot meal, courtesy of the seamstress. 

Vala could _eat_ , he observed privately, and never gain an ounce.  He guessed her constant fidgeting and nervous energy was responsible for her slender figure, since she was almost always in motion.  He sat down to dinner, and then offered to help Mazaheri with the dishes afterward while Vala went off to who-knew-where. 

She had to be close, Daniel knew, since they still wore the _kor’mak_ bracelets.  They had learned the range within which they had to stay, and just how long they could pull on that tether before they passed out.  There was no medical help nearby that was aware of their leashes, so Daniel hoped Vala wasn’t in the mood to test their limits.  He might not see her, but as long as he was still conscious, he knew she was close enough, and that was okay with him. 

After thanking the old woman for her hospitality, he bade her a good evening and headed off for his new home on the mountain slopes of Rimpau, carrying a large basket filled with his new wardrobe, compliments of Mazaheri Donata. 

Eyes gritty with weariness, he headed for his bedroom and set the basket down just inside the doorway.  In the darkness, he started undressing for bed. 

The sound of movement made him look up. 

Poised on all-fours in the middle of his bed, was Vala.  She was dressed in a sheer, lacy white gown that left very little to his imagination. 

“Come on, Daniel,” she teased with a playful grin.  “Let’s have a little _fun_.”  She sat on her heels and wriggled her ass in invitation. 

“I don’t.”  Daniel cleared his throat and glanced away, crossing his arms over his chest.  “No, thank you.  We’ve been through this before, and I’m not casual about sex.”   

She rolled her eyes.  “You take everything _far_ too seriously.  You need some stress relief, or you’ll be ancient before your time, no pun intended, and that would be _such_ a waste.” 

He lifted his chin in defiance.  “I have _plenty_ of fun.  I enjoy translating.  I love archaeology.  To me, my work _is_ fun.” 

Vala shook her head and sighed impatiently.  She got off his bed and jammed her hands on her hips.  “Oh, piss off, Daniel.  You wouldn’t know ‘fun’ if it dropped to its knees and gave you a blow job.”  Her eyes were dark and intent, more than a little angry. 

His mouth dropped open as a fantasy of Vala doing just that leapt into his brain.  He tried to un-think it, but the idea wouldn’t go away.  His imagination added sound effects, just to spite him, as he struggled against the images, to no avail.  His eyes widened and his dick responded enthusiastically. 

He whirled around, putting his back to her.  “I can relieve my _own_ tension, thank you very much!” he shot back, realizing with horror that his voice was way too loud and sounded pitifully desperate, even to his own ears. 

The woman would not let the issue rest.  She stomped over to him, stepping between him and the doorway, her eyes glittering now with leashed rage, her voice just as strident, but angry and forceful.  “And I’ll bet you do _just_ that!” she roared, finger jabbing toward his face, “every chance you get!  Or is your right hand a monk, too?  Does it only get action when you’re sleeping and can’t deny yourself any longer?”  

She was creeping toward him, a predatory gleam in her eyes. 

He backed up, half of his mind in his pants; the other half locked on her face. 

Vala shoved his shoulders, still advancing on him, her chin jutting out in defiance.  “Is _that_ what gets you off?  Self-denial?  Shall we include self-flagellation, as well?  What _else_ turns you on, Daniel?  Bondage?  Torture?  Do you prefer men?  Animals, perhaps, or children?” 

That final insult sent him completely over the edge.  He grabbed her upper arms, picking her up and walking her to the nearest wall.  Teeth clenched, mind seared with shock, rage and desire, he shoved her up against it and pinned her there, glaring back as he ground himself against her body. 

“Is _that_ what you wanted to feel, bitch?” he demanded through clenched teeth, his voice a low, dangerous growl that hurt his throat. 

For an instant, she looked surprised.  That vanished abruptly, and her gaze hardened.  “I want to know if you’re really a man,” she rasped back, teeth lightly clenched. 

“Fuck you, Vala!” he spat, rage all but blinding him. 

“I doubt you know _how_ ,” she snarled back.  She was daring him, pushing all his buttons, bent on getting a reaction from him this time. 

He knew it.  He didn’t care.  Her body was hot and hard and soft in all the right places.  Lust overcame him, and he thrust himself against her belly through their clothes. 

“Is _that_ what you want, huh?”  

“Ooo, give the man a prize,” she teased with a half-smile. 

He stared down into her face.  He knew he should stop, just step away and walk out of the room, out of the house and into the night to cool down, but he couldn’t pry himself off her body. The more she wriggled, the harder he sandwiched her between his body and the wall. The more she struggled, the hotter he got. 

Somehow, her hands slipped between their bodies, burrowing beneath his tunic, untying the strings of his trousers, pushing the material down.  He pulled harder on her gown, getting it out of the way, and struggled to free his erection from his clothes.  He was too close to coming, and he wasn’t even in her yet, his body vibrating with too much denial and need he could no longer contain. 

Daniel grabbed for her hip, trying to hold her still.  Instinctively, she lifted her leg, hooking it around his waist.  Muscles straining, he clutched her buttocks and lifted her slightly off him, using the wall as leverage. She felt _so_ good, and she was so beautiful, so _maddeningly_ damned beautiful, and she _wanted_ him, wanted him to do this to her. 

And God damn it, _he_ wanted it, too. 

He felt her shoulders push back against the wall as he reached for her ass and her weight settled in his palm, trusting him to hold her. He hoisted her up, both her legs embracing him now.  He reached beneath her leg to grab his cock and position it as she started to slide downward again. 

Her eyes were black with desire, glittering and intense.  He couldn’t stop looking at her, watching her staring back at him. Clenching his teeth, mad with passion and rage, he jammed himself into her wet heat, thrilled with her cry of triumph and pain. Grunting and thrusting like some wild animal, he held onto her and pumped mindlessly, indulging in the storm of emotions surging through him – rage, pain, denial, desire, need, shame, regret, guilt, lust, sadness. 

Vala held onto him, her nails digging into his tunic, fingers tightening in his hair. He pushed her into the wall, pounding into her, dropping her onto his cock and lifting her off again, making her scream for more. She threw her head back, her eyes finally closing, tears seeping out across her cheeks, her mouth twisted into a grimace as she came, taut body pushing him back from the wall.  Her muscles rippled around him, milking him, demanding his seed.   

Daniel jerked himself out of her and came on her belly, struggling to stay upright as he dropped her not-so-gently back onto her feet.  Breathless, unable to feel the top of his tingling head, he put one hand against the wall and saw her moment of pleasure turn to something else; something that looked like hurt. 

“Bastard,” she whispered, and ducked out from under his arm. 

“Wasn’t that what you _wanted_?” he demanded, anger returning to wipe away the euphoria of orgasm.  He stuffed his dick back into his clothes and pulled his tunic down to cover himself, suddenly embarrassed for her to see him like that.  

She rounded on him, glancing down at her semen-stained clothing.  “You had to pull _out_?” she screamed, raising her flashing, angry eyes to meet his. 

He’d felt the momentary fear just before he’d climaxed and reacted without thinking.  Now guilt seeped in, and he understood. 

She was _insulted_. 

“I -- I didn’t want to get you pregnant,” he answered lamely. 

“Well, then, you shouldn’t have gone in at all,” she returned hotly.  She directed her gaze away from his face and down at the offensive wet spot on her belly.  When she lifted her face, her expression was stone cold, unreadable. 

“You needn’t have bothered, Daniel.  I can’t have children.” 

From a bedside table, she picked up a small key, unlocked the bracelet on her wrist and slammed both items down on the gleaming brass surface.  She scooped her cloak from the floor by the bed, quickly put it on, and then she was gone from his room and his house. 

 _Vala was barren?_   For a moment, he was stunned.  It was entirely possible she was jerking him around again, trying to make him feel guilty, and it had worked disgustingly well.  He could never trust Vala to tell him the truth about herself.  He should just consider the source and forget it. 

After unlocking the bracelet on his own wrist, he undressed and stumbled shakily into his bathroom.  He turned on the waterfall shower to wash her off him, and as he stood beneath the warm spray, another vision of her life began. 

_Vala knelt on the floor of a palace, her body curled down, bent over, her long black hair hiding her face.  An ugly red wound at the back of her neck quickly closed up and healed, and she lifted her head, her eyes flaring briefly with white light.  Carefully, she rose to her feet, smoothing down her rich gown, revealing the bulge of an obvious pregnancy._

_“We shall not need this,” the Goa’uld symbiote within her declared in its alien voice, her hands stroking over the maternal curve._

_Head high, Qetesh strode away from Horus and his Jaffa, and Daniel’s vision followed her into a bathing area.  She removed her gown, squatted over a basket filled with dirty linens and, grunting a few times, she expelled a tiny, fist-sized fetus onto the cloth, her face twisted with the effort of the brief labor.  When it was over, she stood shakily, tottered over to a heated bathing pool, and washed away the blood from the abortion. She rested and relaxed for a few minutes, the Goa’uld symbiote already working to repair her body and return it quickly to her normal slender figure._

_Servants came when she called them, their faces white with fear.  At her order, some of them took away the basket with its offensive contents.  Other perfumed and dressed her, adorning her with fine jewels and shimmering, clingy clothes.  Very shortly, Qetesh returned to greet Horus as a goddess._

Daniel was horrified.  He didn’t know if Vala had wanted the child or not, had no clue who the father might have been, but having her baby forcibly expelled from her womb like that had to have been traumatic. 

He knew from Sha’uri’s pregnancy with the Harseisis child that a Goa’uld symbiote would have to live dormant inside its host in order to allow the baby to finish developing and come to term.  Because Qetesh had no use for a human child, she’d gotten rid of the complication and thoroughly owned her host. There was no doubt in his mind that Vala had been completely aware of what the symbiote was doing to her body, and that she’d been helpless to prevent the abortion. He imagined such an act would leave deep, permanent psychological scars, even if Vala _hadn’t_ completely wanted the child. 

He felt sorry for her, but at least he now had verification that she had, indeed, been an unwilling host. 

The rest he tried not to think about as he dried himself off and got into his bed naked.  He was tired, and Vala’s past would wait until tomorrow.  He lay in his new bed in this grand new house, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. 

After an hour of that disturbing vision replaying itself in his head, he got up, dressed, and moved to the library, choosing a book to study instead. 

He fell asleep at his desk sometime in the wee hours of morning, and dreamed of Vala, her body so welcoming and exciting, her passion and enthusiastic response intoxicating, addictive. He awakened wanting more, and had a difficult time keeping her out of his mind. 

He headed for Mazaheri’s, but didn’t make it all the way there.  Her shop was in sight when the unexpected light-headedness hit, and after a few more steps, he passed out in the street. 

When he awakened, he was at Mazaheri’s, once more in the cell he’d so recently occupied.  It had been redecorated, now cozy and comforting, complete with a new plaster wall and wooden door where metal bars had been a few days earlier.  Vala had to be nearby, and as soon as he could manage, he asked about her. 

“She was visiting Kitsos and Constant,” the old woman told him as she served him breakfast.  “It’s a good thing we knew about the _kor’mak_ , Daniel, or you’d both be dead.” 

“Yeah.”  Daniel frowned, glancing at his bare wrist.  “We took the bracelets off last night.  Why are we still being affected?” 

Mazaheri chuckled a little, taking a seat on the corner of the dining table.  “Vala is so impetuous.  Never waits for all the details.  It wasn’t until after she left to find you that we found out that the _kor’mak_ affects _both_ wearers, and the longer you wear them, the longer the after-effects.  They do wear off, eventually.” 

“When?” asked Daniel, fearing the worst. 

“How long have you had them on?” 

“About three weeks.” 

“Then it will take that long to stop affecting you.  You’ll gradually be able to be apart longer, over greater distances, as the effects wane until they cease to affect you at all.” 

“Three weeks,” Daniel mumbled to himself.  “Eternity.” 

Mazaheri’s face pressed into a multitude of creases behind a widening smile.  “Lucky you, to be bound to a goddess.” 

Daniel felt duty-bound to educate Mazaheri about the Goa’uld.  “You and Vala are from the same world, right?” he asked, fairly certain that was true.  They had the same accent and speech pattern, and Vala had admitted a long-standing relationship with the elder woman. 

Mazaheri eyed him, her only answer a slight, mysterious smile. 

“She’s not a goddess,” Daniel reiterated.  “She was host to an alien symbiote—“ 

The old woman’s expression darkened, her amber eyes filled with hatred, and she snapped, “Qetesh was an abomination, Daniel.  I _saw_ what that creature did to our Vala, and I—“ 

Abruptly she turned away, her body trembling.  “I’m sorry, Daniel.  I’m not to discuss such things with you.” 

Daniel rose from the table and went to her, putting a gentle hand on her slender shoulder.  “I know about the baby,” he confessed solemnly.  “Did she want it?  Was she looking forward to being a mother?” 

Mazaheri lifted anguished eyes to Daniel’s, and then she looked away.  “I’m not permitted to talk about Vala,” she whispered hoarsely. 

That was answer enough.  Vala _had_ been devastated by the loss of her child.  Daniel couldn’t imagine a Vala like that.  She must have changed a great deal since being taken as a host, but he still couldn’t see someone as materialistic and self-centered as she was ever being a good parent.  Maybe the loss was a good thing in the guise of tragedy. 

“It’s okay,” he assured the old woman.  “I’m sure I’ll know all about her eventually, anyway.” 

Lifting her head, Mazaheri swallowed thickly and gave him an approving nod.  “Then you will see that she _is_ a goddess, Daniel.  When you truly understand her, you will know the truth.” 

“And what truth is that?” he asked gently. 

Tears stood in her eyes, hastily blinked away.  She gave him a tiny, bitter smile and slipped off her perch on the table edge.  “All is not as it seems, Daniel.  Remember that.” 

He gave her a polite smile.  “I’ll try, but it’s not easy with Vala.  She owes me more than she can ever repay.” 

Mazaheri nodded. “Perhaps,” she agreed.  “Perhaps not.” 

She left the dining room and a moment later, Vala came in, looking none too well, dark circles under her eyes, one hand held to her aching head.  

She shot him a brief glare, turned her nose up at the plate Mazaheri had set out for her, and poured herself a cup of wine instead. 

“You should eat,” Daniel cautioned. 

“You,” she shot back, “should shut up,” and downed the wine in one long swallow. 

He felt bad about what he’d done, and said quietly, “I’m sorry about.”  He glanced into the open doorway, not sure where their hostess might be or if she were in hearing range.  “ _You_ know.  I wasn’t thinking.” 

Vala sniffed, wiped at her nose with the back of her hand and snapped, “Oh, no, Daniel.  You _were_ thinking, and that’s exactly the problem.”  She turned away, set her cup on the table and walked out, with him hot on her heels.  

He didn’t want to put too much distance between them, and she was obviously headed somewhere.  He caught up and fell in step with her. 

“I said I was sorry,” he repeated.  “It won’t happen again.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” she returned coldly, looking to the right and left as they headed down the winding street.  “There are much more important things at stake than our sorry excuse for a sex life.” 

“Such as?” he prodded, already certain he knew the answer. 

“My impending state of obscene wealth,” she answered flatly, her gaze lighting on a sign down the street, and fixing on it. 

Daniel tried to figure out where she was going, but couldn’t be sure.  There were three shops that might be good candidates: an apothecary’s, a physician’s office and a bookseller’s stall.  What Vala might want from any of those places he couldn’t imagine, unless they were about to add something specifically connected to a lost treasure to his already sizeable library. 

He already had a line on that, but didn’t want to divulge that information just yet.  Curiosity came first, and he decided to wait to see what the woman had up her sleeve.  He put his mental money on the bookstore, and was startled when she went into the doctor’s office instead. 

While she argued with the receptionist about seeing the healer, Daniel looked around.  There weren’t many patients in the waiting room, but several weren’t human.  They seemed sentient in the way they studied him right back.  When Vala stopped talking, he turned around and saw her retreating down a hallway at a brisk walk, so he hurried to catch up. 

She opened the door to an examination room, and he stopped in his tracks, shocked at what he saw.  Lying on a table was a human man, naked from the waist up.  His eyes were closed as if in sleep, and around his head a web of red tendrils lay netted.  The vines traveled up to a central branch, which connected to a main trunk of something that looked like a tree.  Clusters of purple flowers bloomed on high branches, and Daniel immediately thought of the vines on the planet where they’d found the Crown of Janus.  This _tree_ – or whatever it was – appeared to be a similar organism, except that this one was _moving_. 

Small tentacle-like branches were busy sewing up a wound in the man’s back, then sealing it with foam extruded from an orange tendril woven among the red ones. 

Daniel watched in dumbfounded fascination as the operation was completed, the red netting was withdrawn from the man’s head, and then he began to waken. 

The patient seemed startled to see them there, but one look at Vala’s face and he grabbed his tunic and left in a hurry. 

Vala approached the tree and began to speak to it in a tongue Daniel had never heard before; a soft, breathy language that reminded him of a gentle breeze blowing through leaves. 

The tree spoke back to her, its vines waving about in the air for emphasis, as they appeared to be having an argument.  Vala stomped over to the examination table, and reaching into the pocket of her tunic, she took something out and put it down on the table, slamming her fist down next to it angrily.  The tree shook itself violently – a disturbing sight – and snatched up the item Vala had brought with her, pulling it inside the red vines. 

That was when Daniel got a good look at what Vala had handed over.  He’d seen one of those before, but it took him a moment to place where and when. 

 _Aris Boch._  

The bounty hunter had captured SG-1 years earlier, intending to turn the team over to the Goa’uld, but they’d made a deal with him and gained their freedom.  Boch had given Sam Carter one of the blue vials of _roshna,_ the drug to which the Goa’uld had addicted him and all the rest of his people, making them slaves to their suppliers.  On returning from that mission, Daniel had held the little vial in his hand, squeezed it, sniffed it, wondered about it, and then given it back to Sam without another thought.  

He was pretty sure research on that substance had gone nowhere, or he’d have seen reports on it.  The Tau’ri had dropped the ball, doing nothing to help a potential ally, and Vala was apparently taking up the slack.  She had acquired one of the vials from that young man in the tavern on Daniel’s first day on Rimpau, and now she was handing it over to a doctor for study. 

Or possibly for _replication_. 

Was she trying to get into the interplanetary drug trade, too? 

His opinion of her was poised to drop even lower, if he found out that’s what she was doing. 

Waiting patiently for her to finish her negotiations in that unknown tongue, he followed her out of the clinic and waited for her to calm down.  “You wanna tell me what all that was about?” he asked quietly. 

“Just a little something for trade,” she told him, tipping her head back haughtily.  “Now, in order to begin amassing my fortune, I have a few ideas.  Perhaps we could go to your place to discuss them.” 

He shook his head and sighed, terribly disappointed in her yet again, and led the way toward his new home.  They didn’t talk on the way, not until Daniel spotted the young man from the tavern.  The fellow gave Vala a grim nod when she met his gaze, and went on his way. 

“Who is that?” Daniel asked her. 

“No one you know,” she answered evasively.   

“His people are dependent on the _roshna_ you gave to the… whatever that tree-thing was in the clinic,” he told her.  “They were addicted by the Goa’uld, as a means to control them.  Most of them were killed off, because they’re unsuitable hosts.” 

She blinked at him in surprise.  “Did you have another vision from my past, Daniel?” 

It came to him briefly, just in flashes, but enough to understand the story, shocking him yet again. 

“Qetesh was the Goa’uld who enslaved them.”  His stomach turned over.  He couldn’t look at her, filled as he was with so much horror at what the symbiote she’d carried had done. 

“ _After_ she killed most of them off.”  Vala sighed and hung her head.  “They’re good people.  Strong and capable.” 

“What did you call them?  I think you told me at the tavern, but I don’t remember.” 

“Arisians.” 

He gave a short, bitter laugh.  “ _Aris_ Boch,” he said aloud.  “Of course.  I thought it was just his name.” 

Vala put a hand on his arm, cocking her head so she could look up into his face as they walked.  “You know Boch?” 

“Met him once.  Why?” 

She jerked her head in the direction the young Arisian had taken.  “That was his son, Barokna.” 

That startled Daniel.  The Tok’ra whom SG-1 had rescued from Aris Boch had told them that the bounty hunter had no family, though Boch had assured them that he did.  Daniel now knew that Boch had even used his son’s name as the password for uncloaking his cargo ship. 

Daniel wondered where Boch was now, if the bounty hunter were even still alive, and what else the Tok’ra might have lied about to the team, though there was nothing he could do about any of that so long after letting him go.  “How’d Barokna get here?” 

Vala’s gaze slid sideways, then to the street in front of them.  She lifted her chin.  “Some of my people rescued him from the mine where he was enslaved.” 

Daniel’s eyes narrowed as another vision shot through his mind.  In it, one of Anubis’ super soldiers came to the Goa’uld mining outpost, destroying every Goa’uld underling and Jaffa loyal to the System Lords, freeing all the slaves on that world.  A handful of people stood beside the warrior in black armor, seeing to the sick and injured.  Mazaheri and Constant were among them, plus several others whom Daniel didn’t recognize.  He didn’t see Vala among them, but this memory _had_ to be hers. 

Perhaps she’d been watching from the ship the slaves had been loaded onto for their journey to Rimpau.  Maybe she’d been watching from the sidelines to collect some of the raw naquadah from the mine.  Maybe _she’d_ been the super soldier. She’d been wearing that armor the first time she and Daniel had met, so she’d acquired it at some point in her shady career, but he just couldn’t picture Vala as a brave heroine, risking her life to free anyone, unless there had been some monetary benefit to her along the way. 

He shook it off.  It was all past history, anyway.  They left the last street and stepped onto a narrow path that led up the side of the mountain toward his house, not too far away now. 

“So what did you want to steal next?” he asked idly. 

“Well, considering how our _last_ treasure hunt turned out,” she returned with an arched eyebrow, “I rather thought I’d let you have a go at picking a target.  Something on a legendary scale, perhaps.” 

“Ordinarily, I’ve never been one to put too much stock in treasure maps and tales of ancient riches, but after our visit to Avalon, I’m not so sure anymore.”  Daniel grinned.  “In fact, I was doing some research in my library last night, and—“ 

“That was _two_ nights back,” Vala corrected.  “We spent most of yesterday and all of last night unconscious.” 

She frowned.  “D’you think it would be safe for us to sell the _kor’mak_?  We’re not wearing them anymore, but they’re still having an effect on us, according to Mazaheri.  I’d as soon get rid of the damn things.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Daniel agreed.  “Got a market in mind?” 

She flashed a half smile at him.  “I thought I’d see how your negotiating skills are, and let you sell them to the trinket vendors.  Get some money of your own, for a change, so you can stock your larder. Then I can live off _you_ for a change.” She grinned hugely at him. 

They arrived at his front door, which swung open to admit them on its own. 

“Good morning, Rimpau,” he called to the house, made up, as it were, of the skin and bones of the planet itself. 

“You talk to her?” Vala asked, making herself instantly at home, picking things up and examining them closely. 

“We talk to each other,” he corrected, leading the way into the library.  He enjoyed the sight of Vala’s jaw dropping open as she got her first look at the grandeur of it all.  “I believe she likes me.” 

“So it would seem.”  Vala’s face and voice were filled with awe.  She picked up an ornate votive on the desk, apparently made of gold, and reluctantly set it back down.  “So, where are _my_ rooms?” 

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise.  “Excuse me?” 

She lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest.  “Apparently, Rimpau likes you a whole lot better than she does me.  I never got a house, as many times as I’ve been here.  You and I can’t be separated for long without keeling over, so obviously I’ll be staying here with you. I’d like to know where you want me, so I can move in properly.” 

The reality of that remark pissed Daniel off all over again.  “Talk to Rimpau about it,” he barked.  “See if she’ll make you a room in the back.  Wherever you end up, you’re not sleeping with me.” 

He stalked into the library and sat down at the desk.  One of the books he’d been studying the last time he’d been there was still open, and as he looked at it, he wondered if there really was a treasure such as the book described, intact in its resting place, or if it had been appropriated long ago.  They could be hunting for ages, following up on leads that had been long gone.  He was rather hoping Vala had specific targets in mind that she knew were still viable. 

Their last words came back to haunt him, and he felt bad about his attitude again.  He didn’t want to be there because he had things to do with SG-1; important reasons to explore the galaxy and safeguard Earth.  Vala’s side-trip was keeping him from that, and it pissed him off, especially for such a petty reason as filling her personal coffers.  He could be checking out if the reports of the alien missionaries were the first hint of a new threat, or off on adventures on alien worlds— 

With that thought, Daniel smiled and shook his head.  That’s exactly where he was: _on an alien world, having the adventure of a lifetime_.  He was just doing it without his team, enduring an enforced partnership until he’d fulfilled his bargain.  He scratched at the butterfly brand on his chest that further bound him to her, wondering whether she’d told him the truth about _that_ device, either. Maybe it _was_ just a fancy tattoo, after all. 

“Who knows?” he murmured aloud to the empty room.  “Maybe I’ll find something along the way that’ll be of use to my people, too.” 

He pulled the illuminated text into his lap and started to read, completely ignoring the fact that Vala was in his house, rummaging through his things.  She couldn’t steal anything because Rimpau wouldn’t allow it. All she could do was take up space and annoy him to death. 

Jotting down some notes in his journal, he finally rose and went to seek her out. 

She was napping in his bed, only her face uncovered by the thick white fur pelt that kept him warm at night.  Her clothes were dropped carelessly on the floor nearby, a clear signal that she was naked as a babe beneath the covers.  That started a fantasy in his head that involved all sorts of sexual activity, and he was tempted. 

He walked out on the balcony, watching the sun slide toward the horizon. 

He’d already had her once.  There wouldn’t be any harm in doing it again, unless she’d lied to him about whether or not she could have children.  Then again, he couldn’t see how it would benefit her to lie about that.  Getting pregnant would tie her down, get in the way of her goals of being rich and powerful.  A child would saddle her with responsibilities she couldn’t possibly want. 

Maybe Qetesh really _had_ made her sterile, after all. 

No vision came to counter that thought, so he turned back to look at the woman in his bed.  Getting laid _would_ feel good.  He’d enjoyed it the other night when he’d fucked her through the wall.  It had released a boatload of tension he’d been holding onto for ages.  Doing it again might prove relaxing, and Vala wasn’t the type to form emotional attachments.  She’d know it didn’t mean anything for either of them but a good time, especially if he made it a point to remind her of that. 

He pulled off his tunic as he ambled over to the bed and tossed it on the opposite side from where she lay.  Piece by piece his clothing and boots came off, dropped where he could reach them.  When he was naked, glasses set where he could reach them on the bedside table, he lifted the fur cover and slipped beneath it, sliding slowly up against her backside. 

His hand settled on her hip, stroking slowly up and down her satin skin. 

Her head turned with a jerk, warning flashing in her dark eyes for a moment, then recognition and dismissal. 

“Oh, it’s you,” she sighed. Her voice was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard.  It shuddered through him like train cars piling up on each other in a devastating wreck, making him tremble with desire.   

“Who else would it be?” he returned with what he hoped was an inviting smile.  “Wanna have some fun?”  He slid his hand from her hip to her belly, massaging in small, slow circles, dipping his finger into her navel and sliding it out again repeatedly. 

She eyed him suspiciously.  “Who _are_ you and what have you done with _my_ Daniel?” 

He chuckled.  “I decided I’m stuck here, so I might as well enjoy the ride and see what I can get out of it.”  He shrugged.  “If you still wanna play, I’m game.” 

“Really?”  She didn’t look or sound amused.  

Before he could react, she had rolled onto her side, come up on her knees and straddled his hips, all in one smooth, graceful movement. 

He felt lightheaded for a moment as a tidal wave of blood rushed into his already-hardening dick, making it bounce upward against her ass cheeks.  

A crooked, sexy smile lifted one corner of her mouth.  “Well, look who’s finally eager for a fuck,” she mused, her voice low and sultry.  “Before we get started, Daniel, there are rules.” 

He sighed, his interest waning.  “Of course there would be.  What was I thinking?”  He reached for her hips, intending to lift her off him.  “I’m not interested in paying for your services, Vala.  I’ve never bought sex and hope I never will.” 

She laughed softly.  “That’s _not_ what I was talking about,” she assured him, placing her palm on his chest to stay him.  “The sex is free, as long as we please each other.  There will, however, be no _kissing_ ; at least, not on the mouth.  Agreed?” 

His brows twitched together.  That was one of the things he liked _best_ about sex.  Kissing was sexy, and he could completely lose himself in a make-out session.  Still, given the options to have sex or not, he chose to agree. 

“There will be times I’ll want to watch you come,” she continued, her gaze dropping to his mouth, then down to his bare chest.  “I’ll give you advance warning, so you’ll be prepared.” 

The thought of that jump-started his waning desire, and his dick bounced again.  

Vala chuckled, reached back and caught hold of it, making him gasp.  “Hold on, we’re getting there.”  She sobered a little.  “There will be times I may tell you to go fuck yourself, and I’ll mean it.” 

“No means no,” he agreed.  “I’m good with that, and it should go both ways, Vala.” 

She nodded.  “Understood.” 

“Anything else?” 

“I adore the fulfillment of fantasies,” she admitted with a broad grin, “so feel free to share yours.  Anything you want to try, Daniel?  Any unsatisfied needs rumbling around in that brilliant mind of yours? Deep, dark secrets? Wild, kinky fetishes?” 

Her unexpected compliment warmed him, and his first thought was to kiss her.  Resisting that urge took a great deal of control.  “I’ll let you know.  Right now, just getting off would be good.”  He slid his hands up from her hips to her breasts, cupping them gently, enjoying how the small mounds filled his palms.   

Vala started to move, her hips rotating gently, easing slowly backward, lifting herself up until his dick lay trapped between his belly and her labia.  She leaned into his palms, maintaining eye contact as he explored her breasts more fully.  His fingertips stroked one by one over her hardening nipples, tracing the circles of her brownish-pink aureoles. 

She rocked him back and forth, riding the shaft of his erection while he played with her nipples, gently squeezing them between thumb and forefinger until her eyes closed and her head fell back.  Something in her shifted and he felt it, as if she had let go of something she’d been maintaining in a death grip.  Her body loosened beneath his hands, her breathing slow and relaxed.  Lines of tension in her face that he hadn’t noticed before vanished, and she was beautiful, radiant.  He could almost believe she _was_ a goddess, had he not known better. 

“Yesssssss,” she whispered.  “That’s good, Daniel.” 

Her juices trickled across the sides of his erection as she rubbed herself back and forth against his rigid flesh.  She slid from one end of his cock to the other, the friction wonderful and pleasurable.  He wanted to close his eyes and just _feel_ , but he couldn’t.  He had to watch her, to see this glorious new person she was becoming. 

Daniel felt her come, her wet folds throbbing against him.  He saw a tear roll unheeded down her cheek as she gasped with each spasm, and when it had ebbed she lowered her head, her face hidden from his view by her dark curls.  “So good,” she breathed. 

He knew he hadn’t done anything to bring her off, other than providing a hard cock for her pleasure, but it still made him feel accomplished.  He thought he was a decent lover and wanted to show her that he knew a thing or two about sex.  Reaching up to slide his hands around her back, he sat up and rolled her over, putting her down on her back on the bed with no resistance. 

She reached up to wipe away her tear, sniffed and smiled at him.  “You have a _very_ nice cock,” she told him.  “Just the right size; not too small, not too big.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” he told her with an answering grin, “because I intend to get a lot of use out of it while I’m stuck here.” 

“You will,” she promised with a knowing chuckle.  “I’ve already seen it.” 

“Oh?”  He pulled back a little, having forgotten for a moment about the visions of his future that she alone was privy to, courtesy of the Crown of Janus.  “So you already knew that if you crawled into my bed today, you’d get laid?” 

Her laugh was naughty, nasty, utterly without regret.  “Most of what I’ve seen of your immediate future, Daniel, is the two of us fucking our brains out.” 

“No treasure hunts?” he teased. 

“We’ll be leaving to make preparations for the first one tomorrow,” she informed him.  “You’ve already found the first mark.  You just don’t realize it yet.”  She lifted her legs to embrace his waist, wriggled a little bit, and suddenly he was inside her, much to his surprise, without a single touch of a guiding hand. 

“How’d you do that?” he asked, trying to figure out exactly how she’d maneuvered him into that deliciously tight spot. 

For an answer, her hips rolled upward, and she swallowed more of him.  “It’s a talent,” she murmured, her dark eyes half-closed and sparkling with secrets. 

“Well, it’s not exactly what I was planning on doing just yet,” he confessed, and pulled out of her.  She pouted prettily, lower lip pushed out in disappointment.   

“What _did_ you have in mind?” she demanded. 

He put his lips to her neck in answer and tasted her for the first time since she captured him on board the _Prometheus._   The flavors of cotton candy and rose petals delighted his tongue, recognizing the fruit of Rimpau in her system.  He kissed and sucked at her graceful neck while his fingers worked her nipples and his thigh pressed rhythmically between her legs.  She writhed beneath him, her hands caressing what she could reach of him, exploring his muscles, squeezing his arms, shoulders and buttocks. 

She turned him on in a _big_ way.  All the exercise and military training he’d done over the last decade had given him a hard, sculpted body, well-built and sturdy; completely the opposite of the soft, pasty bookworm he’d been when he first walked into Cheyenne Mountain.  He’d had damned little sex during that time, too, and he intended to make up for it with Vala.  That would just be part of the price _she_ paid for his time. 

He moved down her body, taking his time with her breasts, feeling her arch up against his mouth, trying to push more of her small mounds against his face.  He started gently, intending to show her every skill he had with his mouth and tongue, but her wild response was infectious and he got much rougher than he’d intended, which only served to turn her on even more.  She pulled at his hair, her voice strained as she urged him on, enflaming him to the limits of his control. 

Abruptly he pushed himself downward, lifting her legs and spreading them wide, exposing her most private place to his view.  Thick black curls covered her pubic area, the slick folds her genitalia glistening pink and dusky rose.  Her scent was flowery-sweet, and he didn’t hesitate to seek out her clitoris with his lips and tongue, licking and sucking at it until she arched and cried out with another intense orgasm. 

Then it was his turn.  He covered her with his body, one hand between them to guide himself into her.  When he found the right spot he shoved, sinking deeply into her without further preparation and lay still, giving her time to adjust to his size.   

“Feels so good,” she panted into his face.  

“How do you want it?” he breathed, needing to move, so excited his dick hurt. “Gentle or hard?” 

She moaned, still coming down from her second orgasm.  “I want you with the brakes off, Daniel.” 

God, that turned him on _so_ much!  She was so damned sexy.  _Too_ sexy. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” he panted, starting to move, still slow and easy. 

Her eyes glittered with secrets and desires like stars against the blackness of a night sky.  “You won’t hurt me,” she told him breathlessly.  “I want it, as hard as you can give it to me.” 

Heat and need spiked inside him, straight to his dick.  He clasped her wrists, holding them down against the pillows, and began to thrust.  He closed his eyes and rammed her with all of his strength, supporting his body on hands and toes, dropping down to his knees for more force, digging into the mattress with his toes on each powerful thrust. 

Rivulets of sweat poured off him.  He felt so hot, he thought he’d explode just from the heat.  Feverish and wild, he plowed and pounded her to the sound of her enthusiastic shouts and cries, her long, pale legs wrapped around his waist.  She cried out for more, harder, faster, driving him mercilessly until he could hardly move, every muscle in his rigid body aching and trembling and then, he opened his eyes, seeking something that would push him over the edge. 

Tears stood in Vala’s open eyes.  Her face was twisted with emotion – pain?  grief? – and he knew instantly that she wasn’t seeing Daniel Jackson above her.  There was too much distance in her eyes, a far-away gleam that spoke of memories of the past, or a vision of the future. 

His heart went out to her, and he found himself wanting to comfort her. 

“Vala,” he whispered, rocking slowly now, gently inside her, “it’s okay.”  He lowered his mouth to hers, intending to kiss her, but before their lips touched he climaxed, jerking deeper, flooding her body with his seed.  He gasped, panted, his forehead touching the pillow beside her head, shuddering until the spasms passed and he could catch his breath.   

_“Kasos,” Vala whispered to the naked man beneath her.  She kissed him deeply, making love to him with her hands, lips and body.  “My beloved.”_

_“Vala,” he whispered back, his golden hair gleaming in the firelight.  “Beautiful dancer.  Be mine, Vala?  Bear my children?  Grow old with me?  For I desire nothing in all the worlds more than this.”  His blue-green eyes were earnest, filled with love._

_“Yes,” she answered without hesitation, making love to him slowly, gently.  “I will be yours and no other’s.”_

_“If only we could wed,” he sighed against her chin. “If we could both belong only to each other…”_

_“You’re Gahdin, Kasos,” she reminded him.  “You already have a child by another Gahdin, and there are too few of you already, beloved.  I’ll bear you as many children as you want, but they’ll be human.  You must love as you were born to love, and be husband-wife to another Gahdin.”_

_She smiled at Kasos, so obviously in love with her.  “Matches between princes and dancing girls never work out, you know.”_

_“It’ll be all right,” Kasos promised her, his hands smoothing over her flat belly.  “You’ll conceive tonight, beloved.  I can smell the change in your body.  Are you sure?”_

_Vala clasped one of his hands over her abdomen, holding onto him hard.  “Yes, beloved,” she gasped as she came.  “Yes, Kasos, now!”  She groaned rhythmically, her body shuddering with the tremors of orgasm._

_Kasos stiffened, his hips lifting her up, his fingers digging into her sides, holding onto her as he came._

The vision was gone as suddenly as it had appeared, and Daniel rolled off her.  His fingers slid across the sweat on his chest, sliding downward to his belly.  His pubic mound was sore and his dick was abraded from the friction of all the rough fucking they’d done. Every part of his body was aching and spent, but all he could think about was what he’d just witnessed in that vision. 

That wasn’t a Vala he knew. 

“Were you a… dancing girl?” he asked her breathlessly. 

“Did you have another vision of my unsavory past?” she panted. 

He just sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. He didn’t want to see any more. 

_Images of her in skimpy costumes, her slender body decorated with veils and painted designs paraded at light-speed through his head.  She stood out from the other girls, all of whom were just as dark as Vala, but none of whom had her raw sensuality, her grace or inner fire.  She was a rare one, Vala Mal Doran.  Of course she’d caught the prince’s eye.  It was hard to even see the other dancers, with her in the group. _

“Never mind,” he answered.  “I just got the condensed version of your career in about five seconds flat.” 

“Which is about how long it lasted,” she sighed.  Propping herself up onto one elbow, she gazed down into his face.  “Say, are you getting your visions in any sort of order?  Because I’m not.  They seem to be random, but I don’t think they are.  I just can’t figure what’s triggering them.” 

Daniel struggled to find balance between the suffusion of pleasure making him want to stay exactly as he was, and the disquiet those visions left inside him, making him want to move. 

“They seem to come to me in answer to questions I have about you,” he told her frankly.  “There are times that I’ve actively gone seeking those answers, and gotten zip.  It always seems to be when I’m not thinking or expecting anything that I get a vision.  If I try to grasp it, it slips away.”  He frowned.  “That might indicate a conduit through alpha waves.  Maybe if I tried meditation…” 

He tried to get up, intending to dress and make a concerted effort to force one of those visions to the fore, but his body was thoroughly exhausted, and he fell back against the pillow.  “Maybe I’ll wait a little bit for that,” he told her. 

“Have a nap, Daniel,” she suggested.  “You deserve it.”  She bent over and closed her lips on his left nipple, suckling him, nibbling at the hardening nub. 

That felt damn good.  He closed his eyes, intent on enjoying it, expecting her to stop in a moment or two, but she didn’t.  Next thing he knew, he was hard again and she was riding him, showing no mercy until he came again. 

“At this rate,” he wheezed, unable to stop smiling, “we’re gonna die of starvation in this bed, and you’ll _never_ be rich.” 

Vala chuckled, low and filthy.  “There’s _plenty_ of time for that, Daniel, trust me.” 

“I trust you about as far as I can throw you,” he assured her once he’d gotten control of his voice, “but since you have a window into my future, I’ve gotta give you a little credit on that idea.” 

She sat up and slapped his thigh, making him buck a little in surprise.  “C’mon.  We have worlds to conquer, and I’m hungry.”  Vala left the bed at a bouncy jog, heading for his bathroom.  A moment later, the sound of the shower running came to him, and she called, “There’s room for two.  Come join me.” 

He couldn’t help smiling as he hauled himself slowly out of the bed, barely able to keep his feet.   

Daniel doubted she had meant the kind of joining they ended up doing before the shower was over, but when they both had their clothes on again, he decided he had to rest a little before they started off down the mountain in search of food.  Taking a seat behind the desk, he watched Vala wander about the library, picking books off the shelves, thumbing carelessly through them, and putting them back.  

“Be careful with those!” he told her after she’d mauled the second precious volume.  “They’re hand-made and priceless.  I haven’t even had time to look through them all yet.” 

“You’ve seen _this_ one,” she announced, pulling a slender, worn gray book down and tossing it onto the desk. 

He glanced at it and saw that it was written in Latin, Greek, Ancient and Akkadian cuneiform, appearing to be more of a personal journal than a scholarly text, as most of the others were.  It was entitled, _“Calling the Worlds.”_   There hadn’t been many pages in the journal; less than a hundred, in fact.  Rather than a table of contents, Stargate glyphs were listed in four columns of ten at the beginning of the book, just after the title page.  The first half of the little tome appeared to be a pronunciation guide for a single word that topped each page, but Daniel couldn’t make sense of it.  The “words” didn’t seem to be words at all, merely random syllables with no apparent meanings attached.   

“So?” he asked her, closing the book and setting it aside.   

Vala looked rather smug.  “You have the answers here, Daniel.  You’re not looking closely enough.”  She settled her hip onto the corner of his desk, picked up the book and flipped it open to a random page near the middle.  She started to read the strange words aloud to him, turning the pages as she went.  “Oo, Pau, Proc, Rim, Shh, Teo—” 

Illumination hit him like a lightning bolt, sending a jolt of adrenaline all through his body. 

“Nas!” he chortled, snatching the book back from her, heart pounding with excitement. He flipped through the pages, poking specific entries with a triumphant fingertip.  “Proc Lar Oo Shh Teo Nas …”   

Those were the sounds of the Stargate glyphs that had led SG-1 to an Ancient outpost where they’d found the first ZPM power source that had saved Earth so recently from an all-out attack by Anubis.  He searched the journal, looking for other recognizable sounds, finally realizing that this text was a pronunciation guide to the Stargate glyphs, very likely written by someone who knew the code. 

“Rim Pau!  It’s not just this planet’s _name_ \-- it’s part of her Stargate address. I’m sure of it!”  Daniel closed the book, grabbed Vala by both shoulders and kissed her right on the mouth without thinking.  “Thanks, Vala. This is so cool!” 

Vala scrambled off the desk so fast, she fell on her butt on the floor. 

“You okay?” he asked, his mind spinning so fast, he could hardly keep up with it, barely glancing at her to see if she was all right, most of his attention focused on that little book. 

She sat where she was, one hand bracing her against the floor, the other touching her lips as if she’d been burned.  Her eyes were wide and staring at the floor.  “Fine,” she whispered breathlessly.  “I’m fine.”   

Vala got up slowly, and Daniel barely noticed that she kept repeating that phrase as she wandered toward the door.  “I’ll… go… get us some food from the boys downstairs.” 

“Yeah, great,” he shot back brusquely, his mind now fully focused on his research, all the gears and wheels turning in the same direction, slowing down enough for him to put his ideas in order.  He flipped back and forth between the individual entries and the table in the front, speaking the sound of each symbol aloud, memorizing it, connecting each syllable to its proper glyph.  Once that was done, he turned to the back half of the book to see what other secrets it held. 

When he finally came up for air, he was surprised to note that at some point, he’d already eaten whatever meal Vala had put in front of him, evidenced by the empty plates and tankard, now half-full of water.  She was nowhere to be seen, but he was bursting at the seams with excitement, ready to share his discoveries with someone, anyone.  He was surprised to find night had fallen while he studied, and after checking every other room, he found Vala in his bedroom. 

She was naked, standing on the balcony, her hands on the wide railing, her dark, silky hair trailing halfway down her back. 

It was almost freezing, and he thought she must have lost her mind to be standing there buck-naked.  He picked up her robe off the floor a few steps behind her and put it around her shoulders, pulling her close to warm her a little with his body heat.  She didn’t turn around, just shrugged him off and continued looking out at the twin moons lighting up the night sky. 

“It’s cold, Vala,” he insisted, trying to cover her up again.  Glancing out at the city below, the nearest dwellings far down the mountainside, he wondered if anyone could see her.  He didn’t like that thought, so he picked her up, his arms around her waist, carried her into the bedroom and put her down next to the bed.  “Get in,” he ordered, and covered her up when she made no further protest. 

She lay on her side, facing away from him. 

He hurried around to the other side of the bed, put his glasses on the nightstand, undressed and got in with her, intent on warming her up.  She flipped over, refusing to look at him.  Her skin was frigid, but she wasn’t shivering. 

Daniel pulled her close, stroking his hands over her chest, arms and thighs, everything he could reach.  He started talking, telling her about his discovery and what it meant.  She didn’t respond, didn’t even seem to be listening.  Finally, he turned her over onto her back and rolled on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, hoping to warm her up with his body heat.  

She was so cold, and making him colder. 

“Hey,” he said quietly.  “What’s on your mind?  You’ve been too quiet today.” 

She finally made eye contact, and Daniel was shocked at the anguish he saw there.  “You kissed me,” she hissed.  “ _Never_ do that again.” 

Her tone of voice pissed him off instantly.  There he’d been trying to help her, doing her bidding (more or less) all day, and she was mad because he’d kissed her in a moment of enthusiastic discovery.  It wasn’t like he’d meant to do that; it had just happened. 

He was suddenly in no mood to obey any more of her orders.  Grasping her face in both hands, he laid a good one on her, full on the mouth.  He felt the shock of his rebellion stiffen her body, followed quickly by submission, relaxation, acceptance.  He felt her responding, her mouth opening to allow him to slip his tongue inside, teasing hers.  She sucked on his lower lip and he started getting hard again, surprised as hell that he had anything left in him after their earlier sexual abandon, but he was ready for more. 

He wanted to fuck her into the mattress, fuck her till the sun came up the next day. 

Then she bit his lower lip and he cried out into her mouth. She let him go instantly.  Daniel sat up, tasting his own blood and, keeping her pinned on the bed, he straddled her thighs, outraged and angry, shocked at what she’d just done to him. 

“You _bitch_!” he bubbled wetly, licking at his lip, trying to staunch the bleeding. 

“I said, _never_ kiss me again, Daniel,” she growled, dark eyes flashing in angry warning.  “I meant that, and you will _not_ defy me on this matter.” 

“You don’t order me around,” he shot back, hurt and angry.  “I’ll kiss you when I damn well please!  Remember _that_.” 

“You’re not going to make this easy for yourself, are you?” 

Daniel’s blood was boiling.  No one had ever made him so angry before, and he hated her.  _Hated_ her; wanted to hurt her like she’d hurt him. 

She moved slightly, rolling her hips beneath him, reminding him she was naked and at his mercy. 

 _Big_ mistake. 

He shoved his thigh between hers, forcing her legs apart, pinning her down.  He could hardly see through the rage that threatened to swallow him up; was barely aware of grasping his erection and jamming it savagely into her.  She was dry, arching away from him in pain, sucking in an anguished breath as he thrust again and again, merciless in his punishment, grinding his teeth in determination to show her he was not her slave. 

His lip throbbed but the bleeding had stopped, and with it went his pain and the fleeting madness that had started this.  Vala was slick now, her legs wrapped around him, rocking with him, welcoming.  He wanted to kiss her again and angled toward her mouth with his, hoping to salvage something good from this terrible moment. 

Vala turned her head, presenting her cheek instead.  “Don’t,” she whispered shakily.  “I’m begging you, Daniel.  Please don’t kiss me.  I can’t _bear_ it.” 

Regret flared to life inside him, and he froze, horrified at what he’d done to her.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured against her cheek, and started to get off her. 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed, catching at his hips.  “I want to lose myself for a little while.  Just fuck me until I’m unconscious.” 

Daniel lay still on top of her for a moment, caressing her cheek with his battered lower lip.  He ached for her, uncertain why he should feel that way, but he was sure that she’d had more than her fair share of tragedy in her young life.  He was as gentle as he knew how to be, lavishing her with all his skill, offering her tenderness to repay his earlier brutality. 

Concentrating on Vala, forgetting about his own pleasure, he worshipped her body with his mouth and hands, watching her eyes close and the grief seep slowly out of her.  She was so peaceful, so lovely when she released control of her body to him.  He could see how much she needed this, but it wasn’t really him that she wanted.  Daniel was certain any man would have done the trick. 

By the time he climaxed, he was exhausted, almost too spent to get off her.  She gave him a little push and helped him roll onto his side before she turned and put her back to him.  He used what little strength he had left to pull her closer, spooning against her backside as she drifted off to sleep. 

It bothered him that she didn’t want to be kissed.  Daniel thought about that, wondering what in her past had made her that way, and, when no vision came, he finally closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  He thought he was dreaming when the vision began, but the horror of it made him shudder under the thick blankets, aware that he was lost in the grip of her past, and it seemed like hours had passed before it finally let him go. 

_Qetesh was the Syrian goddess of love and fertility, patroness of prostitutes.  She sat naked on her throne except for her ostentatious jewelry, commanding others in an endless orgy of sexual degeneracy, choosing the most attractive and best endowed men as her priests, worshippers of her ‘holy’ body.  The Goa’uld’s appetite was insatiable, spending most of her waking hours in mindless sexual pleasure.  Hour upon hour, year upon year, her carnal lust was never satisfied.  Hundreds of men came to worship her and ask her favor; maybe even thousands.  Those who pleased her eye were forced to please her body; those who were less than beautiful were sent to have intercourse with one of the temple prostitutes, where Qetesh would watch and direct them in whatever act of depravity and lust entertained her for the moment.  People went away humiliated and ashamed, violated by her fantasies, foisted upon them in the name of worship._

_And underneath it all, Vala Mal Doran was a helpless prisoner in her own body, enduring countless acts of rape at the hands of the worshipers of the false goddess, Qetesh._

Daniel stared at the ceiling, watching as the rosy fingers of dawn made the vaulted ribs visible.  His silent tears had stopped hours ago, but he could feel the dried tracks puckering against his temples.  He imagined that Vala had dealt with that endless torture by losing herself in the pleasure, as she was now seeking to do with him.  Vala was wounded, far more deeply than Daniel had ever imagined, and he had done _nothing_ to help her.  In fact, he had let her goad him into uncharacteristically violent behavior. 

He had all but raped her earlier, and he could never forgive himself for that.  Somehow, he meant to make it up to her – though he doubted anything could ever wipe away what had already passed between them.  He understood her a little better now, but not well enough.  

There was far too much about Vala that he didn’t get, and he would find a way to unlock her past until he had the whole picture.  Maybe then he’d be able to figure her out, why she preferred mindless sex to any semblance of making love, why wealth was so damned important to her, why she lied about stupid, unimportant things as well as the stuff he really ought to know.  Maybe that was a defense mechanism – maybe _all_ of it was, but if he were going to be her partner in crime, he thought he ought to know who he was working with, and just how far he could really trust her. 

That was how teams worked.  Watch each other’s six, and nobody gets left behind.  With Vala, he wasn’t sure he could count on her for either of those – at least, not yet. 

* * *

 

“So tell me about where we’re going, Daniel,” Vala told him, fastening her zat holster down to her right thigh.  She was dressed in tight black leather from head to toe, revealing enough skin in the right places to make her look like a science fiction dominatrix, complete with hooded black cloak.  She glanced down at her breasts and shifted the bustier to improve the display of her cleavage before meeting his gaze. 

He would never confess to her how _hot_ she looked in that get-up.  He’d already had her once that morning and was ready to get on the road.  They’d wasted entirely too much time in bed lately anyway. 

Then again, that morning he’d taken her from behind over the balcony railing.  They hadn’t exactly been in bed or dressed when they’d had sex then, and Daniel was still shocked that he’d done it in such an exposed place.  Anyone with binoculars could have seen them from the city below, and if the downstairs neighbors had stepped out onto their patio, they’d surely have heard _and_ seen them. 

Daniel was usually an incredibly private person, but being with Vala was having an effect on him.  He wasn’t so sure it was a _good_ one… but fucking her on the balcony had been incredibly arousing, just for the forbidden element of danger they were in, the exciting possibility of being discovered.  She’d assured him afterward that there were no public lewdness laws on Rimpau, but he wasn’t willing to trust her on that or much else. 

He shook his head, trying to keep on track.  “Um, the dialing sequence is spoken, _‘Zin Ah Doh Kh’ Ah Rim’_ and according to the notes, this world was under the provenance of a lesser Goa’uld named Croesus, who served for a time as treasurer for Cronus, until he disappeared with the lion’s share of Cronus’s wealth.  This is supposed to be where he hid it.” 

Vala’s eyes lit up.  “Really?  I’ve heard of Croesus, hence the cliché, _‘as rich as,’_ but thought he was just a myth.”  She cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest.  “So you think you’ll be able to defeat the traps that will inevitably be waiting?  And will the treasure actually _be_ there when we arrive?” 

“Don’t have a clue,” he assured her confidently, grinning back.  He had done as much reading as possible on Croesus, thought to be an ancient Lydian king on Earth (if Daniel remembered his history correctly, once again regretting his lack of reference material from his home world), but the books in his Rimpauan library differed profoundly from those of Tau’ri scholars. 

“According to what I’ve found in the texts, and I’ve by no means studied them all, Croesus had no problem with people trying to acquire his treasure.  He challenged all comers to take with them as much as they could carry, so getting _in_ won’t be the problem.  Getting _out_ will be.” 

The woman listened thoughtfully, head cocked, apparently lost in thought as he finished dressing.   

He was a little embarrassed by the leather pants, considering how tightly they fit, but they were warm and flexed with his movements like a second skin, so he decided they were probably not _real_ leather, but some alien fabric that resembled it.  A soft black tunic went over that and his equipment vest on top, complete with his most necessary items: journal and pens, mini-Maglite, canteen, and communication device.  He noted that Vala also had hers secured to her cape, since there was no place to attach it to her bustier; at least, not _fashionably_. 

“You know, we never did trade those _kor’mak_ bracelets for anything, Daniel,” she reminded him.  “There’s a vendor here we ought to visit before we leave.  And if you wouldn’t mind, why don’t you jot down the glyphs of the place we’re going?  Just in case?” 

“Got a rescue party lined up?” he inquired with a grin. 

“Not exactly,” she answered evasively, her smile filled with mystery, her dark eyes glittering with secrets.  “But I think we need a little more of a plan than we have, at this point.  Perhaps we should put off our departure until we have all our preparations made, hmmm?” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” he mused.  “We’ll discuss it first, then.” 

When he had checked all his pockets, he donned his cape.  On a sheet of paper from his small notebook, he wrote down the glyphs for the planet and handed it to her with a grin.  “You know, the first three syllables of the planet’s name remind me of a place in Earth legend, called Xanadu…” 

He chattered on, relating the legend to her as they stopped by the library for the Goa’uld bracelets and key.  On their way out, Vala stopped by the neighbors’ home downstairs and passed the note to Kitsos with a wink and a smile.  The blond glanced at it, frowning, as if he had no clue what to do with the information.  The _Gahdin_ waved goodbye with a smile and closed the door with Constant’s name on his lips. 

“Constant will know what to do with that,” Vala told Daniel confidently.  “Now, let’s see what we can get for those damned bracelets.”  She reached into one of those little fruit bins as they passed one, and pulled out a couple of the pale blue berries that were Rimpauan markers, munching on them on their way down the mountain to the marketplace. 

An hour later, Daniel had a heavy bag of gold hanging from the belt at his waist, and Vala was looking at him with new eyes. 

“You’re quite the haggler,” she told him admiringly.  “I’d have taken the second deal.  You got _twice_ what I’d have settled for with the third vendor.  Consider me impressed.” 

“That’s nothing,” Daniel assured her with a cocky grin.  “I practically grew up in the bazaars of Cairo.  Everybody haggled for everything there.  It’s as natural as breathing to me.” 

He felt rather smug.  “That’s also where I learned my diplomatic skills.  Everybody wants something.  It’s just a matter of knowing how much what you have is really worth, and how badly the other guy wants it.” 

“And our friend Dinjian wanted the _kor’mak_ quite a lot,” she observed triumphantly.  “Well done.” 

He gave a mock bow.  “Can we stop somewhere for breakfast?” he asked her.  “I’m starving.” 

She chuckled.  “You’ve been exercising quite a lot lately,” she agreed, hinting at their sexual escapades.  “I’m not at all surprised.” 

He swatted her playfully on the ass, and she laughed as they headed into a small café, where Daniel bought their meals with his own money.  Afterward, stuffed and satisfied, Daniel took the lead, heading up the mountain toward the cave where the Eye of Rimpau kept watch on the Stargate.   

Vala had other plans, diverting him back toward his house, which made him smile so hard his face hurt, thinking she wanted to bed him yet again.  Instead, she headed for the downstairs dwelling, where she knocked and waited for the door to be answered. 

Daniel was a little embarrassed, because when Constant did open the door, it was obvious that he and Kitsos had just been rousted out of bed.  The tall brunette smelled of sex, and his dark hair was standing up all over his head from having had fingers in it.  His lips were rosy, shiny, and swollen, giving clear evidence of recent kissing. Or a possible blow job.

Vala wasn’t bothered in the least, and let herself right into the cozy dwelling, tugging on Daniel to follow. 

“Sister,” said Constant, and kissed her on the forehead as she passed him. 

“Stop that, or people will think we’re related,” she teased. 

“That’s probably because we are,” he deadpanned, and gestured them into the living room while he retreated into the bedroom to make himself presentable. 

Daniel didn’t ask; just waited, closing his eyes and concentrating, trying to summon up the image of Vala’s parents again, hoping he wouldn’t see another bedroom scene.  The vision unfolded gently as a blossoming flower, homey and sweet.   

_Kodam and Morena did their best to scamper after their two small children, the boy obviously older than the girl.  The couple lost their hold on management for a moment and the children pelted off together into the depths of the palace. An older blond youth raced off after them._

_Kodam fell into a laughing Morena’s arms.  “I thought you were giving me a daughter,” he teased her breathlessly.  “Vala is almost as much a boy as my son.”_

_Morena rolled him onto his back and straddled him.  “She will learn grace and feminine wiles,” the woman promised.  “And she will be strong and vibrant as well.  Wait and see, Kodam.  Well-behaved women never make history!”_

The flashback faded slowly, and Daniel eyed his companion.  “You two had different mothers?” he asked quietly. 

“Are you guessing, or do you know?” she challenged quietly. 

“You don’t like it that I’m privy to your past, do you?” he prodded gently.  “It bothers you.” 

She looked away, pretending to straighten up the living room, restoring pillows on the sofa that had been knocked off onto the floor.  “Just don’t tell me about what you’ve seen,” she returned stiffly.  “I was there.  I don’t need to relive my past, and I don’t want you to feel sorry for me.  What’s done is done, and I can’t _stand_ being pitied.” She examined one of her fingernails closely, avoiding his eyes. 

That was a sore spot, obviously.  He didn’t blame her a bit, either.  Though he’d never been a host himself, he’d spent countless hours trying to imagine how his late wife must have felt as host to Ammaunet, mate of Apophis.  Sha’uri had even borne the Goa’uld a child without her consent, and yet she had loved the Harseisis, since he was part of her. 

He just nodded, content to let the subject drop. 

Their hosts rejoined them, with Constant barely dressed, hair neatly combed, and Kitsos covered from the neck down, only his pierced navel and hands bare.  The smell of sex still clung to both of them, and Kitsos’ fair face was flushed with bright color.  His eyes were gleaming.  He looked happy, and Constant’s gaze followed the blond around with blatant adoration. 

“What did you want, Vala?” asked Constant, pulling Kitsos into his arms.  He was taller by a head than his mate, dark where Kitsos was fair, except for his eyes.  Constant’s eyes were a deep, dark blue, like Vala’s. 

“We want to hire Kitsos,” she stated firmly. 

Daniel’s head whipped around to face her.  “We?” he questioned. 

“We won’t be home much,” Vala explained.  “Someone will need to do the mundane things, like grocery shopping, cleaning up, cooking…” 

Kitsos laughed, husky and musical all at the same time.  “You want me to be your _servant_?” he teased.  “Why am I not surprised?”  He reached down at his side for Constant’s hand and brought it up to his belly, holding it there and rubbing over it with his own hands. 

“It’ll get you out of that stinking tavern,” Vala reminded him with a raised eyebrow.   

“We’ll take it,” agreed Constant immediately.  Both of his hands scooted up to Kitsos’ belly.  He kissed his lover at the base of the neck. 

The blond smiled beatifically and leaned his head back on Constant’s shoulder.  “Your timing is perfect, Vala,” he announced softly.  “We’re expecting.” 

Suddenly he jerked upright, eyes wide with alarm, and pushed Constant’s hands off him, frightened gaze darting straight to Daniel’s face.  “I – I didn’t mean – I was jesting—” 

Daniel remembered what Rimpau had told him in his dream, about how dangerous it was for the _Gahdin_ to lose their anonymity.  People were _hunting_ them.  Sharing a secret like this could put Kitsos and his/her unborn child in grave danger. 

“It’s all right,” Daniel assured the couple, putting out a hand to belay their fear.  “Rimpau told me about you right after we met.  She trusted me with the truth of your identity, because she knew I’d never tell anyone you’re _Gahdin_.” 

He made eye contact with Constant, guessing now.  “Your mother was _Gahdin_ , wasn’t she?” 

Constant held Kitsos tighter, protectively, looking none-too-comfortable with the direction this conversation was going.  “Yes, she was.”  He gazed down at his lover, fingers stroking through Kitsos’ golden hair, then turning again to meet Daniel’s eyes.  “The _Gahdin_ are fair, like Kitsos here, and you, Daniel.  The humans from our world are all dark, like Vala.  I’m the first human-Gahdin child to be born with blue eyes.  Are you also _Gahdin_?” 

“No,” Daniel assured them.  “Humans on my world are dark, fair and every shade in between, and either one gender or the other, rarely both.” 

“There are many _Gahdin_ in the Doran family line, from ancient times,” Kitsos told him soberly.  “They have lived in the palaces always, as our guards and concubines, connected to us by blood and love, which binds us all closely together.” 

“The Mal family was not as distinguished,” Vala added soberly, “but filled with many great artisans, poets and dancers.” 

“Like your mother,” Daniel added. He smiled at her.  “She wasn’t easy to impress.  Your father was a lucky man.” 

“She was a good mother to us both,” Constant agreed.  “My biological mother died during my birth, so I never knew her. Vala’s mother became mine when my father married her.”  He put his hand over Kitsos belly, concern etched into his face.  “I worry for Kitsos.  We have no one to attend us when it’s time for the baby to be born.” 

Daniel didn’t want to volunteer his services as a midwife for this birth.  There were too many complicating factors, and he thought he’d be woefully insufficient.  He might be able to handle a normal, problem-free birth, but this promised to be something completely different, far beyond his layman’s capabilities. 

He looked at Vala.  “We have some good doctors at the SGC,” he suggested.  “I’m sure they’d be up to the challenge.” 

Vala curled her lip in disgust.  “ _Those_ homophobic bastards?” she snapped.  “I wouldn’t dare take Kitsos there!” 

“I’ll admit some of the military personnel might have problems with him, but the doctors have seen so many strange things come in from alien worlds, I doubt they’d even bat an eyelash,” Daniel argued. 

“No,” she said firmly.  “We’ll just have to do the best we can with what we have.”  She made eye contact with the couple, held it, and they nodded at her in agreement. 

Kitsos tugged on his padded tunic.  “Now that we all know, can I go take this off?” 

“Certainly.”  Vala waved him into the next room.  “Make yourself at home, darling.” 

After a moment, Kitsos returned in a thin black blouse that delineated full, rounded, womanly breasts, which the tunic he wore in the presence of others cleverly concealed. 

Daniel couldn’t keep from staring at them, no matter how hard he tried. 

Kitsos looked entirely feminine now, and Daniel wondered now how he hadn’t seen it earlier.  She was hot, too; curvaceous and sexy, until his gaze dropped to the loose-fitting pants and the bulge of an obviously male package derailed his thinking.  He raised his gaze to Kitsos’ face and saw a slight smile form and fade. 

“It’s all right, Daniel.  It takes people some time to get used to,” the blond admitted.  “I don’t mind your curiosity.” 

“As long as you don’t _touch_ ,” Constant qualified, his voice edged with warning, danger in his deep blue eyes. 

“That’s all right,” Vala smiled back at them.  “He’s taken, boys.  No need to worry about him wandering downstairs at odd hours.”  She reached over and made a grab for Daniel’s crotch. 

“Hey!” Daniel slapped her hand away, flushing when she laughed at him playfully. 

“Yes, we’ve heard you both,” Kitsos returned with a half-stifled grin.  “Very passionate, I must say.  We thought the two of you might batter down Rimpau’s walls, at one point.” 

Daniel felt his face grow even hotter.  “Can we talk about something else, please?” 

Conversation returned to the mundane aspects of the job for which Vala had hired Kitsos, and money was paid for the first services, to begin immediately.  Constant and Kitsos prepared a light luncheon which they all enjoyed, talking about family histories that Daniel found both culturally interesting and personally charming.  Vala and Constant fought and forgave and teased each other like the siblings they were. 

By the time they said their goodbyes, Daniel felt as if he were finally beginning to see a glimpse of the _real_ Vala Mal Doran.  He was starting to like her.  That was frightening. 

They were headed back to the marketplace when Vala stopped walking, head up, eyes unfocused, breath coming in short, sharp gasps.  At one point, she ducked, trying to avoid something only she could see.  He waited patiently for the vision of the future to pass, certain that’s what she had been experiencing. 

When she stood up and started walking, her face was a few shades lighter in color. 

“What did you see?” he asked her softly, catching her arm at the elbow to steady her.   

She looked a little shell-shocked.  “We’ll need some armor,” she told him breathlessly, “and a few gadgets.  If you’ll foot the bill for these things, I’ll pay you in full once we get back.” 

“I want it in writing, signed with witnesses,” Daniel told her tightly.  “Did you run out of money or the kindness of strangers?” 

She frowned at him.  “Look, I could have kept the profits from the _kor’mak_ for myself, you know.  I was being generous.  I’ll be even more generous with you once I’m filthy rich.” 

Daniel threw up his hands.  “Fine.  I don’t exactly have a choice here, do I?”  He whipped off the money purse at his waist and plopped it angrily into her waiting hand. 

“No, Daniel.  You don’t have a choice.”  She glared at him and stalked off down the street, tucking the purse out of sight beneath her cloak. 

He fell in behind her and hurried to catch up, not wanting her to get too far ahead of him.  The effects of the bracelets were still with them, and would wear off gradually; until then, they were stuck with each other. 

Vala ducked into a shop in the heart of the market, apparently some kind of machinist’s place with all kinds of technological gadgets lying about on shelves and on tables. Daniel didn’t actually see a transaction take place before Vala was hurrying him out the door again. 

“What the hell was _that_ all about?” he demanded.  “And what was that creature behind the counter?  It looked like the same species of alien you almost sold _Prometheus_ to, back when we first met.” 

“It’s a Narrahn,” she told him, increasing her pace as they went further down the mountain, into the oldest part of the marketplace. 

“What did you buy from it?” 

Vala didn’t look at him.  “Tell me about this treasure, Daniel.” 

“What do you mean?” 

She tapped her temple with one finger.  “I’ve already seen how we get out of there, my scholarly friend.  Most of the arrangements are already made, and I’m about to become filthy rich.  Just a few more loose ends to tie up.” 

She grinned broadly.  “Tell me about it.  What does the legend say?  Why hasn’t anyone been able to take it before us?” 

Daniel sighed, trying to picture the description in his mind.  “The treasure is supposed to be kept in a chamber underground, but you can’t just pick it up.  The legend says, _‘The treasure of Qarun does not lie in repose in its vault, but flyeth in perpetual motion, as if carried by a great wind.’_   That would have to be _some_ tornado, to keep something as heavy as most precious metal treasures in motion too fast to grasp.” 

He frowned, intuition making a leap.  “I’m assuming that’s why you ducked when you saw the vision of our exit.  What I want to know now is, how the heck are we going to get the treasure from there to wherever you intend to keep it?” 

She grinned at him, gave him a wink, and grabbed his hand.  “That’s already handled,” she confessed, darting further down the path to another shop.  This one had metal armor of all sorts arranged in pieces, very few in complete sets.  Those that were whole, mostly Jaffa gear, were set onto stands along the walls, and Daniel thought they probably carried pretty hefty price tags.  

“Greetings, Samynna,” Vala called to the very short, incredibly stocky little man behind the counter.   

He reminded Daniel of storybook trolls, with a broad, unsmiling mouth; stringy, greasy hair pasted against his scalp, and a gold earring in both of his pointed ears.  Rheumy brown eyes rolled up to meet Vala’s, and he harrumphed in reply.  “What do you want, thief?” he demanded, his voice a raspy growl.  Thick, dirty fingers pawed at the pages of his logbook as he counted his inventory. 

“I’m looking for something… special,” she told the vendor, leaning over the counter and flashing her cleavage at him.  “You know what I like.  Right, Samynna?  The good stuff.” 

The disgusting creature lifted one eyebrow at her and scowled.  “Just what you see on the shelves,” he ground out with a dismissive wave.  “Cash customers only.” 

Vala put the heavy purse on the counter.  “Name your price.” 

Samynna took another long look at Vala, instantly rejecting her as not worthy of his attention.  Instead, he turned to Daniel.  “You would do well to find a more trustworthy concubine, stranger,” Samynna told him in a low growl.  “Vala will spend you blind and then discard you like used _pansha_.”  He turned back to his register, apparently set to ignore them. 

Without waiting for further dialogue, Vala noisily spilled the contents of Daniel’s moneybag on top of the merchant’s logbook.   

“Cash money,” she said angrily.  “Now show us the damned armor!  The special ones that I know you have in the back. We need two. Complete, and in working order.” 

Samynna glanced down at the gold coins and covered them with a greedy palm.  He looked up unhappily at Vala, and then at Daniel.  “This will only buy one suit,” the merchant growled.  He eyed Daniel suspiciously.  “How will you pay for the other?” 

Daniel thought for a moment.  If Vala had seen that they needed them, then he would have to make some kind of deal, only he had nothing… 

That wasn’t exactly true anymore.  He strolled over to the white vines trailing up the sides of the shop walls and spoke directly to them.  “Rimpau, I give Samynna permission to accompany me to my house and collect items of equal value to what he’s selling, which he may hold until Vala and I return with the price to redeem the gifts you have so generously given me.  Is this understood, and agreeable to you?” 

He closed his eyes and listened.  After a moment’s silence, he lifted his head and eyed the vendor.  “Rimpau agrees.” 

Samynna’s eyes widened as his ugly mouth drew up into an ‘O’ of surprise.  He stared down at Daniel’s ankles, waiting for the white vines to snake upward and drag him down, but nothing happened. 

“You… you can _hear_ Rimpau?” Samynna whispered in awe.  “She speaks to you when you are _awake_?” 

“Yes.”  Daniel eyed him steadily. 

The little man stepped back from the counter and bowed to him, then hastily grabbed up the coins and called breathlessly, “Come with me.  Come with me, Honored One.” 

He took them into the back, behind a coarse, grimy curtain that Daniel hesitated to touch.  This was the merchant’s workshop, where he cleaned and repaired various sorts of armor and weaponry, typically Jaffa stuff, as was seen in the shop front.  However, standing in the back of the crowded room, barely visible in the dim lighting, were two items covered by a clean white cloth.   

Samynna carefully withdrew the tarp, revealing two identical suits of gleaming black armor – the same kind worn by the super soldiers bred by Anubis.  The suits were empty and clean, still smelling faintly of soap and some kind of antiseptic that briefly stung Daniel’s nose.  He glanced at Vala, who stood with arms crossed, her poker face on to avoid giving away how pleased she was with this deal, but he could read it in the sparkle of her eyes. 

Or maybe it was already a foregone conclusion for her that the suits would be what they needed, and that Daniel would find a way to get them for her.  She _did_ have that window into his future, after all, just as he had into her past, thanks to the Crown of Janus.  She had come right to the shop where they could be had, knew just how much he had in his purse, and what kind of deal he might make.  Maybe he _should_ trust her because of that alone.  She wasn’t going to let him get killed until she was finished with him.  Which might be much sooner than he had imagined. 

“Here they are,” Samynna told him in a conspiratorial whisper.  “Found on battlefields on two different worlds.  Everyone was killed there, but these warriors fought well against incredible odds.  Perhaps there is some magic within the armor that will aid you on your quest.” 

“Perhaps,” agreed Vala.  She glanced at Daniel.  “We’ll carry them with us and put them on once we reach our destination.” 

The merchant bowed to her and pulled the pieces off the stands, carefully placing them into drawstring bags that each of them could carry. 

“My house is the highest one up on the mountainside,” Daniel told the armorer quietly.  “I’ll be there later this evening, when you may come to collect your collateral.  Please take _very_ good care of whatever you take from there.  Everything in it is a gift from Rimpau.”  

The little man dropped to one knee and bowed his head.  “It will be done as you ask, my lord.” 

“My name is Daniel,” he told the merchant.  “Daniel Jackson.  Thank you very much for extending credit to us.  I’ll see to it personally that you’re paid in full.” 

“Thank you, friend of Rimpau.” 

Vala sighed and hefted one bag over her shoulder, casting a disgruntled gaze at her companion as they left the shop.  “Well, wouldn’t you know it?  Here I’ve been to this place a dozen times, and never got so much as a how’d-you-do.  Daniel Jackson sets one foot through the ‘gate, and he’s an instant celebrity.”   

He shrugged, resettling the bag he was carrying against his shoulder, grinning back at her smugly.  “I can’t help it if people like me better than you.” 

She snorted and started off again with Daniel in tow, heading for his house with their latest booty. 

When they arrived, Kitsos was there to meet them, the smell of cooking food wafting through the front door.  Constant came in a moment later bearing a large trunk of equipment, which he proceeded to unload in the living room.  He explained each item as he set it out. 

A silver ball about the size of a coffee mug was put into Daniel’s hand, along with a rectangular device with a screen and several buttons, each with characters written in Goa’uld.  The box that held these also contained about five more of the balls, with empty spaces for six more.   

“You couldn’t get a full set?” asked Vala, nudging the case with her booted toe. 

“No,” Constant shot back, irritated.  “This was all I could afford.”  He showed Daniel how to turn the unit on, activated one of the balls, and it lifted up into the air, hovering about six feet off the ground.  Using the controller, he sent it back and forth across the room.  “I’ve already sent one _zurkot_ through the Eye tonight to the address you gave me this morning, and left it activated.  Tomorrow, when you dial your destination, information will be sent from the sphere I sent there to this device to tell you if the planet is safe for you to visit.” 

“Oh,” said Daniel with a note of happy surprise, “like a MALP.  That’s smart.” 

“And _much_ more compact,” Vala observed with a smile. “Your Earth technology is _so_ last millennia.”

He familiarized himself with the device, letting Constant show him the various screens, how to fully operate the units to help ensure safer traveling.  They’d be able to determine temperature, atmospheric conditions, light, moisture, and general lay of the land, including DHD placement and whether or not it was in working condition. 

“This will help a lot,” Daniel agreed, “but I still don’t know how we’re getting the stuff out of there.  Provided there’s anything left to get.”  He glanced at Vala, who beamed back at him. 

“Oh, yes!” she whispered, rubbing her hands together with glee.  “We’ll need sunglasses, Daniel.  Avalon was a mere _fraction_ of Croesus’ treasure.” 

He was surprised that she would speak so openly about it, even in the presence of her brother and his mate.  Vala didn’t seem the type to share. 

“So,” Daniel prodded.  “Do you expect the four of us to carry it back in a few hundred trips?” 

“No.  It’s all taken care of, Daniel.  I have it arranged.  We’ll need to wait a few more days before we leave, because there are some things that aren’t done yet.” 

“Like?” 

“Deals to make. That sort of thing.  I’ll need someone to buy what I’m going to be selling, right off the top, and Rimpau is the safest place to do that.”  She looked entirely too smug, quite full of herself. 

Daniel decided to leave the devious plans to her, scratching at the device implanted in his chest that would enforce their promise to each other.  If things went smoothly, he might actually get away from her in a reasonable amount of time after all. 

Three days later, they were ready to go, according to Vala.  She towed a small cart with her, which she left beside the DHD on the planet called Zin Ah Doh Kh’ Ah Rim.  The moment the Stargate shut down, a giant-sized holograph appeared before them, most likely an image of Croesus himself. 

The recording spoke in Goa’uld, challenging the treasure-seeker to get out alive. 

Daniel didn’t have a very good feeling about that, but Vala simply unloaded the gear and equipment they’d brought with them.  She dressed in her suit of super soldier armor and activated the communication device inside the suit. 

“Ready, Daniel?” she asked him. 

He sighed and began to put on his own suit of armor.  She had to help him with it, to get it to fit right. The mesh worn underneath was rather like a wetsuit, clingy and close-fitting, with the plates of harder armor attaching to the mesh. It was surprisingly comfortable, once he had it on, though the shoulder pads limited movement a bit and the view screen in his helmet had lost its color reception. He banged a hard-gloved fist against the side of the helmet, and the view went to static for an instant, then came on correctly. 

Once they were fully encased, she gestured him forward, hauling the cart after her, and they headed into the temple complex.  The way was clearly marked, describing the greatness of Croesus and the various treasures that had been collected and were now stored somewhere on the grounds.  Stairs took them below ground, deeper and deeper, each floor lighting up as soon as they entered that level, lights going off in their wake. 

Finally, with no booby traps to defeat, no puzzles to solve, they stood before two huge metal doors.  The invitation was clear, without a hint of deceit.  Daniel was disappointed, figuring it would be more of a challenge, but so far, the journey had been easy. 

 _Too_ easy.

He didn’t like it. 

Bracing himself, he opened the doors after a thorough examination to make sure they weren’t rigged. 

The doors opened to a huge dome-shaped room, the view punctuated by a loud, high-pitched, constant scream.  A small circular pad stood in the middle of the room, with a slender catwalk leading from a narrow balcony just inside the doors.  There was no floor as far as Daniel could see.  He leaned over the railing just enough for a glance downward and backed hastily away. 

“Oh, my God,” he breathed, stomach clenching, breaking into a sweat inside the armor. 

Below them, lit up from the bottom, was the treasure of Croesus.  Gold coins and precious gems, jewelry and small statues, all sorts of glittering items swirled in a raging whirlwind.  This truly _was_ a fortune, but mixed in with the treasure were a multitude of skulls and bones, the remains of all those who had come seeking to make this fortune their own. 

“What’s the matter?” Vala inquired through the helmet. 

“I have a little problem with heights,” he admitted, clenching his teeth. 

“Oh?”  She started unloading items from the cart.  “I suppose that’s why I’m supposed to be the one to go down to the bottom.  I wondered about that, but figured it was because I’m so much lighter than you, so you could haul me back up.”  She hesitated.  “Not that you could do it from that far down.” 

He shot her a look, and then realized she couldn’t see his face with the black C3PO helmet on his head.  “Very funny,” he growled back.  “I don’t think it’s a very good idea for you to go down there.  From what I could see, those who’ve tried it are still there.” 

“They weren’t prepared,” Vala told him, a confident smile in her voice.  She held up a small black box.  “This is an electromagnetic pulse weapon.  I’m going down to the bottom and will lay this at the base of the central shaft beneath that platform out there.  I’ll tell you when I’m about to turn it on, and then you’ll need to shut down power inside your armor.  Wait one minute, and then activate it again.  I’ll tell you what to do from there.” 

He put his hand on her shoulder.  “This will be dangerous, Vala.  Are you sure you don’t want me to—” 

Her black gauntlet and glove patted the side of his helmet affectionately.  “Thank you, Daniel, but _I’m_ the one who does this.  It’s sweet of you to offer.” 

She towed the cart across the catwalk to the circular platform and began to unload several items:  the EMP, a spool of cable, a winch, a pair of large suction-cup-like devices with handles, and another small device that she tucked inside her armor, after removing her helmet and then firmly attaching it again.  She fixed a small rope to the railing around the platform and attached another piece of equipment to it, then left it where it was. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked her, already starting to worry. 

“Pray,” she returned brightly, “and wait.  I’ll need you in a few moments.” 

He watched her fasten the black box to the front of her armor.  She loaded herself up with the other items, then took the suction cups and went to the edge of the platform.  She lay face down on the platform, her head looking over the edge, and grasped the railing with her left hand.  Reaching beneath the platform with one arm, she affixed one of the suction cups beneath it, and then attached the second.  With the grace of a dancer, she eased her upper body off the edge, holding her legs on top as she moved into position, grasping both of the suction devices.  Then, she eased her legs over the edge and was gone from his sight for a moment. 

He held his breath, his heart banging in his ribs.  He was scared for her.  It was a long drop, maybe five hundred feet or more, and the speed at which the objects caught in that whirlwind were traveling was considerable.  Even as powerful as the armor was that encased her, it could still be battered to bits within moments, and Vala would be killed.  

Changing position, he squatted down, then lay flat on the balcony, trying to see underneath the circular platform.  He caught a glimpse of movement, something black dangling well above the sparkling maelstrom.  It was one of her feet, and he exhaled with relief as he saw it reaching for the pole supporting the platform on which he lay.   

He wanted to ask if she were still all right, but knew she needed to maintain concentration if she were to survive, so he kept quiet. Daniel watched, holding his breath, praying she’d make it. He was terrified for her. 

Slowly, she made her way toward the pole, finally anchoring herself around it. “All right, Daniel,” she called through his helmet.  “I need you to get that device to me that I left on the platform.” 

Fighting the panic he felt from the height, all too aware of the distance and danger surrounding him, he made his way carefully to the platform.  Taking hold of the winch she had left behind, he lowered it carefully, then started swinging it back and forth toward where he thought she ought to be. 

She corrected the angle and finally grasped it.  After a moment, the line dangled in mid-air, empty.  “Thanks, love,” she told him.  “Won’t be long, now.” 

He moved back to the balcony and watched as she threaded the cable into the winch, hooked everything up expertly, and then started her descent with the motorized feed, one arm lightly hugging the central pole to keep her in the eye of the storm.   

All the way down she went, ducking whenever any of the large, heavy items spun close to her.  Feet finally on the base, she called up to him, “Shut everything down, Daniel.  I’ll give you one minute.” 

He removed his helmet, deactivated all the controls and waited. 

A moment later, he heard the EMP go off, felt the ground shake beneath him in the concussion, and then it sounded as if all hell broke loose.  The scream of the whirlwind shut off abruptly, followed by the crashing, ringing and pinging of the treasure as it slammed into the smooth walls, bounding around in total chaos, clattering and clashing its way to the bottom of the shaft, falling with the pull of gravity, heading straight for where his black-clad partner had gone.  

“Vala!” he shouted, once he realized what was happening.   

She was going to be _buried_ in treasure!  If he didn’t find a way to get her out, she’d suffocate and die in the bottom of that pit.   

He ran across the catwalk, peering beneath the platform at the suction devices, now placed well out of his reach.  The winch was still in place, the cable looped through it and dangling into the mass of gold, silver, and jewels still crashing toward the bottom. He couldn’t reach it, couldn’t get down there unless he jumped, and if he jumped, the fall alone would kill him. 

“Valaaaaaaa!” he screamed, calling her over and over, scrambling back to the cart, looking for something, anything to get him to her.  He had to dig her out; had to help her.  He couldn’t let her die. 

There was nothing else of use on the little cart she had brought.  Defeated, heartbroken, he sat down beside it and wept.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  “You said _we_ were going to escape.  You didn’t say it was just going to be me.  This wasn’t part of the bargain.” 

He heard a noise below him and peered over to look.  It was familiar; a brief, sparkling whine, followed by a cave-in of tinkling treasure.  A few moments later, there was another, and then another and another, and Daniel’s grief vanished as he recognized what they were. 

Someone was using a ring transport to get the treasure out of the vault, and the spot where Vala had been standing when the EMP went off had been the first to go. 

He waited, sure she would come for him, and watched the wealth of Croesus vanish in ring-sized increments until the treasure vault was empty. 

Several minutes passed, and Vala still didn’t show.  Eventually, he heard the machinery behind the whirlwind kick into action again, heard the whine and saw a few handfuls of coinage that had been missed begin swirling about in the artificial tornado below him.  He watched it for a few more minutes, and then made his way back to the Stargate. 

If she didn’t show up soon, he was going to pass out from the lingering effects of the _kor’mak_ bracelets, and if nobody picked him up, he and Vala would both die. 

He wondered if she had seen _this_ in her vision of their future. 

Three of the chevrons for Rimpau had locked into place as he dialed up the ‘gate.  He put his hand on the next glyph, felt his knees getting weak, and collapsed in a heap wondering where the hell she was, and why she hadn’t come for him. 

When he awoke, he was in his own bed on Rimpau, and Kitsos was sitting beside him.  “How are you feeling?” asked the _Gahdin_. 

“Where’s Vala?” he demanded, his voice a rough growl in a dry throat.  He turned his head, looking for her, but she wasn’t there.  She had to be somewhere close by, or he’d be dead by now. 

“She’s with Constant, below in our quarters,” said the blond.  “He couldn’t contact you on the communication device.  Barokna had to fly down to the surface to find you, so we could bring you both back here.” 

Daniel smacked his palm against his forehead.  In all the excitement, he’d completely forgotten to reactivate his helmet after the EMP had gone off.  She had probably tried to contact him, to tell him where she was, but— 

“Constant?”  Cold fear gripped his guts.  Vala hadn’t contacted him.  Her brother had tried instead, which didn’t sound good at all.  “Where’s Vala?” 

“Barokna and Constant ringed her up with the treasure,” Kitsos verified for him, his face carefully neutral.  “She was injured.  Constant brought her back here to see the Ahea.” 

“Who?” 

“The Ahea,” Kitsos repeated.  “It is a healer, a creature that draws its strength from Rimpau and has a gift for healing other creatures.” 

“That tree-like thing in the city?”   

“The same.” 

“How bad is it?” 

“She will live,” Kitsos assured him.  He did not elaborate other than that. 

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief, threw the covers off and found that he was naked.  He covered up quickly and patted Kitsos’ shoulder.  “Gimme a minute, and then we’ll go see her, okay?”   

Kitsos nodded and left the room so he could dress. 

Daniel ducked into the bathroom, relieved himself and washed his hands and face with trembling hands.  Moments later, fully dressed in a loose-fitting tunic and drawstring pants, he and Kitsos made their way downstairs.   

Constant’s face was drawn and dark.  He was worried, despite assurances that Vala would be all right.  He took Daniel into a bedroom where Vala lay covered up, her back to the doorway, only her hair visible, streaming out on the pillow behind her. 

“Vala?” he called softly. 

Very carefully, he sat down on the side of the bed. 

“Go away, Daniel,” she returned, her voice filled with weariness.  “Just not too far away.” 

“I just wanna be sure you’re okay,” he told her, putting one hand on her shoulder, feather-lightly. 

She flinched.  “I’m not a pretty sight at the moment,” she shot back haughtily.  “I took quite a beating, and I’d be pleased if you’d just not look at me until I’m better.” 

“I want to see,” he told her, his voice gentle, caring.  He really was worried about her, and needed to verify with his own eyes that she was all right.  “Please, Vala.” 

For a moment, she didn’t move.  “You never do what I tell you, Daniel. One of these days, I may have a problem with your rebellious nature. Just not today.”

She rolled slowly onto her back, pushing the blankets down a little.  Dark bruises covered most of the skin that Daniel could see, a cloudy mass of shades of blue, purple and green.  He took hold of the blankets and peeled them back, lifting them out of the way for a look underneath. 

He sucked in a breath between his teeth, wincing as he imagined how much pain she must be feeling.  “Ouch,” he said quietly, tucking the covers around her again.  He reached to touch her face, ghosting his fingers over one of the few spots that sported her normal coloring.  He smiled at her.  “Anything I can do for you?” 

Her eyes were guarded, waiting for some sarcastic remark that didn’t come.  She frowned, uncertain how to respond to his sympathy.  “Since I’ll be out of commission for a few days, would you mind spending a little of my fortune for me?” 

“I’d have to know where it is, first,” he reminded her with a widening grin.  “I’m assuming you got it back here okay.” 

“Barokna and Boch are bringing the bulk of it back on their ships,” she told him.  “Constant brought a little of it with us through the ‘gate, but I have some purchases that won’t wait.” 

“I’ll pay the armorer tomorrow,” he assured her, stroking her hair.   

“That’s good, but it’s not the most important thing.”  She struggled to sit up in the bed, wincing as she moved, tears coming to her eyes.  “I need you to visit the Ahea and find out how things are going there.” 

“I don’t speak the tree’s language,” he said with a shrug. 

“Perhaps Rimpau can translate for you,” she suggested.  “You might discuss that with her tonight.” 

“What, exactly, were you doing with the Ahea?  I saw you give it one of the _roshna_ vials, and you didn’t seem happy about whatever it told you.” 

She sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow Daniel adjusted behind her head.  “I’ve been trying to find a cure for the Arisians addiction,” she admitted.  “So far, no one has been able to help.  The Ahea may be my last chance to correct this problem.” 

“You gave it the _roshna_ to analyze and study, on behalf of the Arisians?” he guessed. 

“Yes.”  She raised a mottled arm, rubbing her face with one hand for a moment.  “The Goa’uld aren’t terribly foresighted, I’m afraid.  Qetesh wanted a toxic substance that was highly addictive, but never gave a thought to finding her victims a way out.  The research was one-way, toward implementing the greatest addiction possible, and now it’s part of their genetic programming.  They’re born addicted, with no hope of an existence without _roshna_.” 

“Not your fault,” he told her, taking her other hand gently in his.   

“It was my mouth giving the orders,” she countered.  “I still carry the guilt, if not the blame.”  She sighed dispiritedly. 

“Doesn’t matter.”  Her dark gaze rolled to meet Daniel’s eyes.  “If you’ll pay my debts from what we brought back with us, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Sure. No problem.”  He patted her hand fondly.  Then he leaned in and, as gently as he could manage, brushed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.   

There were tears in her eyes as he straightened up. 

“Get some rest,” he told her.  “I’ll come by to see you tomorrow, and let you know what’s going on.” 

“Thank you, Daniel.” 

He wandered out, thanked Constant and Kitsos for looking after both of them, and returned to his home upstairs.  Daniel ate the meal Kitsos had prepared for him, contemplating all that he knew about Vala, trying to make the pieces add up, but they simply wouldn’t.  He sat down on his bed, the covers pulled up around him to keep him warm, and meditated on the problem, hoping to find his way into another vision of Vala’s past. 

Darkness swirled up inside him, filling his mind with her silent screams as the images coalesced.  

_Qetesh was on the run when the Tok’ra found her.  They extracted the symbiote, setting her free at last, and as soon as she was recovered, she went home.  Her people did not welcome her, punishing her instead for her crimes against all those she had ruled.  They tortured her, and were as merciless to her as she had been to them._

_Mazaheri and Constant had helped her to escape, understanding that she was now free of the symbiote that had controlled her.  Recovery had taken a long time.  Vala had suffered unimaginable terror, pain and humiliation, and through it all, only one thing had kept her alive._

_The old woman dressed her wounds, fed her and cared for her, and every day, when Vala awakened, she would begin the day with a single phrase._

_“I will be the one to set my people free,” she declared to her old friend._

Daniel opened his eyes to the night and pulled the blankets tighter around him, the chill settling into his bones.  He knew from previous visions that Qetesh had killed Kasos, the _Gahdin_ that Vala had loved, strictly as a demonstration of her power, and then put a bounty on all the _Gahdins’_ heads, forcing them into hiding on numerous worlds.  She had also created the addiction of the Arisians, ensuring their enslavement to the Goa’uld forever. 

He pursued the missing piece of the puzzle, how Qetesh had been deposed, and who had taken her place as ruler of her people, but the answer didn’t come.  All he could see were the visions of the unspeakable acts her people had visited upon Vala in the name of vengeance, how broken she had been at their hands, all the while wanting nothing more than their freedom. 

She had tried to warn them about something terrible, and they’d refused to listen. 

It was enough.  This vision was the explanation he’d needed to finally make sense of her.  She had lied to him because she didn’t want to be pitied, and the truth was too awful to bear. She’d mixed fact with fancy to manipulate him, to persuade him to help her, but as soon as she’d felt him leaning into sympathy, she would spin her story, sidetrack him, turn his attention in another direction because she couldn’t tolerate being a victim. 

She was a proud woman, perhaps too much so. 

She’d rather he hated her than pitied her.  That was why she’d goaded him to anger like she so often did.  That was why she’d fought him into bed, because she could deal with the violence far easier than she could tenderness.  She didn’t love him, didn’t want to love him, because she had loved Kasos; loved him enough to bear him a child – one that Qetesh had taken away from her. 

 _I can’t have children,_ she had told him.

Daniel had simply assumed the symbiote had been the one to make her sterile. The Goa’uld had killed both her lover and her child. Vala had been raped and abused for years, then tortured by her own people, when all Vala had wanted was to save them…  

_The ships came one at a time, the hand of friendship stretched out to the people, but especially to Qetesh.  She welcomed the alien visitors, but suspiciously, for they were obviously an advanced race.  They tantalized her with promises of eternal youth and beauty, and gave evidence of it with the ordinary humans she handed over for their experiments.  They ingratiated themselves with her, becoming valued advisors and members of her court.  They made themselves indispensable to everyone, but especially to her, slowly acquiring positions of power beneath her._

_Finally, when she was certain their medicine would not harm her, Qetesh allowed them to give her the drug that would forever preserve her looks.  She could feel its power, changing her body, slowing the deterioration of age until it almost ceased.  And then, the true secret of the drug took hold and her host’s ovaries shriveled and died, and nothing Qetesh could do would repair them._

_She saw the same effect on the population of her world, and finally understood what the Aschen had done._

_She tried to speak out, to tell them, but the Aschen were one step ahead of her.  She was cut off from her people completely, and it was easy for them to get rid of her then.  Luck was with her and allowed her to slip away, heading for another of her conquered worlds to gather an army and take back what she had lost._

_The Aschen would not be easy to defeat, but it was possible.  They didn’t have the fortitude for outright war, preferring to slip in quietly with secretive smiles and wily promises and slowly take what they wanted, while gently decimating their new friends until they were too few to resist.  Bring them noisy, ugly battle, and she had no doubt they would leave._

_Only the Tok’ra got to her first and then abandoned her without offering to help her people against the Aschen.  She was, quite literally, on her own, the sole survivor of a culture destined to be lost to friendly annihilation.  Only a handful of her people, those who had known her well before Qetesh, believed her and had come with her to find a way to free their world._

“Oh, my God,” whispered Daniel to the darkened room.  He remembered the Aschen, the newspaper headlines on the planet they had quietly conquered, sterilizing 90% of the native population.  He recalled how horrified he’d been when he discovered what the Aschen had done.  The Aschen homeworld was locked out of the SGC’s dialing system for that reason, and every team was careful to look for any signs of Aschen occupation anytime they explored new worlds in that region of space. 

He understood _everything_ now.  Vala’s mystery was stripped completely away.  Her motives had been pure and noble. 

Daniel knew he could never tell her, either.  She had her pride, after all, and he respected that.  He’d just have to find a way to help her without letting her know that he knew the truth. 

He stretched out in his bed, aching for her losses and grief, filled with regrets for how he’d treated her.  He saw her with new eyes, and went back over every moment they’d been together since she’d commandeered the _Prometheus_ and tried to sell it out from under him.  That would have been a great step forward, moving her toward her goal, and he had denied her that.  Finding the treasure of Avalon, too, would have been helpful, but that had slipped out of her grasp as well.   

He _owed_ her his assistance, and so much more.  He promised himself to extend the hand of friendship to her, to give her the honor and respect she was due.  Daniel would simply have to be careful how he did it, because if he didn’t fight with her, she’d know he was wise to her motives now. 

He smiled into the darkness, chuckling a little.  She was actually pretty fun, if he were honest with himself.  He liked their banter and teasing, even with the barbs and subterfuge.  Part of him missed Jack’s wacky sense of humor, and though the sniping he traded with Vala had been born of irritation, it filled in the hole nicely that had been left when Jack departed the SGC for his new post as head of Homeworld Security.  Vala annoyed the hell out of him, and he actually _enjoyed_ it.  She was lively and beautiful, and she was also by far the hottest woman he’d ever had in the sack. 

He didn’t know what else she had planned for him in order to fulfill their bargain, but he promised himself to stick with her all the way, and stand by her until she had reached her goal.  After that… he didn’t know what she was planning.  Maybe she’d stay on her home world with her people.  She had family there, after all.  That was where her heart lay. 

Daniel found himself saddened by that prospect, but it would probably be for the best. 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, plagued by dreams of Vala’s dark past. 

* * *

 

Daniel was halfway down the mountain the next morning when he remembered the _kor’mak_ connection between himself and Vala, and ran all the way back, hoping he hadn’t been away from her too long.  He made it back still conscious and stopped in the front yard to catch his breath.  He had errands to run, information to gather, debts to pay, but no way to do all that until Vala was mobile again. 

Wandering upstairs, he retreated to his library to try to think of a solution to this problem. 

Taking a seat at his desk, he noticed a growth of Rimpau’s white vines up one side.  Curious, he leaned over and studied it, because one branch was extended outward from the wooden panel.  Dangling from it was a large object about twice the size of his fist, shaped like a bluish-white chrysalis. 

“Rimpau?” he called softly.  “What is this?” 

There was no answer. 

The chrysalis started to jiggle, the bottom part of it twisting and wriggling around.  Presently, the skin split open and a small, kitten-like head emerged.  Slowly, while Daniel watched in utter fascination, a creature emerged, struggling out of the thinning shell, crawling upward to hang wearily on the branch and rest, its body slick with a pale blue fluid, shriveled as though it had been underwater too long. 

As it began to dry, it moved a little and used its tiny bluish tongue to groom and clean itself.  Miniature bat-like wings unfolded, flexed, flapped.  What had initially appeared to be slick skin fluffed up into soft white fur.  Triangular ears unglued from the creature’s small, round skull and swiveled around, trembling, listening for any sound.  Short hind legs stretched out, and a flat, oval-shaped tail uncurled from its belly. 

“Well, hello, there,” said Daniel softly, leaning elbows on knees.  “I haven’t seen anything like you before.” 

Big azure eyes opened and regarded him, unblinking. Tiny nostrils flared.  A long, narrow mouth opened, revealing ridges of white bone shaped like rudimentary teeth.  Its pale blue tongue uncurled, wiggled about experimentally, and it coughed.   

Daniel reached out toward it, pushing his hands together, open and inviting. 

Reaching out with one hooked thumb, it grasped the side of his index finger and pulled itself forward, crawling slowly onto his hands.  He brought it close to him, holding it against his chest. Its body was chilly, so he closed his hands around it to try to warm it up a little. 

“That feels good,” said the creature, lifting its head to look up at him.  It cuddled against his body. 

He started slightly when it spoke, not expecting it to be as intelligent as it obviously was. 

“Well,” he said again.  “My name is Daniel.” 

“I know,” it said wearily.  “I am Rimpau.” 

That brought his mental processes to a screeching halt.  It took him a second to gather his exploded wits enough to think of something to say.  “Um, that’s not possible, is it?  Rimpau is this whole planet.” 

The creature chuckled, a harsh, gurgling rasp of a laugh.  “Of course, you are right.  Consider me an extension of Rimpau, born to make communication with you easier.” 

“Oh.”  Daniel cupped the tiny being in his hands and held it away from him so he could make eye contact better.  “Shall I call you Rimpau?” 

“It would be appropriate,” the bat-kitten replied.  It cocked its head.  “You wished to speak with the Ahea, did you not?” 

Daniel leaned back in his chair and cuddled the creature close to his body again.  “Yeah, but I forgot I can’t get very far from Vala, or for very long.  I’m pretty well stuck here until she can get out of bed.” 

“Perhaps not,” said Rimpau.  “I can communicate directly with the Ahea, and serve as a conduit between you.” 

“You can do that?” 

“I am in both places.  Why not?” 

Daniel’s surprise faded quickly.  This was such an amazing place, and Rimpau was an incredible being.  He was blown away by the lengths to which the creature went to communicate with him. 

“Uh, well, then.  I’m supposed to ask the Ahea how it’s coming with study of the vial of _roshna_ that Vala gave it.”  He frowned.  “Is it an it, or should I address it according to a particular gender?” 

“Ahea are both male and female, capable of auto-reproduction,” answered Rimpau.  “They take no offense at your attempt to categorize them by gender.” 

A flash of memory reminded Daniel of another question.  “There were red vines on the planet where we found the Crown of Janus,” he stated.  “Was that another kind of Ahea?  The blossoms looked similar, but it didn’t have the same growth structure.  No thick trunk like the one in the city below; just vines.” 

Rimpau nodded.  “Yes.  The species are distantly related.  That world is also kin to me.” 

His eyebrows shot up his forehead.  “There’s more than _one_ of your kind?” 

“Of course.  Zin Ah Doh Kh’ Ah Rim is a male of our species.” 

Once again, his mind stopped working for a moment, trying to wrap around that concept.  Visions of planets colliding and spawning small moons shot his imagination all to hell and left him wide-eyed and blinking.  He just couldn’t fully grasp the thought of planet-sized creatures mating and reproducing, acting as homes for billions of other creatures.  It was just _too_ fantastic. 

“I have an answer from the Ahea,” said Rimpau after a moment.  “It says that, after much study of the substance and the physiology of the Arisians, it is confident that the addiction cannot be cured.  Any Arisian attempting to withdraw from the use of _roshna_ will die.” 

Still slightly boggled, Daniel felt his heart sinking, and knew how difficult this news would be for Vala to accept.  “Thank you, Rimpau,” he said quietly.  He set the creature down on his right thigh, allowing it to stand on its own for the first time. 

“There is more, Daniel,” the creature told him, stretching and flexing its delicate, white-veined wings.  “The Ahea says that it has synthesized a similar drug that will address the symptoms of the addiction and allow them to live normal lives, but will prevent the passage of _roshna_ addiction from mother to child.  Any Arisian switching to this medication should be able to bear children free of this devastating condition.  In time, the addiction will be an historical footnote for their people. Those who are now afflicted, however, cannot be saved from the _roshna_.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Daniel cheered.  “What do we owe the Ahea for this miracle?” 

“A suitable place to reproduce,” said Rimpau.  “I cannot support many of them without suffering.” 

“We’ll do everything we can to find a place for the Ahea to multiply,” Daniel assured the bat-kitten.  He scooped it up and headed for the front door, throwing his cloak around them both.  He hurried downstairs to tell Vala the news and introduce her to Rimpau’s new little avatar. 

* * *

 

Three days later, two cargo ships settled on landing pads Rimpau created for them, just to the north of Daniel’s house.  Constant and Barokna came to report their progress, and shortly afterward, Rimpau’s skies were filled with ships and fighters and transports of all shapes and sizes.  The population of Rimpau swelled dramatically, and Rimpau built dormitories for the hundreds of Arisians coming to receive their supplies of the new Ahea drug. 

A handful of scout ships departed to begin the search for a breeding ground for the Ahea.  Three weeks later, the scouts returned to transport hundreds of Ahea sprouts to their new home.  Production of the Ahea medication was ensured for all Arisians by this act of friendship, set in motion by Vala’s passion for penance. 

Almost daily, other visitors began to congregate in the city: merchants of munitions and armor, owners of spaceships looking to sell their vessels, and mercenaries of many species and races for hire.  Once Vala could walk comfortably, she garbed herself in black, covered from head to toe to hide her bruises, her face hidden by a veil, and she and Daniel began to inspect the ships and weapons and make their bargains.  He did the haggling for her, hanging onto as much of her fortune as he could manage, but day by day, the vast treasure stored in the Arisian cargo ships dwindled at an alarming rate, while her army grew to phenomenal proportions. 

Supplies and equipment were purchased, including a half-dozen suits of the super soldier armor, and after two more weeks had passed, Vala announced that the time to leave for her homeworld had finally come.  A celebration was planned, and Rimpau was garbed in the last of the autumn flowers and banners of bright colored cloth and paper.  There was music and entertainment of all kinds; strange and wonderful foods that made Daniel’s mouth water; and then there was also his first experience with the Blue. 

He vowed it would also be his last. 

The Blue apparently stimulated the brain to produce a mad rush of endorphins that left him quite literally incapable of coherent thought for several hours. The hangover it produced left him in bed for two days, huddled beneath his blankets with the worst migraine of his life.  The furry avatar snuggled beneath his chin, quietly keeping him company, until the sickness had passed and he was able to resume normal activities. 

The evening before their departure for Vala’s homeworld, Daniel gazed out over the city, watching the sunset paint the buildings in shades of amber, pink and orange.  Inhaling deeply of the clean air scented with spices, perfumes and pungent foods, a tiny smile unfurled peacefully.  He stroked his little companion seated on the balcony railing, appreciating the view. 

Rimpauan mornings began with a busy cadence of just the right tempo that lasted through the day.  A brief lull followed, picked up immediately afterward by the boisterous party crowd and carried well into the night, but the city never really slept.  Deals were constantly being made and broken, renegotiated and cancelled, signed and sealed for life. 

Around any corner he might hear a dozen languages being spoken.  Treasures and artifacts changed hands as currency in an unceasing flow.  Cultures of thousands of past civilizations were alive and well here, surrounding him in a pageant of living history.  Earth might well have been the First World, the birthplace of the human race, but this city was the axis on which all other worlds seemed to turn, the one place that connected each to the others with a gossamer, mysterious, peaceful thread. 

Its existence was a closely guarded secret, one Daniel had come to respect, because this place was unique in all the universe; a place where order was kept by mutual consent of all participants; where honesty was expected even among thieves, and every0ne’s word was a true bond.  This world was peopled with rogues and scoundrels of a multitude of species who could not be trusted _anywhere else_ – but here in the shadow of the living pink granite mountains, truth was the water that made the oasis green and kept it alive.  

He pondered all that had happened during his adventure with Vala, barely aware of the music that had started to play below.  Eventually, he noticed it, appreciating the guitar-like sound of the _korah_ that Kitsos was playing, Constant’s fine voice singing a song from their homeland about a dancer who had stolen some man’s heart.  He glanced down to the patio below, his attention immediately captured by the graceful movements of a familiar woman dressed in a soft, pale blue gown that flowed and fluttered about her ankles like sea-foam on restless waves. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his heart in his throat. 

Vala’s eyes were closed.  She had achieved an impossible feat, though the most difficult part of the journey still lay ahead of them, and yet her face revealed the depths of her pain.  Tears streamed down her cheeks, but still she danced, twirling, bending, arching, the embodiment of grace and utter vulnerability. 

He had watched her these past weeks, goading him at every turn, picking fights over the most inconsequential things, driving him crazy.  When her bruises had healed, she’d returned to his bed, as filled with lust and antagonism as ever, and he couldn’t help responding in kind.  She was the most irritating person he’d ever met, able to push his buttons like no one else. 

But now as he watched her sway, dancing all alone with her only her pain as a partner, he understood the source of those feelings.  Somewhere along the way, she had crossed that microscopically thin line between hate and love.  He wanted her, needed her; couldn’t imagine being without her. 

The only problem, as far as he could see, was that she didn’t love him back. 

Or at least, he didn’t really know how she felt about him. 

He discovered that he needed to know.  Needed it more than his next breath. 

He left the bedroom, left his house, making his way quietly down the stairs to the patio below.  Vala still danced, her breath coming in trembling little gasps.  He stopped, gauging her rhythm, trying to anticipate her next movement. She twirled in front of him, and he stepped up behind her, touching her waist with one hand. 

She froze. 

He stepped up closer, sliding his hand around her waist, pressing her body gently against his.   

“Daniel,” she gasped, turning her head slightly, as if to look at him, but she kept her eyes closed. 

“It’s all right,” he promised her in a deep whisper, leaning close enough to breathe in the scent of her silken hair.  His weight shifted with the beat of the next note, and she moved with him, rocking back and forth, swaying together.  He turned her deftly in his arms, gazing down into her face as they moved in unison. 

Daniel was an accomplished musician with excellent rhythm, but his dance skills had been limited to a few slow waltzes in college and subsequent ethnic and tribal dances, mostly pertaining to archaeological and anthropological studies.  Still, he managed to keep up with her, and was thrilled when Vala lifted her arms and let them settle around his neck. He held her close, his hands stroking over her back and shoulders. 

She’d never seemed so open to him, so completely vulnerable. 

Weighing the risks, he thought about kissing her.  Kept thinking about it as they moved together.  Decided to do it anyway.  His lip would heal, and her face was lifted up toward him, as if she were waiting for him to plant one on her. 

“May I kiss you?” he whispered. “Please?” 

Her eyelids were heavy, hooded with passion, her eyes sparkling with desire. She moved slightly, as if to shake her head, but she didn’t. Her mouth opened as if to speak, her tongue behind her teeth as if to utter the word, “No.”  

She relaxed, her mouth closing.

The corners turned up slightly and tears formed and vanished in her eyes.

“Yes,” she breathed. 

So he did.  He hesitated, almost touching her mouth with his, her breath hot against his lips.  He felt a rush of relief as he saw her lips part, ready to receive him.  There was no resistance, no angry reaction; just the satin glide of their mouths; the hot, wet, rough scrape of tongue on tongue.  His hands slipped up to cradle her face, and they stopped dancing, concentrating instead on something else. 

Heat flooded his body, filling out his dick.  Breath came raspy and quick. Pressure increased as they sought to push closer together, kisses hungry, needy, but still gentle. 

He let go of her face and swept his arms beneath her, lifting her off her feet, breaking the kiss as he scooped her up into his arms.  Questioning her with his eyes, he felt her silent agreement and carried her up the stairs, into his house, shutting the door behind them with his foot, then continuing into his bedroom.  He set her on her feet beside the bed, gazing into her eyes, and kissed her again. 

She was delicious, all gentleness sweetened with tears.  They undressed each other in a slow ballet, gazes locked whenever their mouths moved apart, reconnecting as soon as whatever garment had parted them was gone.  Still dancing, bodies writhing together, he bent her backward over the bed, holding her with one arm as he laid her carefully down on her back, lifting her effortlessly as he hauled her in gentle lifts fully onto the bed. 

Daniel settled on top of her, intoxicated with this new, quiescent Vala.  He kissed her for what seemed like hours, never tiring of it, his hands and body exploring her completely, his erection snuggled inside her.  He was in no hurry now and neither was she, content to touch him, embrace him with her arms and legs, and return his affectionate kisses without resistance of any kind. 

How beautiful this was, how perfect.   

His lips needed more of her and moved to the curve of her jaw, the slender column of her throat, her delicate collarbones, his tongue dipping into the hollow between them to taste her throbbing pulse.  Slowly he made his delicious descent to her breasts, savoring the soft, small mounds.  Her nipples were hard, ready, and stiffened as he bathed them with the rough velvet of his tongue.  She arched beneath him as he suckled her, moaning softly, exciting him further.  Her hands threaded through his hair, clasping him to her, demanding more. 

Vala whimpered when he abandoned her breasts for her belly, but as he nibbled his way across the flat expanse, she sighed, accepting his choice.  Her hands were still restless in his hair, but she let go of him as he laved the sensitive creases between belly and thigh, his hands beneath her thighs lifting them, spreading her open.  She gasped as he parted her labia with his fingers, then lapped at her with his tongue. 

“Ah, Daniel!” she cried, rolling her hips up toward him.   

He glanced upward and saw her arching again, her hands gripping the furry spread beneath them, holding on.  With a smile, he turned his attention back to the pleasure at hand, exploring her completely with his mouth, licking her clean, suckling at her clitoris, rubbing her with the gentle rasp of tongue and teeth.  Slipping one hand closer, he slid two fingers into her and closed his mouth over her clitoris, sucking and thrusting until he heard her soft cry and felt her throbbing around his fingers and against his lips. 

Her climax ebbed, and she collapsed, panting and trembling.  He kissed her thighs, making his way down her legs, covering her entire body with his kisses.  With a gentle push he turned her over onto her belly, allowing him to pay special attention to the backs of her knees, her calves and insteps.  He licked at the creases between her thighs and buttocks, then reached under her and grasped her hips, coaxing her gently up onto hands and knees. 

Daniel kissed her briefly in the sweet, intimate spot in the small of her back, then took hold of his dick and guided himself into her, watching as his cock sank into her body.   

“Oh, yes!” she cried, shoving herself backward, crashing against his groin as he sank fully into her. 

“Shhhhhh,” he whispered, his hands gentling her, stroking over her ass and hips, holding her still.  “Gently, baby.  Take it easy.” 

“Daniel,” she called again, her voice shaking. 

“Right here with you, Vala,” he assured her softly, bending down to kiss her back.  He started to move, thrusting slowly, memorizing the feel of her, the scent and taste of her, the way the moonlight coming in the open balcony bathed her skin in blue and silver light and black shadows.   

“God, you’re so beautiful.”  He kissed her again and again, moving her hair out of the way, baring the nape of her neck.  There was just enough light to see the scar, evidence of the event that had brought her so much tragedy and anguish. 

“Daniel,” Vala gasped. “I want you to…” Her voice caught, choking with emotion. “…have _all_ of me. Now.” 

He hesitated, stroking his hands over her back, fairly certain he understood what she was offering, but not absolutely sure. “Tell me what you want,” he urged, holding still. If she meant what he thought she did, he knew it took absolute trust between lovers to submit to that. 

The idea turned him on, made him quiver, his mouth go dry. 

“Do you want my ass?” she whispered hoarsely. 

“God, yes,” he wheezed, withdrawing from her with a groan. He grasped his cock, slick with her moisture, and looked down as he positioned himself at her anus, easing gently inside her. The tightness was delicious, urging him deeper, but he held back, sliding slowly in until he had filled her. 

She was shaking, groaning with pleasure and pain, her head down, voice edged with sobs.

“Yes,” she cried. “Oh, God, Daniel, yes!” 

He grasped her hip with one hand, pulling her with him as he sat back on his haunches, kneeling on the bed.  Vala sat on his thighs, her ass impaled on his dick, her back pressed against his chest.  Her silken hair tumbled down her back and into his face and he breathed in the scent of it, delirious with pleasure and quiet joy.  His hands stroked upward, greedily feeling their way over her flat belly, over the firm bones of her ribs to her beautiful, pert breasts. 

Daniel strummed his fingers across her nipples as she rose up off him a little, then sank back down, in and out, fucking him delightfully slowly.  He teased her breasts, stroking and squeezing, feeling her arch and gasp as he squeezed them, rolled them between fingers and thumb.  She was close; he could feel it, so he slid one hand down between her legs, seeking and finding her pleasure-center.  He rubbed at it, pressing against it, and was rewarded by her strangled cry as she crested once more, her ass-muscles rippling rhythmically around his cock. 

“I love to feel you come,” he breathed against her back, into her hair. 

She was still now, quivering in his arms, coming down from her moment in ecstasy, her breathing harsh and quick.  When he thought she was able to move, he lifted her off him, turned her onto her back again, and knelt above her as she spread her legs wider to invite him in again.  He lifted her buttocks and entered her ass again slowly, watching her face, adoring the utter vulnerability he saw there. 

This was the _real_ Vala Mal Doran, he knew; and he was in love with her.   

He wanted to ask her how she felt about him, but now was not the time.  Anything she said now would be influenced by the intimacy they were sharing, and he wanted truth.  The trouble with Vala was that she didn’t share her true feelings with him because she didn’t want him to pity her. 

He didn’t, not really.  He understood her now, much better than he had in the first few weeks they’d known each other. That changed everything – how he saw her, how he reacted to her sniping and ordering him around, but most of all, how willing he was to help her achieve her goals. 

What he didn’t understand was how she was relating to him _now_.  There was no resistance to him anymore.  It was as if she had given up the fight with him completely. 

As he gazed into her tear-filled eyes, he saw it, and the truth shocked him so much he sat still, just staring at her in the moonlight.  He grazed his fingers across her cheek, staring into her eyes as he promised, “I won’t let anything happen to you, Vala. I swear it.” 

She sniffed, blinked, and fat tears rolled across her temples, disappearing into her hair.  “It’s not up to you, Daniel,” she replied huskily. 

A shiver of fear ran through him.  “Tell me what you saw,” he demanded.  “If you go on this mission to your homeworld, are you going to die?” 

“I see _your_ future, Daniel, not mine,” she told him flatly, “and I haven’t seen much of that for a while.  I think the effects of the Crown of Janus must be limited, just like the _kor’mak_ bracelets were.” 

“Did you see me going with you to fight the Aschen?” 

A glimmer of surprise flickered in her eyes.  “You _know_ about them?  You know what I’m trying to do?” 

He nodded.  “You’re trying to save your people.  And I’m going with you.” 

“No, you’re not.  You’re going back to the SGC, where you belong.  I lied about throwing away the GDO, Daniel.  You can go home any time.” 

His chest stung and he glanced down at it, suddenly itching as if he’d been stung with nettle.  The _nakia_ that she had affixed to both of them activated, lighting up.  His began to erase itself, the design pulling back into the device attached to her, until his chest was bare.  The one on her body darkened, curled up around the edges and slid off. 

He tossed it onto the floor, then grasped her face, holding her still, meeting her eyes. 

“I still owe you that, Vala,” he told her.  “I want to come with you!  We’ve dealt with the Aschen before, and I think I may be able to help.” 

She looked a little confused, and then relieved.  She nodded.  “All right.  My people can use whatever help we can get.” 

“You won’t get rid of me easily,” he whispered, “and I _won’t_ let you go through this alone.” 

“I won’t be alone,” she reminded him.  “Constant and Kitsos will be there, along with my armada.  Mazaheri will be there, too.  Each of us has a part to play.” 

“And so do I,” he vowed.  Tears filled his eyes and were blinked away as his imagination terrified him, wondering what she had seen ahead for them.  “I _won’t_ let you die, not if I can prevent it.” 

She nodded, her eyes overflowing before she closed them.  “I know, Daniel.  That’s what frightens me.” 

He bent down to kiss her, slipping his arms beneath her, their bodies still joined, bent into a tight curl.  She returned his embrace, her legs lifting to rest on his shoulders, her hands stroking up and down his arms as he began to move again, thrusting carefully into her ass.  He opened his heart to her, giving up all of himself.  He had never done that before, and the effect was liberating.  He felt freer than he ever had, safe and secure in this union. 

He wanted her, wanted forever, home and children.  He pretended, just for a moment, that they could have all that as he made love to her.  He would celebrate whatever time they had left and suffer no regrets. 

She rose on the tide of his passion, arching and gasping his name.  Her nails dug into the skin of his harms.  Her legs came down, knees up beside her head, rocking up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust until she froze, caught in the maelstrom of orgasm, throbbing and pulsing all around him, her body shuddering with each ripple of ecstasy. 

He held still until she began to relax, and then plunged into her with renewed vigor, slamming into her, driving himself over the top until he came, jerking deeper into her ass, curling over her and then sitting upright to catch his breath. 

When he could manage, he eased out of her and reclined on top of her after she had stretched out. He propped up on this elbows and gazed down into her face, fingers gently tracing the curve of her cheekbones, the full softness of her swollen lips.  She looked so sad, and that pulled at his heart.  He smiled, wanting so much to make her happy, just for a moment.  Opening his mouth, he started to tell her how he felt, but she put her fingers over his lips to silence him. 

“Don’t,” she begged softly.  “It doesn’t matter.” 

His heart crumpled slowly, hope dying a quick, merciless death.  Maybe she already knew how he had come to feel about her.  Maybe she’d seen it in his eyes, or felt it when he’d made love to her this time.  He knew he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, and Vala was already pretty good at reading him. 

Daniel moved carefully off her, nursing his broken heart, and rolled onto his back, staring at the shadowy ceiling.  “I’m still going with you,” he promised quietly.   

They didn’t spend long lying on top of the covers, for night’s chill made them cover up quickly after the heat from their lovemaking began to wane.  Daniel felt incredibly lonely with her lying next to him, wondering how things were going to turn out.  Tomorrow they’d be boarding ships bound for Vala’s homeworld, and in a few weeks, they’d drop out of hyperspace and wage war on the Aschen. 

Anything could happen between now and then, but they would have little privacy during their journey. 

This was their last chance to be together until the war was won or lost. 

He drifted off to a restless sleep, barely remembering the avatar still sitting on the balcony railing, silent witness to all that had passed between him and the woman he loved.  ** _  
_**

* * *

 

 ** _Sixteen Days Later_**  

“Welcome to Eden,” said Vala, gazing out the viewing ports at the jewel-like planet appearing below them, swathed in ribbons of white clouds.  A small northern continent about the size of Australia was surrounded by numerous emerald islands.  Connected to it by a thin strip of tan desert was a much larger continent, sprawling over most of the southern half of the globe.  She pointed to each landmass, giving Daniel the grand tour.  “That’s Titania, where my people come from.  In the north is Aquilah, ancestral home of the _Gahdin_.” 

She glanced at Kitsos, who stood beside Constant, dressed from shoulders to toes in the black super soldier armor.  Kitsos would stay aboard the ship until the conflict was over, giving the command to make planet-fall or retreat, depending on the outcome of the war. Constant would be among those who went down to begin negotiations with the Aschen, and that handful of people planned to be as protected as possible. 

Vala eyed Daniel, looking splendid in his own black armor, helmet tucked under one arm.  On his left shoulder, the avatar of Rimpau sat quietly, clinging to a small cloth pad that had been added as a perch.  Both of them studied the view, intent on where they were going. 

A smile twitched over Daniel’s mouth.  “The _Gahdin_ of Eden, huh?” he mused thoughtfully, looking at Kitsos.  “I’ll be interested to look at your creation legends, once all this is over.”  He glanced at Vala, then back at the expansive view. 

“They’ve got us on their sensors,” reported Aris Boch from the pilot’s chair.  “Welcoming committee’s on the way.” 

She saw them after a few minutes, two slender ships breaking loose from a larger craft already in orbit around the planet.  This was the only ship they would see, since the others were coming in from hyperspace at various points around the planet, surrounding it at a distance beyond the Aschen’s long-range scanners.  If initial negotiations were unsuccessful, or if their landing party were destroyed, the other ships would appear in a matter of hours, completely surrounding Eden, and the ultimatum would be sent down via electronic signal, followed shortly by a rain of weapon fire such as the Aschen had likely never seen. 

“They’re hailing us,” said Boch. 

Constant sat down in the co-pilot’s chair and activated the communication relay. “This is Constant al Farazi Doran, of the planet Eden,” he announced formally.  “We require a meeting with the Aschen council.  Two smaller craft will disembark shortly to carry our representatives to the capital city of Rune.  We request your presence as escorts.” 

A flat, hollow voice came over the speakers in reply.  “You may send your negotiators to Rune.  We will remain near your mothership to facilitate communication.  Malik, out.” 

“So it begins,” said Boch as Constant switched off the communications panel and rose from his chair.  “You kids kick some ass for me while you’re down there, okay?” 

Vala patted his shoulder fondly.  “Just for you, Boch,” she promised.  She turned away and headed for the hangar bay, climbing into the pilot’s seat of the Antikytherian fighter, listening for Daniel and his passenger to settle in behind her.  She started the engine and lifted the craft off the bay floor, then glanced to her right to make eye contact with Constant and Barokna, in an identical craft.   

When they were both ready, she put on her helmet and led the way out of the warship, into space, and down into the blue halo of atmosphere around her homeworld. 

“How’s our small friend?” she asked after about an hour.  They were getting close, and she couldn’t see behind her in the crowded cockpit.  

“Rimpau’s apparently gone into some kind of hibernation for the trip down,” Daniel reported.  “She hasn’t moved or even breathed since we left the hangar bay.”  He paused.  “I hope she’s all right.” 

Vala smiled.  “You’re rather fond of the old girl, aren’t you?” 

He chuckled. “I think I’ve found where I may want to retire, one day.” 

“I’m sure Rimpau will be pleased to hear that,” she told him. “Here we go.” The fighter skimmed well above the outskirts of an enormous metropolitan area, where the buildings grew taller and more complex toward the center of the city, forming deep canyons of glass, metal and stone.   

At the heart of the city was a sprawling building only five stories high, banded with ribbons of color delineating each floor.  Huge columns supported a high roof at the front entrance of the Palace of the _Gahdin_ , and a multitude of steps went down from it to the green lawn below.  This was the building where she had grown up, her family living on the lowest floor, the _Gahdin_ on the topmost.  Her eyes misted as memories threatened, but she pushed them back, concentrating on the task at hand. 

She set her craft down in the middle of the grounds, waiting until Barokna had also landed before shutting down the fighter’s engines.  The clear canopy retracted into the body of the ship at the touch of a button, and as she unstrapped and began to climb out, she saw a handful of Edenites and two Aschen coming to meet them. 

“I recognize one of the Aschen,” said Daniel, moving up beside her.  “The one on the left is Borren.” 

“He looks rather boring,” Vala returned, eyeing the gray uniforms and unexpressive faces of the Aschen coming toward them. 

“They all are,” he shot back.  “Just a tad.” 

She glanced at him as he removed his helmet and tucked it beneath his arm.   

Rimpau fluttered and flapped her wings, struggling to stay balanced on his shoulder with all his moving around. 

“Oh, sorry, Rimpau,” he said quickly.  “I thought you were still shut down.” 

“The temperature change awakened me,” the avatar answered. She yawned and stretched a little.

Vala smiled, still amazed by the creature, and watched as it settled into place, wings folded protectively around its body.  Her gaze, filtered through the surveillance equipment in the super soldier helmet she still wore, wandered over the familiar buildings and landscape, then finally settled on the faces of her people and their captors. 

She left her helmet on, reluctant to let them know who she was.  If there were any way to prevent alerting any of them to her identity, she wanted to remain anonymous, and had advised her compatriots of that intention. She thought it would be best if her people _never_ knew who was behind this plot to liberate them. 

She watched the Aschen as they closed the space between them, and both parties came to a stop.  The one Daniel had pointed out to her, for the briefest instant, had the flicker of shocked recognition pass over his face before the emotionless mask slipped back into place.  His eyes, she noted, were not so expressionless now. 

“Doctor Daniel Jackson,” he said, his voice edged with tension.  “We are surprised to see you.” 

“I’ll bet,” replied Daniel with a grin.  “How are things on your homeworld?  Or did you try that first ‘gate address we gave you from some other planet with a Stargate?” 

The destination had been to a planet on its way to being sucked into a black hole. Opening the Stargate to that world had almost destroyed Earth, and it had been a ploy to test the Aschen’s suitability as allies. When they had proven to be enemies, the passing of the information had become a weapon instead. 

From the look on the Aschen’s face, it had had the desired results. 

Hatred glowed in Borren’s eyes.  “What brings you to this world?  And where are your teammates?” 

“Let’s not talk about them,” Daniel suggested pleasantly.  “Let’s talk about these nice folks.” 

He gestured to his companions in black armor.  “Some of them are from here, and they want their planet back.  Actually, that’s not exactly correct.  They want the _Aschen_ to get the hell off _their_ planet.” 

“We are friends of the Edenites,” Borren returned, stiffening and cooling down a little.  “They are now members of the Aschen Confederation.  We are here at their invitation.” 

“Oh?” asked Daniel.  “Does the general population know what you’ve done to them?  Was there some plague that you wiped out here, too?  Y’know, I wondered about the timing of the Volian plague, since it happened just before you guys arrived to save the day.  Did you send that plague in advance of your arrival?  Because I distinctly remember from Colonel O’Neill’s mission reports that Molum showed him and Sam Carter a bio-weapon that your people developed that _only_ attacked those _specifically_ programmed to be victims.  I’m thinking that’s how the Aschen get their foot in the door – cause the plague, arrive in the nick of time to cure it, and then, while you’re at it, you sterilize ninety percent of the population so your people can quietly move in and take over.” 

Shock skittered across the faces of the Edenites surrounding the Aschen.  They glanced at each other, then at Constant. 

Her brother took his cue from that.  “I’m Constant al Farazi Doran, captain of the royal guard of the _Gahdin_.  What my friend speaks is true.  Much of the population of our world may already have been affected by their so-called medicine.  They control communication, so there is probably no way this information can get out, but it’s true.  This is not the first world the Aschen have taken in this manner.” 

“Why would they do this?” demanded one of the Edenites, obviously aghast.  “We have been friends to them!” 

“They’ve put a plan in motion to decimate the population of this world,” Daniel returned, his gaze shifting between the man who had spoken and the Aschen.  “If only a small percentage of you can still breed, they have only to wait a generation for all the sterile Edenites to die, and all you once had will be _theirs_.  They fight their wars without a shot being fired.  Gentle.  Easy.  _Very_ sly.” 

He took a deep breath and smiled.  “But we intend to make this _messy_ ,” Daniel promised vehemently.  “We’ll gather up a small number of the Aschen stationed on this world, and hold them as guarantors that the technology you have so freely given these people stays in working order.  We’ll expect no retaliation in the way of traps or bio-weapons, because for every incident these people experience, one of the Aschen hostages will be executed. Is that clear?” 

Borren glowered at him.  “You will need to discuss this with a member of the Aschen council,” he shot back.  “I do not have the authority—“ 

“I don’t care!” said Daniel haughtily.  “I’m telling you _our_ terms now.  We’ll take you to your bosses and, while we’re gathering them up, you can relay the information.” 

Borren’s right hand came into view, lifting up to shoulder height.  He aimed what looked like a hollow tube at Daniel and a bolt of red lightning shot out of it.  The jolt hit Daniel’s armor dead center in the chest. 

Daniel stumbled back a step, grabbing at his chest, eyes wide.  His armor absorbed the blast, leaving him unhurt, but shaken.   

Rimpau leaped up into the air, wings flapping.  It screeched, flew straight up, then dove at the ground.  Its body splattered on the grass, then seeped slowly into it, disappearing from sight. 

Vala reacted to the attack, raising her arm and aiming the weapon built into the gauntlet of her armor at Borren’s hand.  The Aschen man screamed and clutched at his arm, his hand now a smoking cinder.  He dropped to his knees, still shrieking, gasping for breath, his face clearly illustrating his agony.  He turned, leaning on the grass with his good hand, head raised to call out to his companion, but cried out as white vines shot up out of the ground and lassoed his uninjured hand and legs. 

“Uh oh,” said Daniel, backing away.  “I guess you made the wrong person mad at you.” 

Constant stepped backward also.  “Behold the wrath of Rimpau!” he intoned, gesturing toward Borren. 

Locking eyes with the other Aschen, Constant said quietly, “Your people will no longer be safe on this world, unless they act to support us fairly.  Rimpau has judged you, and found you guilty.  There is no fairer judge than Rimpau.  We welcome her to Eden.” 

Borren struggled, trying to free himself from the vines, but their pull was steady and strong.  More and more of them sprang out of the soil, wrapping around Borren’s body, pulling him down to the ground, flattening him against it as he continued to struggle and scream until he could no longer move anything but his mouth and eyes. In a matter of days, his body would disappear into the soil, further fertilizing Rimpau’s new growth on this fresh new world. 

Vala hadn’t thought about how Rimpau might reproduce.  That looked like as good a way as any. 

The other Aschen’s eyes were wide, stricken with terror.  He turned his gaze from Borren’s body to face Daniel.  “I will take you to the Aschen council.  Please, come with me.” 

Constant held up a hand and made eye contact with each of the other Edenites who had come up with the Aschen.  “Spread the word to all Edenites what the Aschen have done!” he cried.  “Tell them that their brethren have come to free them.” 

He glanced down at the white vines.  “And tell them also that our world will now be a better place.  We will deal with one another honorably, honestly, or suffer the wrath of Eden-Rimpau.” 

He gestured toward Borren.  “Now, go!  Spread the word.  The word is changing, and we will soon be free.” 

He followed the Aschen toward the palace, and the rest of them brought up the rear. 

Hours later, the war was over with only a single shot being fired.  Daniel’s belief that the Aschen avoided confrontation was dead-on; he negotiated a settlement ensured by hostages, and by the next day the Aschen doctors were busy working on ways to undo the damage they had done to the Edenites.  

By the time a week had passed, Edenite doctors were announcing through the free press that a method had been found, and the cure was being dispensed to everyone who wished to be treated.   

Vala stood by, still hidden by her armor, watching Daniel hammer out a treaty with the Aschen to prevent further incursions on other worlds, completely unraveling the Aschen Confederation.  The Arisians sent ships to each of the affected worlds, seeding them with pieces of Rimpau received through the Stargate, planted to keep watch on the Aschen for all time. 

When all was in readiness, Vala collected Mazaheri and slipped away with her on a cargo ship.  Vala piloted the craft to a small moon in a nearby solar system, settling it down not far from a makeshift camp.  She followed the older woman out of the ship, her identity concealed by her armor, a voice alternator implanted in the helmet to complete her disguise.  Hesitantly, a handful of blond men and women came out to meet them. 

These were the remnants of the _Gahdin_ , all who were left after Qetesh had nearly destroyed them. 

“The time has come for your return to Eden,” Mazaheri told them.  “Qetesh is no more, and our people need your wisdom and balance in their lives.  We cordially invite you to return home.” 

Korah, the eldest of the _Gahdin_ , greeted her warmly.  “It’s truly over?” he asked uncertainly.  

“The bounty on the _Gahdin_ has been revoked,” Mazaheri assured them.  “You’re no longer fugitives, and my people will protect you with their lives, as we have done throughout our long history together.” 

The elder’s eyes fell on Vala, standing behind Mazaheri.  “Who are you?” he asked Korah. 

She bowed to him and dropped to one knee.  “A humble servant of the _Gahdin_ ,” she replied gravely.  “Mazaheri risked her life to bring you here, and it’s fitting that she should be the one to bring you home.” 

Korah smiled, urging her to stand.  “Rise, then, my friend. Mazaheri, please take us home.” 

Vala wept silently as she watched these beautiful people begin to gather up their meager possessions, cultural treasures of a lifetime, and load them into the ship.  She piloted them back home, landed the ship in the palace plaza, and walked away without looking back.  She went straight to the Stargate, now unguarded, and entered the coordinates for Rimpau.   

Thinking only of Daniel, wishing she had the courage to tell him goodbye, she stepped through the ‘gate and walked to Daniel’s house to gather what little remained of her fortune and figure out what to do with the rest of her life. 

No one would ever know the role she had played in freeing her people. 

Vala wanted it to remain that way. 

She comforted herself with the knowledge that Daniel Jackson would die a peaceful death as a very old man, the hero of hundreds of worlds, a galactic treasure of the entire human race.  He would live a long, full life, and help multitudes find peace and wholeness.  He was the key connecting all the Stargates and all the human beings scattered between them, and she’d had the pleasure of having him all to herself for a little while. 

Maybe _that_ was her reward for all her efforts.  He had been a gift that the cosmos had given her, temporary and precious, fleeting, as all good things are.  She had loved him, in her own way, and that had been the best reason to let him go.  He didn’t need her, and it would be best for her to let go, rather than to wait for him to tell her goodbye on his own. 

This was the least painful way.  She was sure of it.  ** _  
_**

* * *

 

 ** _Eight Days Later_**  

Daniel stepped through the Stargate, pleased to be back on Rimpau after his diplomatic mission on Eden.  He wandered out the mouth of the cave, down the mountainside until he got to the place where Mazaheri’s house had once been, now a widened spot on the winding street.  When he couldn’t locate her home, he returned to his own place up the slope.  Constant and Kitsos’ house below his was also gone, reabsorbed into Rimpau’s mountainside.  His home was just as he’d left it, but on his desk he found the GDO that Vala had promised him, as well as his BDUs and boots, all reassembled, neatly folded and waiting for him. 

He searched for Vala in the city, going to every place where she had done business, asking everyone who knew her.  The new bartender in the tavern directed him to the farthest corner of the city to a small, simple hut on the outskirts, far from the nearest dwelling.  Daniel saw her long before he arrived, bent over a washtub, doing her laundry.  Steam came up from the water, and when she finished scrubbing, she wrung the water out by hand and draped the gown over a slender rope tied between two outcroppings on the side wall of her house. 

She wore a plain white gown covered over with a matching cape, all but camouflaged against the snowy landscape.  Her dark hair tumbled in a mass of silken curls down her back, glossy and beautiful.  When she had finished the last of the laundry, she dumped the water into a small pit and disappeared back into her house, holding her cape tightly to keep her warm. 

He was surprised at how tiny the cottage was, maybe one large or two small rooms.  Great trees surrounded it, seeming to hug it close, sheltering it from the cloudy winter sky.  Daniel hurried closer, holding his breath as he stopped on the threshold and raised his hand to knock. 

He didn’t know what to say to her.  Her purpose, Constant had told him, was done.  This was all she had been living for, the flame that had kept her alive and warm.  Now, she had nothing but ashes and silence. 

He opened the door and strode in without knocking.   

Vala was seated in a rocking chair, a blanket drawn over her lap, a book open beneath one red, chapped hand.  The look she gave him was empty, emotionless.  The flicker of surprise died quickly, and she turned back to the book. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked flatly.  “I thought you’d be back on Earth by now.” 

“Unfinished business,” he answered instantly. 

“You fulfilled your part of the bargain,” she reminded him, patting her unmarked chest. “We’re done, Daniel.  Go home.” 

“Maybe I _am_ home,” he said aloud, and was surprised at how comfortable that felt.  He liked it here.  It was peaceful to him in a way no other world could ever be. 

“You have work to do at the SGC,” she said, a note of irritation creeping up into her voice.  “You should be doing it.” 

“Come _with_ me.” 

The words were out of his mouth before the thought registered in his consciousness. 

She looked genuinely shocked.  “Have you lost your _mind_?  You can’t _stand_ me.  I get you into trouble.” 

He remembered their first mission as Rimpau’s dangerous duo, and smiled.  He had no visions of her past anymore, and felt pretty certain she wasn’t still peeking into his future.  If she were, then she should already know she’d be sharing it with him. 

“Didn’t you see this coming?” He reached down and set the book aside, pulled her to her feet and wrapped her blanket around her, pulling her close to him.   

“No.  Daniel, I don’t think I’m…  _This_ is what I always intended,” she announced, glancing around the plain room meaningfully. “Free my people at _any_ cost, and then slip quietly away.  There was no future for me after that.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t seen it,” he told her, slipping his hands around her slender waist, “but things are never that simple.  We learned long ago with quantum mirrors that every decision we make creates infinite different paths we might follow.  Maybe the future you saw was only a _possibility_ of what’s in store for me.  Maybe there are choices we can still make that change things.” 

She shook her head.  “No, Daniel, everything I saw has come to pass.  _Everything_.” 

“I doubt that,” he returned confidently.  “You didn’t see this.”  He bent down and kissed her, his mouth moving carefully over hers, hesitant because he didn’t want to be bitten again.  She’d gotten him once, and that was enough.  She’d also allowed him to kiss her once, so he wasn’t sure how she’d react this time. 

Vala flinched, trying to pull away, but his grip on the blanket around her held her tightly against him.  She mumbled against his mouth, trying to call his name, but he kept kissing her, deeper, sweeter, until he forgot about the danger completely.  His tongue slid into her mouth, brushing against hers, tasting the cotton-candy-and-roses flavor of Rimpauan fruit she’d eaten earlier.   

His glasses got in the way and he struggled to keep contact, keep her close, keep kissing her.  He snaked one arm around her back and dropped the blanket, reached up and dislodged his glasses with one hand, holding them by one earpiece as he stepped with her toward her narrow little bed.  

Without looking, moving simply by feel, he took her down to the clean white linens, not daring to let her up for air, and shoved his glasses to the farthest corner of her bed.   

God, how he _loved_ kissing her!  He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe without her.  Her hands scrabbled at his belt.  His pulled at the skirt of her gown.  She was whimpering now, the taste of tears on his tongue, and he wasn’t certain if they were hers or his.  In a frenzy of ripping cloth and savage pushing, he found his way inside her and let go of her mouth long enough for a brief, necessary glance at her face, asking permission. 

Tears stood in her huge, dark, beautiful eyes. There was such _need_ there, such _love_. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Vala,” he breathed and sank fully into her, took her mouth again and didn’t let go until they had climaxed, still mostly dressed and utterly spent. 

As soon as he could manage to move, he propped himself up on his elbows over her and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Come _with_ me,” he whispered again. 

“I just _did_ ,” she teased, her face relaxing into a smile. 

“Come back _to Earth_ with me,” he rephrased with a tiny grin.  “ _Live_ with me.  Help me explore the galaxy.”  He smiled smugly.  “I’ll let you use my credit card.” 

The refusal was in her eyes before she shook her head.  “Daniel, I—“ 

“Don’t have any plans or visible means of support,” he reminded her.  “The tiny little dab of cash you have left won’t last long.  If you come with me, I can at least get you a job on an SG team.  The pay’s pretty decent, but the risks are high, too.” 

His smile softened.  “It’s good, honest work, and we’ll be together.  We can tell everybody that the _kor’mak_ effect is permanent, so we have to be on the same team.  They’ll never be able to separate us.” 

She cocked her head, her brows furrowing slightly.  “You’d _lie_ to keep us together?” 

He kissed the corner of her mouth.  “Lie, steal, cheat… maybe even kill,” he told her firmly. 

Vala stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

He remembered Shau’ri, the last time he’d seen her.  The Goa’uld symbiote she carried had tried to kill him, and Teal’c had shot her to save his life.  Shau’ri had spent her last breath to tell him that she loved him, and after her eyes closed, he’d finally said the words to her. 

She never heard them.  During the year they were married and together on Abydos, he’d never told her that he’d fallen in love with her.  He had been left to wonder if she’d been waiting for him to say it first, but he never had.  She had never _truly known_ how much he cared for her. 

Daniel didn’t want to make the same mistake with Vala. 

“There’s a fine line between passion and rage,” he murmured against her lips, his eyes closing as he took her in through all his senses except sight.  “From the first time we met, you’ve pushed my buttons like no one else ever has.  I hated you.”  He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

Vala’s gaze slid guiltily away as she turned her face in shame. 

With his fingertips, he grasped her chin and tilted her face until their eyes met again. 

“I didn’t know you then,” he continued in a deeply happy rumble.  “You did everything you could to keep me off balance, so I wouldn’t know how much you were hurting inside; how much you needed me.” 

“I don’t,” she whispered back stiffly.  “I don’t need you at all, Daniel Jackson!  Pompous bastard.” 

God, he loved it when she argued with him like that, pushed at him, got his blood up and ready to fight!  He was getting hard again, and in a few more minutes, he’d be fucking her within an inch of her life.  He grinned down at her and nibbled at the curve of her jaw. 

“Yeeeesssss, you dooooo,” he sang softly.  “You _need_ me.  You _want_ me.  You _love_ me, Vala.  Admit it.” 

“Never!”  Her response was a distracted whimper as he started rocking her, thrusting his slowly hardening cock into her warm wetness. 

He lifted himself up a little, searching for her hands.  He laced his fingers with hers and pressed them into the pillow beside her head. Daniel stared down at her as he made love to her, waiting for her to look at him so she could see his heart in his eyes.  He was giving her everything, all of himself, his whole heart, body and soul. 

“I _love_ you,” he told her honestly, his voice a rough, painful scrape against his throat.  “I don’t know why.  I don’t care how it happened, Vala, but I do.  I love you.” 

She broke then, that careful veneer of toughness and invulnerability shattering in a million pieces.  She wept openly, calling his name and begging him to hold her.  She made love to him then so ardently, with such passion that he knew he’d be ruined for other women forever.  He was _hers_ , and was thrilled with that life sentence. 

As they lay together beneath her covers, arguing over terms and conditions, discussing exactly how they’d find a way to get her accepted at the SGC, Daniel realized that she hadn’t said the words back to him. 

He didn’t mind.  He knew how hard it would be for her.  It would take her some time, but eventually she’d get there.  He lived for the day she would tell him the truth that her eyes, her body and heart had already declared long ago. 

Vala Mal Doran _was_ in love with Daniel Jackson.  Head over heels.  Over the moon.  Totally looney over her man.  And _damned_ if she’d admit it to anyone, least of all, _him_. 

He was going to have to fight her for that, and looked forward to the battle.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The character Constant was inspired by Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), and the character Kitsos was inspired by Justin Taylor. The song Kitsos is playing, and to which many references are made in Vala's timeline, is My Morena, recorded by Josh Groban.


End file.
